


Il Fantasma

by Leniam



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Because Nigel is a bit gullible, But with Adam Nigel is better, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel is Nigel, Sexual Content, Spacedogs, Strange Meetings, paranormal elements, spacedogs au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nigel è appena diventato il nuovo inquilino di una palazzina fatiscente che nasconde molti misteri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ve l’ho già detto quanto amo l’horror e quanto tempo trascorro a guardare di tutto, ma proprio di tutto, basta che sia definito horror.  
> Amo il paranormale che per me è l’horror per eccellenza. Mostri, demoni e spiriti incazzosi, per intenderci.  
> Una delle mie grandi passioni poi sono i posti abbandonati, fatiscenti e lasciati a marcire.   
> In occasione di questa storia dovrete rifarvi al condominio di The Grudge 3 che, non ci crederete, ha scatenato tutti questi capitoli. La palazzina, non tanto il film.  
> E non ho avuto dubbi sul fatto che questa assurda storia dovesse avere come protagonisti Nigel e Adam che vedevo gli unici in grado di sovvertire certe regole del buon senso che qui bisognerebbe applicare.  
> No, loro non le applicano. Vedrete cosa intendo.  
> Vi ho già detto anche che invento vero? Invento un sacco di cose, sempre, non fidatevi mai delle cose che scrivo, andate sempre ad informarvi se volete il realismo perché qui ce n’è molto poco. Solo i sentimenti sono reali.  
> Non chiedetevi nulla sull’architetto che ha costruito la mia palazzina, fra l’altro. Ho da poco scoperto il videogioco What Remains of Edith Finch e come sono stata felice di sapere che c’è qualcuno che ama passaggi segreti e stanze improbabili tanto quanto me!  
> Troverete che le spiegazioni a certi eventi sono più strane non solo degli eventi stessi, ma anche delle spiegazioni paranormali che si potrebbero dare. Ma è ancora troppo presto per parlarne.  
> Vedremo cosa penserete dei primi capitoli e della nuova improbabile situazione in cui Nigel si è andato a cacciare al solo scopo di fare più soldi.  
> Oh, e non ho dato ad Adam nessuna etichetta. È un ragazzo non comune, punto.  
> Buona lettura.

 

Visto dal marciapiede opposto, il palazzo sembrava la tappa principale di una visita guidata in una città vittima di bombardamenti.

_Signori, questo edificio è stato centrato in pieno da un missile qualche anno fa ed ora cade letteralmente a pezzi._

Nigel adocchiò l’angolo mancante in alto a destra, come un pugno ben assestato di King Kong, e la lunga crepa che attraversava la facciata dalla finestra del terzo piano giù fino ad una del primo. Il suo sguardo si fermò sull’uomo davanti al portone d’entrata che lo salutò con un gesto della mano.

 _Ecco la mia guida_ , pensò Nigel con una smorfia. _Che cazzo avrà da sorridere?_

Sì, perché il tipo alto e magro che stava per consegnargli le chiavi dell’appartamento non aveva bisogno di convincerlo che il palazzo fosse un capolavoro di arte moderna e che viverci dentro sarebbe stato il sogno della sua vita.

Nigel aveva scelto un palazzo di merda perché voleva un palazzo di merda.

Uno in cui c’erano una trentina di appartamenti, ma solo tre affittati. Perché lì dentro non ci voleva vivere nessuno.

Invece dalla faccia allegra dell’agente immobiliare Nigel presagiva una carrellata di puttanate allo scopo di fargli credere che quello fosse l’affare della sua vita.

E a Nigel non piaceva essere preso per il culo.

Attraversò la grande strada e raggiunse il manico di scopa incravattato ed impomatato. Manco si fosse vestito per incontrare il Papa.

“Buongiorno signor Inescu,” il manico gli tese un braccio quasi trasparente perfino nella giacca grigia, “Ha fatto buon viaggio?”

Nigel diede una rapida stretta. “Guidare in questo paese è un cazzo di pellegrinaggio. In più di un’occasione scendere e mettersi a correre sarebbe stato molto più logico.”

L’uomo ridacchiò all’uso della volgarità, per simulare cameratismo. A Nigel cominciarono a girare i coglioni.

“Le chiavi?” domandò al manico di scopa allungando il palmo aperto.

L’uomo tentennò, “Oh… Sì, certo… Ecco… Non vuole che le mostri l’appartamento?”

Nigel non riuscì a trattenersi, strinse il palmo aperto in un pugno e guardò fisso l’uomo scoprendo un po’ i denti.

Poi respirò e si risolse a non mettersi nei guai proprio il giorno del suo arrivo.

Voltò la testa verso l’entrata e poi di nuovo si rivolse al manico, “Sicuro, come no? Chiaro. Fammi da guida,” sorrise tirato.

 

 

L’androne puzzava di negozio d’antiquariato. La muffa non era solo sui muri, era nell’aria. Nigel, che pure aveva sentito l’odore del retro dei bar dove lui e i suoi amici solevano pisciare e rimettere l’anima dopo una bella serata, arricciò il naso e fece un verso.

“Sì, ci sono problemi d’infiltrazione nei muri,” il buffo lungo ometto si giustificò subito, “È più un problema invernale, ma comunque se ne sta occupando… Il proprietario.”

Una lunga fila di cassette della posta qui e lì arrugginite e rotte. L’uomo le indicò, “Basterà mettere il suo nome su quella meno malandata, gli altri due inquilini hanno fatto così.”

“Perché, ancora la consegnano qui, la posta?” chiese Nigel e l’uomo ridacchiò prima allegro, poi imbarazzato. Poi smise di colpo e proseguì.

Nigel seguì i suoi passi, salì i pochi scalini, percorse un breve tratto di corridoio e poi svoltò a sinistra.

Non appena la poca luce che filtrava dalla porta d’entrata non illuminava più, era come ritrovarsi in una chiesa.

“Immagino le luci qui siano sempre accese,” commentò Nigel contando i sei lumini da cimitero, tre su una parete e tre sull’altra, che permettevano di vedere dove si mettevano i piedi. Porte con sopra dei numeri; Nigel passò i polpastrelli su un 407 sbiadito.

“É poco illuminato dalla luce del sole, ma stanno pensando di aprire una finestra su quella parete,” disse l’uomo.

Nigel, alle sue spalle, fece un verso, “Certo, come no. Questo è uno di quei posti su cui investire del denaro per apportare migliorie, si vede subito.”

“Già… Già…” ribatté l’uomo sovrappensiero, non cogliendo il sarcasmo.

Nigel si sarebbe volentieri risparmiato le cazzate che quell’idiota avrebbe sciorinato per rassicurarlo. Se avesse voluto abitare in una ricca palazzina i soldi per farlo non gli mancavano. Era proprio il rudere che voleva.

Un’altra svolta e un altro corridoio. Qui le porte in tutto erano tre.

“Questo è il suo appartamento,” l’omino indicò il 302.

Nigel aggrottò la fronte. “I numeri sono alla cazzo,” disse.

“È più semplice distinguere gli appartamenti se non si segue una numerazione logica,” affermò il manico convinto.

“È più semplice anche non capire dove cazzo si deve andare per cercare un dato numero,” ribatté Nigel.

“Le farò avere una mappa dell’edificio,” si affrettò ad offrire l’agente immobiliare.

Non era necessaria ai suoi scopi, ma sapere quali appartamenti erano vuoti e quali no sì. Nigel abbozzò una smorfia di accondiscendenza.

L’omino infilò la chiave nella serratura e aprì il suo appartamento. “Questa è stata la casa del vecchio custode fino a qualche anno fa.”

Al primo impatto con l’interno, Nigel pensò che fosse stata una cattiva idea.

Chiuse gli occhi, respirò a fondo l’odore di muffa e pensò ai soldi. A tutti i soldi che avrebbe fatto.

Riaprì gli occhi e sorrise.

L’omino parlottò per i successivi dieci minuti, in ogni merdosa stanza trovando solo cose positive da dire.

Nigel pensò che se si fosse tirato giù i calzoni e avesse cagato in un angolo l’imbecille gli avrebbe detto che sì, beh… Era comodo poterlo fare, no?

“Qui starà tranquillo, signor Inescu, ci sono altri due inquilini a parte lei e siete molto distanti gli uni dagli altri. La palazzina è enorme.”

Gli pesava dover fare la parte del coglione con questo manico di scopa. Gli pesava dover far finta di credere che una palazzina in cui erano abitati solo tre appartamenti fosse _tranquilla_.

Era fatiscente, indecorosa e probabilmente anche pericolosa, ecco perché costava poco. E quelli che ci vivevano erano disperati.

A parte lui che era solo un ricettatore, invece.

“Tranquillità è ciò di cui ho bisogno, signor…?” stava per chiamarlo manico, ma l’uomo andò in suo soccorso.

“Mi chiami pure Phil,” gli accordò sorridendo.

E Nigel pensò che _manico_ era decisamente meglio.

Sulla porta, quando poco più tardi lo congedò con una stretta di mano, Phil si voltò sobbalzando, “Oh! Dimenticavo… Per qualunque necessità questo è il numero dell’amministratore,” gli allungò un bigliettino stropicciato che doveva avere con sé da tempo immemorabile, “E per l’affitto passo io, ogni mese.”

Nigel si strinse nelle spalle. “È tutto?”

Phil guardò attorno e annuì, “Sì, direi che è tutto…” qualche altro sguardo, nervoso, furtivo e poi ripeté, “Tutto.”

“Oh,” Nigel sollevò un dito, “A proposito. La lavanderia funziona vero?”

“La… Lavanderia?” Phil sembrò cascare dalle nuvole, come fosse assurdo che in una palazzina ci si aspettasse di trovare una lavanderia. “Non c’è alcuna lavanderia,” Phil scosse la testa, “Non più.”

Nigel immaginò che un po’ di senso di colpa l’uomo dovesse sentirlo per tutto ciò che faceva schifo nel palazzo e di cui cercava di tenere all’oscuro il nuovo inquilino.

Fortuna voleva che al nuovo inquilino stava bene così, visto che la maggior parte degli appartamenti vuoti lì attorno gli sarebbero serviti per i suoi affari. E il nuovo inquilino di sensi di colpa non ne aveva affatto.

 

 

Trascorse la prima parte della serata a gironzolare per l’appartamento ed elencarsi tutte le cose che cadevano a pezzi. Di alcuni mobili della cucina rimanevano in mano le antine quando si aprivano, il frigorifero era un pezzo d’antiquariato e quando lo aprì fu lieto di non trovarci dentro nulla. La vasca da bagno perdeva pezzi di smalto, in compenso aveva una tenda, appesa ad un’asta di ferro, che se tirata immediatamente trasformava il bagno in quello di un motel da film horror in cui di sicuro ci sarebbe stato dietro un cadavere.

Incredibile a dirsi, nella camera da letto c’era un letto. Ad una piazza, con un materasso su cui la vittima di prima doveva essere stata sgozzata. E sulla parete di fronte un armadio, ennesimo complemento d’arredo che non aveva voglia di aprire. Si sforzò di farlo e per fortuna trovò vuoto anch’esso.

Per rendere vivibile quel posto avrebbe dovuto sfoderare tutte le sue qualità di uomo di fatica, da quelle di muratore a quelle di idraulico.

Premette l’interruttore della luce della stanza due o tre volte. Niente.

E anche quelle di elettricista.

 

 

Almeno il quartiere non era male.

In termini di negozi e take away dove procurarsi da mangiare; non sarebbe morto di fame.

Comprò generi di prima necessità che non aveva incluso nelle sue due borse da viaggio, poi prima di rincasare recuperò quelle dall’auto insieme ad uno degli scatoloni e lasciò il resto nel baule.

E già fu una cazzo di sfacchinata raggiungere l’appartamento tra scale e corridoi.

Era tutto talmente silenzioso che gli sembrò di essere l’unico proprietario dell’intero piano e non gli dispiacque come idea. Anzi, un’altra palazzina, non quella, una signorile, elegante, da ricchi, sarebbe potuta essere un buon modo per investire tutti i suoi soldi. Quelli che già aveva e quelli che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco.

Aprì la porta e calciò dentro borse e scatolone.

C’era molto da fare, ma era anche molto stanco. Si aprì una birra, si mise in bocca metà dell’hamburger appena comprato e si sedette sull’unica sedia decente al tavolo della cucina. Tolse le scarpe, mise i piedi sul tavolo e si guardò attorno.

Molto, molto da fare.

 

 

Dalla finestra senza tende, ma con le persiane chiuse, vedeva le luci dei lampioni sulla strada.

Nigel stiracchiò il collo indolenzito, sbatté le palpebre e si ricordò dov’era.

Il divanetto troppo corto del suo nuovo appartamento, ci si era addormentato sopra. Si mise a sedere con un verso di dolore.

La stanza era illuminata abbastanza da potersi muovere, ma non era certo come avere una luce accesa. Nigel non cercò neanche l’interruttore, gli bastò vedere che il filo che pendeva dal soffitto non terminava con una lampadina.

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima dell’arrivo della notte. Si alzò.

Aveva meditato di muoversi con cautela e a tentoni per non inciampare mentre raggiungeva il bagno, ma non fu necessario, perché si bloccò immobile senza muovere un ulteriore passo.

Appena fuori dalla porta, in penombra, spostato sulla sinistra, c’era un oggetto che prima non c’era.

O forse c’era e lui non ricordava?

Si era tolto un indumento e l’aveva buttato a terra?

Ancora intontito dal risveglio si guardò dal busto in giù. Indossava perfino le scarpe.

La massa scura non gli ricordava nulla di preciso, strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco. Nel momento in cui mosse un passo per andare verso l’oggetto, questo si issò su quattro lunghe zampe e schizzò fuori dalla sua visuale.

“Cazzo!” urlò Nigel, sobbalzò all’indietro finendo seduto sul divano. “Cazzo cazzo cazzo,” mormorò in sequenza.

Dovette letteralmente costringersi a rimettersi in piedi. Non aveva alcuna voglia di vedere cosa fosse.

Perché non era un topo e non era un gatto.

A voler mettersi i brividi da solo, sembrava più un gigantesco ragno.

“Questa merda non mi piace per niente, per niente,” disse a mo’ di filastrocca per riempire un po’ il silenzio che rendeva il tutto più spaventoso.

Si armò della prima cosa che gli capitò a portata di mano, uno sgabello di ferro posto accanto al divanetto, e seguì a passi lenti e calcolati il percorso della cosa con le zampe.

Non aveva molta luce su cui contare, ma non c’erano altri posti dove poteva essersi infilata, solo la camera da letto, o comunque si volesse definire quella stanzetta con la branda sgangherata.  

Circospetto, si affacciò alla porta con lo sgabello pronto per essere calato forte addosso alla schifezza; scattò con lo sguardo a tutte le direzioni possibili, anche sopra alla sua testa, nel caso quella roba fosse stata in grado di arrampicarsi sui muri, ma niente.

Non c’era nulla.

E non aveva dubbi in proposito perché quella cosa era così grande che lì in quella stanza non avrebbe trovato nascondigli. A parte sotto al letto.

Deglutì nervoso, strinse il pugno attorno allo sgabello e si piegò sulle ginocchia.

Il pavimento sotto al letto era sgombro. Completamente sgombro.

Nigel si voltò e rivoltò per minuti prima di essere sicuro, ma alla fine dovette ammettere che, con tutta probabilità, aveva avuto un’allucinazione.

 

Quando il mattino iniziò a rischiarare tutte le stanze, Nigel si diede dell’idiota per la reazione avuta durante la notte. A riprova della colpevolezza di essersi lasciato andare alla paura come un moccioso, lo sgabello/arma stava ancora a metà tra il corridoio e la stanzetta da letto. Posizionato come se a lui piacesse sedersi a guardare il letto sgangherato.

Si tenne occupato svuotando borsoni e scatolone. Con un paio di viaggi tolse dall’auto tutto ciò che si era portato dietro e a metà mattinata si mise a fare una lista di quello che gli mancava.

Non fece spese in città, si spostò molto più avanti guidando lontano e fermandosi in più di un negozio.

Al rientro si impose categorico di assicurarsi tutte le fonti di luce possibili, laddove l’impianto elettrico già lo consentiva. Ora di sera ebbe una lampada in salotto, una in cucina e una in bagno.

La camera da letto la lasciò com’era per il semplice fatto che non ci avrebbe dormito, non finché non avesse avuto il tempo di ordinare un letto nuovo. Chiuse la porta giusto per non doverci guardare dentro.

Una rapida cena uscita dal fast food, anche se non più calda, e di nuovo si sistemò sul divano troppo corto. Per riuscire a starci comodo con la testa dovette mettere i piedi fuori dal bordo, cosa che non gli piaceva fare fin da quando era piccolo.

 

Suo padre stava cercando di appendere un quadro nella loro vecchia casa a Bucarest, quella che si affacciava sul viale dove i venditori ambulanti si fermavano coi loro banchetti di roba da mangiare, tessuti e oggetti. C’era un buon odore di mucenici nell’aria. Suo padre diede l’ennesima martellata e lui aprì gli occhi.

Non era a Bucarest, non era un bambino e suo padre era sempre morto.

In compenso le martellate, quelle non le aveva lasciate nel sogno.

I colpi che sentiva non erano proprio quelli decisi di chi cercava di infilare un chiodo in un muro. Erano a caso, attutiti come passi, e tutti intorno all’appartamento.

Nigel fece subito ciò che non aveva potuto fare la notte prima; accese la luce e tese l’orecchio.

Sì, li sentiva. Li sentiva eccome. Lievi, ma li sentiva ed era certo che lì con lui, su quel piano, non ci fosse nessun altro.

Era da solo, eppure quel cazzo di appartamento sembrava non solo cospirare contro il suo sonno, ma anche per mettergli una fifa nera addosso.

Si alzò seguendo i rumori. Inevitabilmente, una volta fuori dalla saletta si voltò verso la camera da letto, poi scosse la testa e fece un gesto secco con le mani, “Non fare il coglione,” mormorò.

“E perché abbasso la voce?” aggiunse poi quasi urlando.

Aprì la porta e uscì nel corridoio dove c’erano le entrate degli altri appartamenti. Le luci accese dei lumini appesi alle pareti davano un’atmosfera sepolcrale al corridoio. Tra sé e sé si disse che ne avrebbe messe di più forti almeno lì davanti a casa sua. A sinistra il corridoio era un vicolo cieco, così fece qualche passo a destra per sentire se il rumore proveniva dalle scale che portavano ai piani superiori.

Nel silenzio, si accorse che uscendo da casa sua il rumore semmai si era affievolito. Tornò indietro, spalancò la porta di casa sua e prese fiato, “Chi cazzo è?” urlò a squarciagola.

Il rumore cessò esattamente dopo la sua domanda.

 

 

A giorno fatto, mentre si preparava una tazza di caffè ed imprecava contro la notte quasi in bianco, suonò il citofono. Aprì sapendo che era Darko e lo accolse senza salutare.

“Di cattivo umore… Ce l’avevi moscio stamattina?” chiese l’uomo. Si fermò con le mani in tasca dopo due passi all’interno dell’appartamento. “Che buco di merda,” commentò annuendo.

“Da dove cazzo sei entrato, da una porta sul retro? Non avevi notato che è una merda già la palazzina?” Nigel rientrò nella cucina e versò una tazza di caffè anche a Darko, la buttò sul tavolo rovesciandone qualche goccia attorno.

Darko rise, “Mi riesce difficile credere che tu possa accettare di vivere qui dentro, fosse anche per qualche mese,” prese la tazza per il bordo, ci guardò dentro e la riappoggiò sul tavolo, “E visto il tuo umore dopo soli due giorni direi che ci ho azzeccato.”

“Se la sistemazione porterà tutti i soldi di cui si è parlato posso stare qui anche un anno,” ribatté Nigel, “Il mio umore non ha niente a che vedere con l’appartamento… Più o meno… Non ho dormito un cazzo.”

“È la stessa cosa che ti capita negli alberghi, il posto nuovo…” Darko sventolò una mano aperta.

“Il posto nuovo è rumoroso,” accennò Nigel.

“Ma non hai detto che tutti gli appartamenti del piano sono sfitti?” Darko chiese abbassando la voce come se il solo fatto di sapere che c’erano vicini di casa costituisse pericolo.

Nigel roteò gli occhi per fissarlo ostile, “È ciò che ho detto.”

Una risatina in risposta, “Quindi ci sono i fantasmi?”

Per una frazione di secondo Nigel rivide il sogno su suo padre e udì nuovamente i colpi di martello per appendere il quadro.

Degnò Darko solo di uno sguardo annoiato e terminò il caffè di merda.

 

Tutti gli appartamenti del piano terra erano degli ottimi punti fermi dove lasciare il denaro sporco, effettuare scambi, nascondere refurtiva. Offrirli ai suoi _conoscenti_ come luoghi sicuri in cambio di una percentuale sui guadagni gli avrebbe assicurato entrate al minimo del rischio.

Almeno questo era il piano dal momento in cui Nigel aveva posato gli occhi su quel cesso di palazzina.

Nemmeno ad una retata avrebbero trovato prove sufficienti per risalire a lui o ai suoi futuri clienti. Nei cessi può succedere qualunque cosa e non è mai colpa di nessuno.

Aprire gli appartamenti sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, così come far passare inosservato il viavai degli avventori. Lì non c’era nessuno a parte lui e a giudicare dallo stato in cui versava il suo stesso appartamento e dai sigilli di inagibilità su altri, dubitava che qualcuno fosse pronto ad essere abitato.

“E anche se fosse,” disse Darko al suo commento, “Avresti sufficiente tempo per far sparire qualsiasi prova prima dell’arrivo degli inquilini,” picchiettò col dito sulla mappa dell’edificio aperta davanti a lui sul tavolo. Phil _il manico di scopa_ l’aveva lasciata nella cassetta delle lettere di Nigel. Più che altro nella cassetta delle lettere che lui aveva deciso essere di Nigel, l’unica del piano terra che fosse utilizzabile.

Darko contò gli appartamenti al piano terra uno per uno. Fischiò. “L’edifico va su per altri due piani e tutti e due contano lo stesso numero di appartamenti. Chi vive qui?” Darko puntò sull’appartamento al terzo piano contrassegnato come abitato.

“Che cazzo vuoi che ne sappia?” Nigel si strinse nelle spalle.

“Quindi non sai neanche chi vive qui,” dichiarò Darko col dito su un altro punto del terzo piano con inquilini e Nigel gli regalò un’eloquente occhiata.

“Forse col tempo è meglio se ti informi,” disse Darko, “Giusto per evitare che proprio gli unici stronzi che vivono in questo porcile siano poliziotti.”

“Le senti le cazzate che dici?” lo rimbeccò Nigel, “Chiunque abbia uno stipendio e una vita normale non vivrebbe mai qui. E considera che se questo posto non è ancora stato demolito è perché la polizia o chiunque se ne dovrebbe occupare non deve averci mai messo il becco. Fidati, per un po’ andrà bene. E quando non andrà più bene… Mi leverò dalle palle. Non potevo trovare posto migliore.”

Darko aveva già stampato quel suo sorrisetto da merdoso approfittatore. Faceva la metà del lavoro col massimo del ricavo. Però era lui ad avere le conoscenze da mandargli lì, Darko gli serviva.

“Settimana prossima… Pensi di essere già operativo?” domandò Darko.

“Sicuro.”

 

 

Una volta rimasto solo si riaccese in Nigel il desiderio di equipaggiare le stanze almeno di luce artificiale, visto che già mancavano di quella del sole pure durante il giorno.

Rimettere in sesto metà dell’impianto elettrico non si rivelò impresa facile.

Svitò le quattro viti che reggevano il pannello sulla parete del corridoio. Si sedette a terra appoggiando accanto a sé il cacciavite rosso che toccò il pavimento con un rumore sordo.

A quel rumore risposero due suoni di pari intensità, ma provenienti da lontano, dalla sua destra.

La testa di Nigel scattò in quella direzione.

Guardò poi il cacciavite.

Stava pensando a suo padre?

Possibile. Pensava sempre a suo padre quando utilizzava arnesi che glielo ricordavano.

“Papà?” chiamò ad alta voce e rimase in attesa.

Davvero in attesa di udire un altro rumore.

Scosse la testa sorridendo, poi si abbassò sulla massa di fili che il pannello copriva.

Altri due colpi secchi, non in rapida successione, prima uno, poi l’altro. Quasi avessero lo scopo di attirare la sua attenzione.

E Nigel si alzò, uscì dall’appartamento e camminò avanti e indietro prima per il corridoio davanti alla sua porta, poi per l’altro corridoio più corto che dava sugli altri appartamenti.

Sentì esattamente ciò che era normale sentire in quella zona della palazzina completamente disabitata: nulla. Due piani vuoti, non potevano esserci rumori. Che diavolo aveva, le allucinazioni?

Rientrò in casa e si sedette di fronte al buco nella parete.

A terra c’era il pannello appena tolto e le quattro viti.

Il cacciavite rosso era scomparso.


	2. Chapter 2

Il cacciavite non saltò fuori quel giorno; Nigel dovette rassegnarsi al fatto che se l’aveva portato con sé e dimenticato da qualche parte non solo non ricordava di averlo fatto, ma a quanto pareva il cacciavite non era neanche lungo i due corridoi visitati nel breve lasso di tempo trascorso fuori dall’appartamento.

E l’avrebbe visto se fosse stato lì, perché quei cazzo di corridoi erano vuoti e spogli a parte i lumini da morto appesi.

Si accorse inoltre che durante il giorno su questi accadimenti poteva scherzare. Quando calava la notte gli veniva meno da ridere.

Il divanetto lo accolse in tutta la sua scomodità facendogli rimpiangere di aver messo in fondo alla lista delle cose da fare il procurarsi un letto. Ma sul materasso in camera non avrebbe dormito e a terra non ci pensava proprio, in ricordo del grosso ragno visto che poteva o meno essere stato un’allucinazione.

Lasciò la luce accesa senza alcun rimorso e sentì le palpebre farsi pesanti comunque, la stanchezza che vinceva sulla sua abitudine di dormire solo al buio completo.

Doveva comprare una televisione.

Oppure doveva trovare qualcuno da portarsi a casa, ogni tanto.

 

Sobbalzò col cuore in gola.

Si ritrovò seduto sul divano, agitato dal sogno appena interrotto, suo padre che lo chiamava e chiamava da lontano. La luce era spenta e, dalla porta aperta, il ragno faceva capolino, visibili solo due zampe.

Parlò ancora prima di pensare chiedendo, “Papà, sei tu?”

E la bestia ebbe come un sussulto sentendolo, si tirò indietro e schizzò via.

Nigel non la rincorse; aveva ancora il cuore in gola e si sentiva in colpa per essere così idiota da aver chiamato suo padre per la seconda volta; per la seconda volta stava ipotizzando che il fantasma di suo padre, a vent’anni dalla sua morte, avesse scelto quel posto di merda per farsi sentire dal figlio.

Quando il tremore alle mani si fu calmato e Nigel ebbe il coraggio di muoversi, andò all’interruttore della lampada, convinto di premerlo e trovare la lampadina fulminata.

Invece la luce brillò proprio come aveva fatto prima che lui si addormentasse, prima che si spegnesse.

Da sola?

Nigel si passò una mano sul viso, trasse un profondo respiro. Voltò il viso verso la finestra.

Due cerchi rosso fuoco, come due occhi grandi e perfettamente rotondi lo scrutavano dall’angolo in basso a sinistra.

“Porca puttana!” esclamò Nigel indietreggiando.

E quando riguardò i due cerchi rossi erano spariti alla stessa velocità del ragno.

 

 

La rossa si appoggiò con la testa allo stipite della porta, in attesa che lui aprisse.

“Allora, Gabi…” le disse, “Pronta ad entrare nel più merdoso appartamento che tu abbia mai visto?”

Lei rise facendo una smorfia con quel nasino appuntito.

“Sei tu che hai scommesso, non te la prendere con me,” le ricordò Nigel.

Spalancò la porta e Gabi infilò la testa dentro. La ragazza raddrizzò la schiena e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Te l’avevo detto,” disse Nigel.

“Questo lo chiami appartamento merdoso?” chiese lei, “È solo un po’ spoglio e trascurato.” Toccò la parete del corridoio con le dita affusolate, le unghie laccate di smalto lilla, poi strofinò i polpastrelli tra loro, “Umido e sporco, ma non merdoso. Hai esagerato per portarmi qui.”

“Certo tesoro,” Nigel accese la luce della cucina, “Quale miglior modo di fare colpo se non dire di avere un appartamento di merda?”

“Avevamo scommesso, ormai non potevo tirarmi indietro,” disse Gabi, lasciò la borsetta su una delle sedie, si tolse il cappotto, “O pensavi ti avessi seguito fino a qui per la tua bella faccia?”

Nigel le mise un bicchiere tra le mani, “Quello non mi è neanche passato per la testa,” le sorrise.

Non esattamente la verità. Da entrambe le parti. Lei l’aveva seguito lì per la sua bella faccia e lui non l’aveva portata lì per mostrarle il suo appartamento di merda. Sebbene avere qualcuno con cui dividere quell’appartamento, di notte, stava diventando una necessità.

Da quando i due occhi rossi alla finestra erano comparsi altre due volte e da quando il ragno non si limitava più solo a visitarlo di tanto in tanto.

Lo sentiva anche camminare. Per la casa. Lo zampettare era differente dai colpi singoli attutiti in lontananza, però, aveva imparato a distinguerli.

Gabi accettò il bicchiere di vino senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, “Devo essere impazzita per essermi fidata così. Hai intenzione di uccidermi, Nigel?”

“Tra le tante pieghe che può prendere la serata,” disse Nigel, “Quella mi sembra la meno interessante.”

Gabi rise, ma circospetta.

Forse se avesse saputo che quello era l’unico appartamento abitato in due piani su tre della palazzina si sarebbe fatta più scrupoli, ma che importava? Lui non la voleva uccidere, né voleva farle niente di male. Anzi…

Si avvicinò a lei e le sfiorò il braccio nudo con due dita. “Hai già deciso come proseguirà la serata?” le domandò.

“Nigel!”

Il richiamo fu così distinto che sia lui che Gabi si voltarono verso il corridoio nello stesso momento.

“Vivi qui con qualcuno?” chiese Gabi sull’irritato.

Nigel deglutì a vuoto, “No.”

“Nigel!”

Nigel sapeva che la voce era troppo distante per provenire dall’appartamento, ma Gabi non poteva saperlo, per lei era qualcuno in una stanza attigua.

“A me sembra di sì,” disse Gabi appoggiando il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo. Afferrò borsa e cappotto, “Senti… Già non conosco te, ma il fatto che mi debba fidare anche del tuo coinquilino…”

 _No, non mi fido neanch’io_ , pensò Nigel.

Lei andò verso la porta.

“Se venissi io a casa tua?” chiese Nigel.

“Nigeeeel!” la voce chiamò di nuovo.

“Magari un’altra volta, ok?” disse Gabi, “Stasera l’atmosfera è rovinata.”

“Ti accompagno fuori,” si offrì Nigel; ma più che un’offerta le stava chiedendo il permesso per seguirla senza sembrare un pazzo e per uscire da quell’appartamento e non rimanerci dentro da solo.

“No, ho visto come si esce, grazie,” Gabi aprì e chiuse la porta e Nigel rimase immobile tra cucina e corridoio per i successivi due minuti.

In cui nessuno disse il suo nome; ma lui stava solo attendendo il momento buono per lasciare la casa senza rischiare che Gabi pensasse che la stava inseguendo.

Afferrò la maniglia con movimenti a scatto, aprì la porta e uscì. Si appoggiò con la schiena ad essa non appena fu fuori e respirò.

Il suo fantasma non aveva rispetto neanche per gli ospiti.

Voleva credere che fosse suo padre, ma allora perché lo temeva? Perché lo spaventava?

Che la sua paura fosse legata al fatto che era notte e di notte ogni rumore, guizzo improvviso, voce, aveva un che di sinistro e spaventoso?

Un bel respiro, di nuovo, e rientrò.

Per la prima volta da che era comparso, il ragno stava dalla parte opposta alla camera da letto diretto verso il bagno e quando avvertì la presenza di Nigel scattò in quella direzione.

“Adesso basta!” esclamò Nigel e gli corse dietro.

La bestia era velocissima, raggiunse il bagno, si infilò sotto un mobiletto e quando Nigel si abbassò per prenderla sgusciò fuori e tra le sue gambe evitandolo.

“Sei tu che hai paura di me allora!” Nigel cercò di recuperarla e quella si infilò in camera da letto.

E come la volta precedente Nigel la cercò ovunque, ma si era del tutto volatilizzata.

“Cazzo, assurdo,” Nigel esclamò al soffitto, “Assurdo!”

 

 

Il mattino dopo, in piedi a stento dopo una notte trascorsa tra incubi e risvegli improvvisi per accertarsi che la luce fosse accesa, o che nessuno lo stesse chiamando di nuovo, Nigel entrò in cucina e si freddò sul posto.

Sul mobiletto bianco della cucina, in basso, con un maiuscolo incerto di colore rosso sgargiante c’era scritto:

NO PAURA.

“Bene,” disse Nigel annuendo, “Bel modo per rassicurarmi, la scritta dall’inferno. Grazie.”

Ormai era così stanco che non sapeva più cosa fosse vero e cosa no. Avrebbe aspettato di vedere se la scritta era frutto della sua immaginazione o meno.

 

Non lo era.

Non fu l’unica.

Il suo fantasma gli scrisse anche:

NIGEL

Come se lui avesse avuto bisogno di ricordarsi il suo nome.

E successivamente:

CIAO

Nigel si ritrovò a pulire i mobiletti dalle scritte una volta finito lo spazio, nel timore che a non avere spazio per scrivere il fantasma si sarebbe dato ancora agli inseguimenti per casa. Quello Nigel preferiva evitarlo.

Anche gli occhi che lo spiavano dalla finestra non erano la sua performance preferita.

Perché i messaggi fossero tutti all’altezza di una ventina di centimetri questo non riusciva a spiegarselo, e nemmeno perché fossero tutti lapidari che quasi si faticava a dare loro un senso.

Ma leggere il suo nome così, dalla notte al mattino, in quelle lettere storte e tremolanti gli aveva fatto impressione. Gli aveva fatto pensare ad un fantasma bambino, ad un fantasma basso e senza grosse conoscenze grammaticali.

“Se è un bambino e una di queste notti me lo trovo davanti ci rimango secco,” borbottò Nigel guidando verso la città più vicina. Cominciava ad essere talmente indeciso se rimanere a vivere lì o meno, che se non avesse continuato con la ristrutturazione sarebbe scappato su due piedi e basta.

A volte era spaventoso, ancora, anche se non era mai successo niente che facesse presagire qualcosa di brutto. Non essere soli in quel modo era terrificante.

Avrebbe preso il letto senza la sicurezza di voler dormire in una stanzetta da solo, in quell’appartamento. Senza la sicurezza di voler dormire affatto.

Ordinò il primo che gli sembrò essere grande il giusto per entrare nella stanza e stabilì il giorno di consegna con un cenno della testa. Uno qualsiasi sarebbe andato bene.

 

Al rientro lo accolse la solita scritta rossa che spiccava sul bianco del mobile:

BENTORNATO

“Grazie,” rispose ad alta voce. Come sempre si guardò attorno innanzitutto per accertarsi che il fantasma non fosse ancora lì, ma in un certo senso anche per accertarsi che nessuno lo stesse cogliendo a parlare ad una scritta sui mobili. “Non ho idea di chi tu sia, ma se sei mio padre potresti essere più… Espansivo.”

Buttò chiavi e telefono sul tavolo e si tolse il giubbotto.

Suo padre era stato un uomo affettuoso e amorevole. L’aveva perso presto, ma per quel poco tempo in cui erano stati insieme gli aveva dato l’amore di una vita.

Dubitava che questo fantasma fosse suo padre, ma se doveva credere all’impossibile preferiva che fosse un impossibile gradito.

Un’altra giornata all’insegna di colpi attutiti che di tanto in tanto si ripetevano; Nigel cominciava a leggerci una specie di schema al quale però non sapeva dare un significato. Ogni tanto gli sembrava che il fantasma tenesse il tempo di una melodia.

Andò a dormire quella notte e sognò ancora suo padre, quando gli cantava la canzone di Natale.

Al mattino si svegliò e trovò scritto:

NO PADRE

Non proprio una rivelazione, ma forse una sottile delusione Nigel dovette ammettere di provarla.

“Che conversazione rapida,” commentò Nigel, “Potresti dirmi chi cazzo sei nelle prossime ventiquattr’ore?”

Con la tazza di caffè ancora fumante in mano e un libro si chiuse in bagno per i successivi quaranta minuti.

Ci mise un attimo ad accorgersi delle altre due scritte sul mobiletto:

QUALCUNO

e staccata un’aggiunta:

NON IMPRECARE

Nigel si trattenne dal mandare al diavolo la spiritosa entità. Averci a che fare di giorno non era la stessa cosa che averci a che fare di notte.

Però era interessante sapere che era la sua assenza a determinare una risposta alle sue domande. Nigel si chiese secondo quale principio il fantasma necessitava di privacy per recapitare i suoi messaggi.

E tanto per testare questa nuova informazione domandò, “Altre cose che faccio che ti danno fastidio?” e rimase a braccia incrociate davanti ai mobiletti bianchi indeciso se il vedere comparire una scritta l’avrebbe fatto definitivamente cagare sotto o se gli avrebbe messo il cuore in pace.

Ma la risposta non arrivò.

Dovette attendere di uscire, andare a comprarsi da mangiare e rientrare in casa per vedere scritto:

CAFFÈ CATTIVO ODORE

Nigel allargò le braccia, “Ma che cazzo te ne frega dell’odore del caffè? Sei un fantasma!”

 

Alla fine della prima settimana poteva già contare su diverse migliorie apportate alla sua nuova casa. Mobiletti e mensole per sfruttare meglio lo spazio, elettrodomestici nuovi come un frullatore e una macchinetta del caffè per la quale aveva chiesto ad alta voce, “Ti piace l’odore di questo caffè?” e il fantasma gli aveva scritto NO qualche ora dopo.

Aveva allestito una specie di studio nella sala con un pc e una stampante. Aveva una televisione e perfino un lettore dvd.

Nonostante il suo inquilino fosse piuttosto ingombrante, aveva deciso di vivere lì, dopotutto.

Per rinunciare agli indubbi vantaggi del suo futuro giro d’affari lì dentro alla palazzina, sarebbe dovuto succedere ben di peggio.

Certo era che spesso, di notte, quando i rumori ovattati assomigliavano a passi e quando quelli più sordi gli ricordavano qualcuno che bussava alla porta, Nigel si pentiva di molte delle decisioni prese.

 

Lo destò uno strano ronzio fastidioso e una luce abbagliante nell’altrimenti oscura stanza.

Come al solito la lampada che aveva lasciato accesa si era spenta, in compenso il laptop in standby si era riattivato sparando una luce azzurrognola su tutta la sala.

E la stampante stava stampando.

“Non mi piacciono le cose che si animano da sole,” borbottò Nigel per sentire il suono della sua voce. Gli occhi saettarono alla finestra speranzosi di non incrociare le due palline rosso fuoco che ogni tanto comparivano e scomparivano alla velocità della luce. Stavolta non c’erano. “Ma questo è inutile specificarlo, vero… Fantasma?” terminò la frase rivolto allo schermo del portatile.

La ragazza svestita dello sfondo del desktop era sempre la stessa. Non si muoveva e non stava mandando messaggi. Non c’era scritto nulla, ma la stampante poteva essersi attivata per stampare la schermata del computer, poteva essere, poteva…

Nigel si alzò incerto, pronto a controllare. Il laser, rapido, finiva la sua composizione.

Un’immagine a colori, di lui, mentre dormiva.

La prese e se la rigirò tra le mani; a giudicare da com’era la stanza, dalla sua maglia e dalla bottiglia di birra vuota a terra doveva essere stata scattata qualche ora prima. E la lampada allora era ancora accesa.

Nigel calcolò l’angolazione e di nuovo con lo sguardo andò alla finestra, l’angolo in basso a sinistra, quello dove di solito comparivano gli occhi.

“Ehi fantasma! Sei uno stalker e un pervertito?”

La stampante ricominciò col suo rumore meccanico di sottofondo. Nigel guardò l’immagine formarsi. Era sempre lui che dormiva, ma stavolta ripreso dal lato del divano, come se chi aveva la macchina fotografica fosse stato sulla porta della sala. Era un’altra notte di giorni prima e l’angolazione strana, una ripresa dal basso.

Uscì un’altra stampa, stavolta della cucina, i mobiletti immortalati in tutta la loro precarietà.

La foto successiva era del cacciavite rosso, ripreso qualche attimo prima che venisse rubato.

Tutti i simboli del suo fantasma. Tutte le cose che succedevano lì in casa sua erano di certo collegate tra loro.  

“Vi hanno insegnato anche a fare le foto nell’aldilà?” domandò accatastando ogni foglio fresco di stampa. “Non capisco perché mostrarmi i risultati delle tue perversioni, comunque.”

Altre foto sue, sempre addormentato. Quelle risalenti ai primissimi giorni nell’appartamento.

“Che cazzo… Ma che hai da fotografarmi tanto?” terminò con una risata.

Non riuscì a rimettersi a dormine, neanche dopo aver appurato che la stampante aveva completato il suo lavoro, neanche dopo averla spenta ed essere rimasto al laptop una mezz’ora a fare stronzate, ma in realtà ad attendere che si rimettesse in funzione.

Il suo fantasma aveva delle trovate davvero terrificanti a volte, ma per il resto del tempo gli teneva compagnia.

Era così solo da bramare una casa infestata da fantasmi?

E non avrebbe preso in considerazione l’idea che la spiegazione a tutto ciò fosse molto meno sovrannaturale?

No, perché casa sua era sempre chiusa, entrare e uscire a piacimento non era possibile. Se ne sarebbe accorto soprattutto di notte.

E poi le scritte sui mobili che comparivano dal nulla?

E le stampanti che stampavano da sole?

Per favore… Le prove erano schiaccianti.

Al mattino però non trovò alcuna scritta sul mobiletto della cucina e un po’ ci aveva sperato.

Rifletté qualche minuto e poi si infilò in bagno per una mezz’ora tra doccia e cambio d’abiti.

Solo dopo ritornò in cucina e sorrise di fronte alla scritta:

BELLO

Ci mise un attimo a ricordarsi quale era stata la sua ultima domanda della sera prima rivolta al fantasma.

 

 

Nel fine settimana arrivarono a consegnargli il letto.

“Era ora, cazzo…” accolse gli operai della ditta sull’irritato. Era in ritardo con l’opera di insediamento e soprattutto con le prime operazioni all’interno degli altri appartamenti. Non era colpa degli uomini che dovevano consegnargli il letto, ma di certo il fatto che la ditta si fosse presa il suo tempo lo infastidiva parecchio. “Doveva arrivare tre giorni fa.”

“Ci sono stati problemi con i camion e le consegne sono slittate…” uno dei due cominciò.

“Sì, non me ne frega niente, ero io che dormivo per terra, non il vostro direttore,” Nigel gesticolò verso la stanzetta, “Il letto vecchio da portare via è di là.”

“Noi consegniamo e basta,” l’altro uomo scosse una mano.

“No, voi vi portate via quel letto,” Nigel indicò la stanza, “E mi montate questo,” indicò i vari pezzi portati in casa dai due. “Adesso!”

Era da un po’ che non gli capitava di dover fare la voce grossa. Era anche da un po’ che non la faceva con gente che non c’entrava nulla e con cui se la prendeva solo perché si sentiva in diritto di farlo.

Quando accadeva Nigel pensava subito a suo padre che gli avrebbe detto che non era quello il modo di rivolgersi agli altri.

Già, ma suo padre non c’era più da molto tempo e lui aveva dovuto imparare a fare lo stronzo. Meglio spesso che mai.

I due operai si guardarono e poi guardarono lui.

Ormai non poteva più rimangiarsi l’ordine, era così che funzionava.

Vinse la lotta di sguardi che terminò con due persone rassegnate che per evitare guai fecero quanto richiesto. Li lasciò lavorare da soli nella camera non proprio fiero del suo comportamento, ma così andavano le cose.

 

Quella sera stessa, nonostante la piccola camera non gli suscitasse belle sensazioni decise di provare il nuovo letto e concedere ristoro alla sua schiena malandata.

Fu una notte serena.

Non solo, fu una dormita unica dalla sera alla mattina, senza risvegli improvvisi, incubi, strani rumori e visite inaspettate.

Al mattino, Nigel si riscoprì ansioso di andare in cucina a controllare il messaggio del buongiorno.

Ma non ce n’erano. I mobiletti erano puliti e bianchi così come li aveva lasciati il giorno prima.


	3. Chapter 3

Il primo contatto mandato da Darko doveva presentarsi quella stessa sera.

Con due piani di appartamenti a disposizione, Nigel non dovette far altro che comunicare a Darko il numero di quello che sarebbe stato aperto e poi andare materialmente a forzarne la porta.

Non una difficile impresa, visto che al piano di sopra ben due porte erano rimaste scardinate da chissà quali eventi passati. Mai rimesse in sesto e con ancora i sigilli della polizia strappati a penzolare ai lati.

La cosa buona di quella palazzina era proprio il fatto che comunque tre inquilini ancora risiedevano all’interno e che quindi il portone principale era chiuso. Era un luogo dimenticato da tutti, che cadeva a pezzi, ma per entrare dovevi avere una chiave o dovevi avere qualcuno che ti apriva.

Testò l’utilità del posto di scambio fin da subito. La percentuale per un servizio come quello era alta; non servivano molti clienti, ne servivano pochi ma che commerciavano in roba grossa. Refurtiva da tenere nascosta, soldi da riciclare, cazzo, non sarebbero venuti a cercare lì nemmeno i Gioielli della Corona se qualcuno li avesse rubati.

Fu impegnato proprio col contatto e con Darko stesso tra comunicazioni e accordi da prendere.

Si trattava di una rapina ad una gioielleria di un’altra città. Mano a mano che si smerciava la roba che si poteva piazzare o che si fondeva l’oro c’era bisogno di qualcuno che nascondesse il tutto finché le acque non si fossero un po’ calmate.

Quel particolare _favore_ stava già fruttando guadagni senza avere neanche mosso un dito e col culo al riparo.

Mentre teneva tra le mani la prima mazzetta di contanti della sua nuova carriera, Nigel pensò che se per quello doveva sopportare di vivere in un buco di merda in compagnia di un fantasma, beh… Si poteva fare.

La giornata l’aveva impegnato tanto che solo a sera inoltrata, ormai in procinto di mettersi a letto, Nigel si accorse del foglio a terra, uscito dalla stampante.

Lo raccolse e sopra lesse _Nigel, non trattare male le persone._

Si riferiva agli operai che aveva minacciato a voce il giorno prima per avere il letto montato.

“Chi cazzo sei, mio padre?” sbottò d’istinto e per un attimo tornò a considerare l’idea che quelle comunicazioni fossero davvero frutto del desiderio dello spirito di suo padre di parlare col figlio lasciato troppo presto. Ma il fantasma gli aveva detto NO PADRE.

Accartocciò la pagina e la lanciò nel cestino. Andò in cucina, ma nel voltarsi qualcosa gli impose di bloccarsi e tornare sui suoi passi. Un’ombra vista di sfuggita alla finestra della sala.

Ci guardò una seconda volta e non c’era nulla, nemmeno i due occhi rossi che di solito si materializzavano nell’angolo, ma per una frazione di secondo aveva giurato di aver visto un ragazzo dai capelli corti. Non aveva colto nient’altro, ma era certo che il riflesso visto nel vetro fosse quello di un ragazzo.

“Sei tu?” chiese Nigel alla stanza vuota. “Quello eri tu? Per farmi capire una volta per tutte che non sei mio padre?”

Ma non ottenne risposta in nessun modo, né dalla stampante, né dai mobiletti della cucina.

E un’altra notte trascorse serena dormendo.

 

 

 

Il viavai per quel particolare _affare_ fu limitato in realtà a due sole visite nel corso delle due settimane successive.

Nigel non aveva ancora incrociato né tantomeno conosciuto gli altri inquilini. Il suo appartamento era così lontano dalle scale che portavano ai piani superiori che si sarebbe dovuto appostare per vedere uno degli altri inquilini, quindi si evitò anche l’eventuale fastidio di dover giustificare facce sconosciute.

Fischiettando aprì la porta di casa, reggendo nell’incavo dell’altro braccio la busta della spesa.

Si era trattato bene, visto il recente guadagno, e aveva comprato un vino che da solo costava quanto la macchinetta del caffè. Con un mezzo sorriso ricordò che al suo fantasma non piaceva l’odore del caffè.

A proposito…

Come d’abitudine entrò in sala e guardò a terra, felice di constatare che un foglio c’era stavolta. Da quando il suo fantasma non scriveva più sui mobili quello era diventato l’unico mezzo di comunicazione. Ed era anche più divertente da quando non gli mostrava più sue immagini addormentato.

La settimana prima aveva ricevuto due fogli con sopra due poesie, una su due anime affini che facevano amicizia e l’altra sull’esatto opposto, sul desiderio di solitudine e l’incapacità di relazionarsi con gli altri.

Non aveva compreso il contrasto tra le due cose, ma aveva apprezzato le parole di entrambe.

Poi una serie di stampe in diversi colori del nome Adam. E anche se non lo diceva ad alta voce, nella sua testa Nigel aveva preso a chiamare così il fantasma.

Raccolse il foglio proprio pensando che Adam si stava facendo risentire.

Gli si spense il sorriso non appena lesse:

_Quello che fai negli altri appartamenti è sbagliato, Nigel._

Ad una cosa non aveva prestato attenzione, Nigel se ne rese conto in quel momento.

Il suo fantasma, Adam, era diventato stranamente loquace da quando non scriveva più sui mobiletti.

Strinse il foglio nella mano ma, anche se gli piaceva molto poco ciò che leggeva nero su bianco, non espresse ad alta voce alcun commento.

La sua prudenza aveva poco a che fare con il fatto che l’entità era ovunque, in casa sua, che sentiva tutto e che vedeva tutto.

Aveva più a che fare con la sensazione che forse forse lui era il più grosso coglione sulla terra e che il suo retaggio culturale un po’ alternativo lo aveva fatto immergere troppo in quel clima di assurdità e non senso.

Staccò la presa della stampante, cosa che non aveva mai fatto neanche la sera in cui erano cominciate ad uscire da essa sue immagini mai viste.

Consumò cibo e vino al tavolo, pensando che i fantasmi impiccioni come Adam non piacevano a nessuno, soprattutto se si impicciavano di cose che a dirle ad alta voce e alle persone sbagliate, potevano mettere Nigel nei guai.

Si sdraiò a letto e con gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto ricordò che le foto di lui che dormiva erano improvvisamente cessate dal momento in cui lui aveva cominciato a dormire in quella stanza. Che le scritte sui mobiletti erano cessate nello stesso momento. Le angolazioni delle foto, tutte scattate dal basso, le parole tutte ad un’altezza di una ventina di centimetri…

E il ragno non era più comparso, sempre da allora.

Nigel diede un’occhiata generale nell’oscurità attorno a lui.

E pensò che quella stanza occupata doveva aver creato problemi al suo fantasma.

 

Il mattino dopo controllò la stampante e, com’era prevedibile, non c’era nessun nuovo messaggio.

Annuì, tra sé e sé pensando che la stampante era munita di wifi, ma che anche quello smetteva di funzionare se staccavi la spina.

Un fantasma che non sa riattivare un congegno spento…

“Adam… Adam… Che fantasma scarso,” mormorò piano.

Tornò in camera, perché era come se da lì tutto fosse cominciato, con quell’orrendo ragno gigante che proprio lì dentro era scomparso la prima volta che l’aveva visto.

“Spero che potrai perdonarmi Adam,” disse ad alta voce, “So di aver sbagliato, non lo farò più. Ti prego non smettere di comunicare con me, ora che la stampante si è rotta.”

Così dicendo lasciò la stanza.

E una mezz’ora dopo anche l’appartamento. Aprì e chiuse forte la porta, camminò per il corridoio a passi decisi, dopodiché si tolse le scarpe e ritornò indietro in punta di piedi. Socchiuse la porta di casa e si appostò a guardare dalla feritoia creata.

Non aveva nulla da perdere e aveva un sacco di tempo libero.  

 

 

Calcolò i dieci minuti canonici che chiunque avrebbe calcolato, da un consorte che aspettava l’amante ad un ragazzino che doveva rubare i giornaletti sporchi del padre, i dieci minuti che assicuravano che la casa fosse vuota e che il residente non dovesse tornare indietro perché aveva scordato qualcosa, e proprio trascorso quel tempo qualcosa si mosse.

Dallo spiraglio della porta non riusciva a distinguere perfettamente, ma quello che stava uscendo dalla sua camera, che apposta aveva lasciato aperta, era il famoso ragno mai più visto.

Non ci mise molto a fare mente locale e a considerare che sì, il ragno era sparito da quando aveva cominciato a dormire lì in camera e che, soprattutto, il fantasma aveva smesso di lasciargli messaggi sui mobiletti da quando quella camera veniva spesso e volentieri chiusa. Era da lì che il ragno emergeva, ed era lì dentro che era sparito nelle poche occasioni in cui gli era riuscito di coglierlo di sorpresa.

Maledizione, lo stava perdendo di vista mentre andava in cucina.

Nigel sgattaiolò dentro e gli rimase alle spalle, curandone i movimenti.

Era un aggeggio incredibile, ma pur sempre un aggeggio.

A forma di ragno, con le lunghe zampe che ora che poteva vedere bene non erano altro che appendici mobili per permettergli di camminare.

Lo vide coi suoi occhi alzarsi sulle zampette dietro, e cominciare a spruzzare vernice rossa sul mobiletto.

Certo, aveva appena chiesto al suo fantasma di farsi risentire e quello stava ottemperando al compito.

Un cazzo di robottino comandato a distanza che forse era anche più incredibile del fantasma.

Nigel non rimase a leggere la scritta, tornò fuori dalla porta; il suo interesse era scoprire da dove diavolo riusciva ad infilarsi in casa quell’affare. E chi cazzo lo stava spiando.

A scritta ultimata il ragno scivolò sul pavimento, questa volta come avesse le rotelle, e fece ritorno in camera. Nigel aprì la porta, silenzioso lo tallonò, dando per scontato che la sicura telecamera con cui si guardava attorno non fosse puntata indietro al momento, fino a che quello non si infilò sotto al letto.

Nigel attese qualche minuto, l’espressione confusa che gli stava segnando ogni zona del viso.

Si grattò la testa, poi si decise e si sdraiò a terra. Sotto il letto non c’era nulla.

“Cazzo,” borbottò sottovoce, “Non ci credo, mi è scappato.”

Dopo un paio di movimenti, prima in ginocchio, poi di nuovo sdraiato, poi di nuovo in ginocchio, si risolse a spostare il letto, più per nervosismo che per altro.

E nell’angolo sulla destra, quello che rimaneva più oscurato, proprio sul muro, c’era un buco tanto grande che ci sarebbe potuto passare un gatto. Uno molto grasso.

“Figlio di…” tenne la voce bassissima, ma non era certo che bastasse. Forse da quel buco chiunque lo stesse spiando poteva sentire ogni suo fottuto respiro. Ecco perché da quando dormiva lì dentro non si era più azzardato a far muovere quel coso, troppo rischioso farglielo passare sotto al naso. Chiunque fosse sentiva tutto da lì, perfino l’odore del caffè quando Nigel lo preparava.

E lui che aveva passato quei giorni a parlare ad alta voce non solo al fantasma stesso, ma anche a Darko per ogni minima cosa riguardante i traffici negli appartamenti.

Infilò una mano nel buco, mossa probabilmente sconsigliata in qualsiasi film horror, ma doveva capire come funzionava.

Sentiva aria sulla mano, aria fredda. Tastò attorno e gli sembrò che fosse un’intercapedine che portava verso il basso, non verso l’alto.

Ritirò la mano.

Ma non c’era nulla sotto a quel piano.

Non c’era un seminterrato e ricordava di aver sbuffato con il manico di scopa Phil per la mancanza della lavanderia.

E Phil aveva risposto che non c’era.

No, no. Aveva detto che non c’era più. Quelle erano state le esatte parole.

Nigel uscì di nuovo dall’appartamento.

Se ci fosse stato un piano sotto a quello ci sarebbero volute delle scale per raggiungerlo. Visto che tra le altre mancanze di quella palazzina si contava anche l’ascensore.

Dunque delle scale non potevano essere sparite, né essere state demolite. Potevano solo essere state chiuse.

E nascoste dietro ad una parete, magari una tirata su alla veloce.

Nigel raggiunse la fine del corridoio, il vicolo cieco in cui mai era andato perché non c’era assolutamente nulla lì, a parte quella parete.

Idiota.

E non si era mai chiesto perché prolungare così tanto un corridoio se non c’erano altri appartamenti da quella parte.

Toccò la superficie e si accorse subito che non era neanche un muro. Non erano mattoni, era legno compensato ma leggero, di quelli che costavano poco.

Di quelli che si buttavano giù a calci.

Non voleva esattamente demolire la parete, e non voleva essere sentito, se possibile, così rientrò in casa e si armò di coltello.

Ridacchiò come un bambino quando la lama penetrò nella parete e quella si lasciò tagliare come fosse cartone, come fosse tela.

Puntò la torcia nel buco praticato e sbirciò in quello che era il prolungamento del corridoio. C’erano altri due appartamenti lì dietro e in fondo, con tutta probabilità, le scale che portavano al piano inferiore.

Non più preoccupato di essere udito terminò di aprire un varco solo per se stesso.

Trattenne il fiato e si infilò schiacciandosi contro il muro. L’odore da quella parte era più che semplice muffa e chiuso; era decadenza, putredine, odore di cose dimenticate e infatti sepolte, nascoste agli occhi.

Quella parte della palazzina non era affatto sulle piantine che Phil gli aveva dato. Il che era assurdo; da fuori di certo gli appartamenti in più si vedevano. Era lui che non ci aveva mai fatto caso, anche perché l’esterno dell’edificio non aveva alcuna attrattiva, così come non l’aveva l’interno. Non si era mai soffermato a guardarlo.

Quindi non erano sulle piante perché non agibili.

Altra assurdità; praticamente nessuno degli appartamenti a parte il suo e gli altri due in affitto al terzo piano erano agibili.

Quindi perché quella parte dell’edificio era stata cancellata del tutto?

Era tanto buio e la sua torcia illuminava ben poco. Però si sentiva nell’aria che qualcosa lì non andava, che qualcosa era successo.

E il suo stalker aveva scelto un posto migliore del suo per nascondersi, un posto che addirittura era stato dimenticato da tutti.

Nigel pregustò il momento in cui avrebbe messo le mani addosso a chi lo stava spiando, avrebbe minacciato, terrorizzato, fino a che la persona in questione non avesse temuto così tanto per la sua incolumità da non dargli più fastidio.

E se non fosse bastato era pronto a fare di peggio.

In fondo al nuovo pezzo di corridoio c’era una porta di ferro, contrassegnata dalla scritta PRIVATO, resa quasi illeggibile dallo sporco e dall’usura. Nigel abbassò la maniglia e contemporaneamente diede una spallata. Si rivelò essere una giusta mossa; la porta, prima incastrata, emise un rumore di cedimento simile a quello di un ramo che si spezzava.

Nigel passò un dito sullo stipite, non era scardinato, ma visibilmente rovinato. Quella porta non si apriva da tempo.

Sempre armato di torcia scese una serie di scale e poi un’altra, trovandosi all’inizio dell’ennesimo corridoio.

La temperatura si era talmente abbassata che lui stesso stava cominciando a tremare di freddo, lì sotto era umido e scuro come una cantina, ma sembrava più una grotta.

Si imbatté in una porta alla sua sinistra. Questa si aprì docilmente alla sua spinta. Ad un rapido passaggio della torcia vide una serie di lavatrici da un lato e dall’altro della piccola stanza. La famosa lavanderia, anch’essa però fuori uso da tempo. Alcuni degli oblò erano stati rimossi, un paio di lavatrici erano state aperte e smembrate dei vari componenti.

La porta in fondo al corridoio, però. Era quella che gli interessava.

La raggiunse e la aprì circospetto. Puntò la torcia di fronte a sé, in alto, di lato. Distingueva poco, ma sentiva un odore di muffa meno forte, come se quel posto fosse utilizzato. Il freddo e l’umidità erano anche lì insopportabili, ma più si addentrava nella zona, più si rendeva conto che quello era un minuscolo appartamento.

Ogni minima cosa illuminata era qualcosa che gli dava la sensazione di appartenere a qualcuno; gli stivali nell’angolo, la sedia a ridosso della parete con sopra uno zaino, il cartone pieno di cianfrusaglie sotto ad un tavolo.

Spostò una tendina e illuminò una minuscola cucina con una sedia accanto ad un banchetto e un piano cottura su cui era stato posizionato un forno a microonde.

Dietro un paravento un’altra stanzetta che doveva essere un bagno, ma piccolo come quelli dei motel. La doccia c’era ma non vedeva come fosse possibile usarla, e non vedeva come lì sotto potesse arrivare l’acqua.

Intanto la corrente sembrava un optional, di certo nessun riscaldamento.

L’ultimo ambiente, anche quello minuscolo, era una sorta di camera da letto che però era… Tutt’altro.

Nigel osservò senza sapere cosa stesse osservando.

Congegni, schermi, computer, cavi, lucette intermittenti, pezzi di metallo, ingranaggi, viti…

“Cazzo…” esalò facendo andare gli occhi da una fonte di luce all’altra. Tenue, ma la luce c’era.

Beh, la corrente lì sotto arrivava dunque, sembrava il mercatino dell’usato dell’elettronica. Ai suoi occhi nulla aveva senso, cianfrusaglie conservate come cimeli e senza utilità.

Poi vide il ragno.

Eccolo lì, con le lunghe zampe e il corpo largo e scuro. Da vicino si distingueva bene l’occhio della videocamera, ci mise la faccia di fronte e solo allora si accorse che uno solo degli schermi, quello che gli era sembrato il meno utile di tutti, nell’angolo della scrivania a destra, stava trasmettendo la sua faccia in diretta, perplessa e un po’ incazzata.

Più in alto, posizionato sopra al ragno, su uno scaffale malandato pieno di altri marchingegni, troneggiava un altro aggeggio simile, con un grosso corpo scuro e due cerchi rotondi e rossi che assomigliavano a due occhi.

Nigel avvicinò una mano per toccarlo e un tonfo alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.

Si voltò e nel farlo toccò dentro una serie di oggetti non identificati che si sparpagliarono a terra.

Sempre a terra, che gattonava per squagliarsela, un fagotto di vestiti irriconoscibile.

“Ehi!” gli urlò Nigel buttandoglisi sopra, “Dove pensi di andare?”

Trattenne l’ormai smascherato fantasma per le braccia e quello cominciò ad urlare come se gli avesse staccato un dito a morsi.

Preso alla sprovvista Nigel lo lasciò andare; per quanto arrabbiato si trovò spiazzato dalla reazione esagerata.

Non appena gli levò le mani di dosso il fantasma smise di urlare, si accucciò a terra proteggendosi la testa con le mani e cominciò a mugolare, “No no no no,” a bassissima voce, come stesse implorando qualcuno, ma non direttamente lui, di non fargli del male.

“Merda,” disse Nigel sedendosi a terra. Voleva prendersi tutte le ragioni che gli spettavano per essere furioso, minacciare, vendicarsi, menare le mani… Ma gli stava passando la voglia.

Trascorsero così un paio di minuti, il fantasma a lamentarsi sommessamente e lui ad imprecare nella sua lingua natia, ma senza aprire bocca, dopodiché all’improvviso cessò ogni suono.

Il respiro del padrone di casa appallottolato a terra si fece regolare e, adagio, le mani si spostarono dalla testa. Nigel poté così vederlo in viso.

Non poteva esserne certo, ma sembrava il ragazzo intravisto alla sua finestra sere prima.

“Adam?” lo chiamò.

Gli occhi grandi, sgranati, ebbero un guizzo, ma non si posarono su di lui. “Ciao Nigel,” bisbigliò il giovane.

Nigel alzò gli occhi al cielo in una sorta di ultima imprecazione esasperata. In che diavolo di assurdo universo parallelo era finito?

“Che cazzo fai, spii la gente Adam?” si rivolse a lui Nigel. Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi al tono e alla volgarità usati. Nigel si morsicò un labbro incazzato per il fatto che si stava sentendo in colpa e non era lui il colpevole, invece, per una volta.

Si tirò su da terra, perché voleva riguadagnare la posizione di predominanza. “Allora?” lo incalzò una volta in piedi.

Adam si nascose di nuovo dietro un braccio. Sia il viso che l’atteggiamento ricordavano quelli di un bambino spaventato.

E Nigel sapeva di non essere il tipo che se la prendeva coi bambini, spaventati o meno.

Trovò la forza di moderare tono e termini e riprovò, “Posso sapere che cosa fai qui sotto, Adam?”

Non era mai stato così tranquillo nel parlare nemmeno con se stesso.

Il ragazzo si passò il dorso della mano sul naso, un gesto che Nigel trovò disarmante e si chiese che cazzo gli stava prendendo; era sceso per farsi giustizia e a momenti era pronto a chiedere scusa.

“Vivo qui,” rispose piano Adam.

Nigel chiuse gli occhi, interiormente sbuffando, “Questo lo vedo, ma a parte il fatto che non mi sembra neanche una casa, più una topaia, e lo dice uno che già vive in una topaia, la mia domanda è perché passi il tuo tempo a spiare la gente?”

Doveva aver perso progressivamente il tono calmo, perché Adam, sdraiato sul pavimento con la guancia premuta a terra, roteava gli occhi come nel tentativo di cogliere le intenzioni del suo interlocutore senza doverlo sfidare con lo sguardo.

Questo ragazzo non era solo spaventato, aveva anche difficoltà ad interagire indipendentemente dal momento. Non era la reazione normale di uno che era stato beccato a fare qualcosa che non doveva, ma più quella di un cucciolo che cercava di non far arrabbiare un umano di cui non conosceva le possibili reazioni.

“Solo te,” bisbigliò Adam dietro le dita.

“Solo me?” domandò Nigel, “Solo me cosa?”

“Non spio la gente,” ribatté Adam, “Solo te.”

“Che cazzo di giustificazione sarebbe?”

Silenzio.

“Cos’è? Non rispondi se uso parolacce?” si informò Nigel, “ _Non si tratta male la gente, Nigel_ ,” gli fece il verso usando una vocina che non era neanche quella del ragazzo, che al contrario aveva un tono di voce basso e caldo.

“Credo che tu sia arrabbiato,” disse Adam, “Ma non capisco perché. Non mi piace quando sei arrabbiato.”

“Non ti piace quando…?” Nigel cominciò perplesso, “Che cazzo significa? Chi ti conosce? E tu non conosci me.”

Un sopracciglio di Adam si sollevò, Nigel colse la sua espressione stupita, “Ti conosco, un po’. Ti ho osservato…” disse il ragazzo.

Nigel scosse la testa incredulo, allargò le braccia anche se non visto da Adam e di nuovo rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. “Non ci credo…” borbottò.

“Oh,” disse Adam, “Non mi credi? Sì, ti ho osservato, davvero. Ho sentito quello che dicevi anche con Darko…”

“Quante cazzo di cose sai, eh fantasma?” Nigel gli offrì una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi, ma Adam non comprese il gesto e di nuovo si schermò il viso con le mani.

“Se avessi voluto picchiarti l’avrei già fatto da un pezzo!” esclamò Nigel esasperato. Ottenne solo di far arricciare Adam su se stesso ancora di più. Stufo, lo afferrò per un braccio facendolo urlare.

“Ok ok ok,” Nigel alzò le mani e indietreggiò, mentre Adam si sollevava da terra e si metteva seduto contro un mucchio di oggetti accatastati alle sue spalle. Cominciò a muovere il busto avanti e indietro sbattendoci contro piano la schiena.

Il viso era proprio quello pulito di un bambino, gli occhi sperduti e grandi e la bocca che tremava semiaperta gli toglievano metà dei suoi anni e già non poteva averne più di venticinque.

“Ascolta, Adam, non mi piace che si metta il naso nei miei affari, ma non sono qui per farti del male e se prometti di tagliare con queste stronzate possiamo tornare ognuno alla propria vita.”

“Oh,” Adam socchiuse la bocca per poi richiuderla in fretta. Annuì diverse volte abbracciandosi le ginocchia, gli occhi fissi verso quella che era la sua cucina.

“Ho bisogno di essere certo che non farai più viaggiare i tuoi giocattoli dalle mie parti,” continuò Nigel, “Il buco in casa mia lo chiuderò io, ma per il resto è compito tuo, Adam, nessun utilizzo a distanza della mia stampante e tieni il tuo robot con gli occhi rossi lontano dalla mia finestra, chiaro?”

Adam annuì ancora. A Nigel piacque poco la brutta sensazione che si fece strada nel suo petto quando vide il viso del ragazzo farsi serio e poi triste e poi deluso tutto nell’arco di pochi secondi.

“Ok, se siamo d’accordo, allora posso andarmene,” Nigel uscì dalla stanzetta con due soli passi. “Stammi bene Adam,” lo salutò.

E gli sembrò un augurio assurdo da fare a chi viveva in un posto che lui non avrebbe utilizzato neanche come prigione per il peggiore dei criminali.

Ma lui non era un cazzo di missionario e aveva altro da fare che preoccuparsi dei vicini di casa.

Nigel riaccese la torcia non appena fu fuori dall’appartamento di Adam.

Mentre ripercorreva a ritroso il corridoio pensò che no, quello non era un appartamento. Adam probabilmente viveva in quella che era stata una cantina o una stanzetta per ritirare oggetti che servivano per la manutenzione della palazzina.

E no, Adam non era un suo vicino di casa. Almeno non uno di cui gli altri erano a conoscenza. Era certo che Phil o chiunque altro si occupasse di quel luogo non aveva la minima idea che qualcuno avesse deciso di vivere al di là di quella parete finta.

Ma si sarebbe accertato della cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte Phil, il mattino successivo, Nigel temette fosse per comunicargli dello strambo vicino di casa su cui non era stato stato informato.

Nel breve attimo prima che Phil cominciasse a parlare si domandò perché aveva così tanta paura che la motivazione della sua visita fosse quella. E, anzi, perché non era lui stesso a lamentarsi con Phil di tutte le porcherie nascoste di quel luogo che pure si permetteva di domandare un affitto?

“Sono qui per l’affitto, signor Inescu,” disse Phil infatti.

Nigel sbatté gli occhi confuso da quella lettura nel suo pensiero. Si diede una mossa e lasciò aperta la porta, “Sì, sì… Certo.”

Afferrò i pantaloni del giorno prima e dalla tasca dietro tirò fuori tre banconote. Scrollò le spalle nel constatare che erano molte di più di quelle che servivano, ma le allungò lo stesso all’uomo. “Non li ho giusti,” disse, “Tenga il resto come anticipo per il prossimo mese.”

Phil balbettò, “Oh, ehm… Oh… Ok,” armeggiò con la sua valigetta di pelle per aprirla. “Posso…?” chiese in difficoltà, “Posso appoggiarmi da qualche parte?”

Nigel gli indicò il tavolo della cucina, rapidamente facendo mente locale se l’ultima volta aveva cancellato le scritte sui mobiletti o meno.

Ma erano ormai in cucina.

E per fortuna era pulita.

“Dunque segno anche l’anticipo per il prossimo mese…” disse Phil sovrappensiero scribacchiando su dei fogli. “Ecco, firmi qui,” gli passò la penna e Nigel scrisse rapido il suo nome.

Poi guardò l’uomo.

“Quando le ho chiesto l’altra volta mi ha detto che la lavanderia non c’è più,” iniziò con il solo intento di vedere la sua reazione.

Le sopracciglia di Phil scattarono all’insù, “Sì, purtroppo c’è stato un gran brutto incendio nella parte sinistra della palazzina, avrà notato da fuori le finestre degli appartamenti che non sono raggiungibili.”

Nigel nascose quello che minacciava di diventare un ringhio.

“No, non… Non me n’ero accorto,” ammise con fastidio. Non aggiunse che quella era una cazzo di informazione che uno non avrebbe dovuto estorcere da uno stronzo dell’impresa immobiliare.

“Sì, quella parte della palazzina è stata chiusa più di un anno fa perché inagibile,” Phil sorrise imbarazzato, “Più… Più inagibile del resto comunque… E quindi si sono persi due appartamenti e il seminterrato.”

“L’incendio…?” Nigel scosse la testa alla ricerca di qualsiasi informazione.

“Sono morte delle persone, purtroppo,” rispose subito Phil, “Due famiglie. Padre e figlio in un appartamento e genitori e una bambina nell’altro. Tragico incidente.”

Phil prese su la sua borsa e si diresse veloce alla porta, “Comunque quella zona è ben separata da questa, non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi.”

Aprì la porta senza attendere di essere accompagnato fuori. Evidentemente non aveva voglia di fornire altri dettagli e quelli dati forse già gli erano pesati.

Nigel lo salutò alla buona chiudendo la porta.

Dunque una parte di quanto aveva scoperto non era un segreto. Phil aveva omesso, da bravo venditore di merda che altrimenti non sarebbe stata affittata, ma non si era tirato indietro ad una domanda diretta.

Ciò che era segreto era che là sotto qualcuno viveva dal giorno in cui la zona era stata chiusa e dimenticata.

Quella era un’informazione solo in suo possesso e Nigel si rese conto del motivo per cui aveva temuto che Phil gli parlasse di Adam e del motivo per cui aveva temuto di entrare in cucina e dover spiegare perché i suoi mobili portavano scritte come _Ciao, Nigel_. O _Bentornato_.

Gli piaceva l’idea che Adam fosse un’informazione solo in suo possesso.

 

 

Aveva trascorso la metà delle sue giornate col pensiero quasi costante al suo fantasma da quando abitava lì.

All’inizio per timore, in alcune rare occasioni per puro terrore, e negli ultimi tempi per una sorta di abitudine mista a divertimento. In fondo non si era mai sentito solo.

Mai si sarebbe aspettato, seduto al tavolo della sua cucina, mentre sbocconcellava un panino e delle patatine ormai fredde, che Adam sarebbe stato un pensiero costante anche dopo aver scoperto che era un essere umano e che gli stava facendo giusto il dispetto di spiarlo.

Il fatto era che non gli aveva dato l’impressione di essere uno alla ricerca di ricatto, non gli aveva dato nemmeno l’impressione di voler chiamare la polizia e rendere pubblici i suoi traffici. Cazzo, se era per quello il ragazzo sembrava essersi tirato fuori dal mondo, altro che aiutare le forze dell’ordine.

No, non l’aveva spiato per quello.

Doveva essere un senzatetto che aveva deciso di abitare là sotto per mancanza di posti migliori. Era chiaro che non stava bene in mezzo alla gente e, senza un lavoro, o era quello o la strada.

Faceva un gran freddo là sotto.

E come mangiava?

Nigel guardò nel suo piatto e poi al soffitto, sbuffando.

Non erano cazzi suoi.

Gli avrebbe fatto il favore di non rivelare a nessuno che stava lì sotto, ma il resto non erano cazzi suoi.

Guardò i mobiletti bianchi della cucina. L’alone roseo delle scritte precedenti, a ben guardare, ancora si notava.

Nigel sospirò.

Non erano cazzi suoi.

 

 

Non furono cazzi suoi il giorno successivo, quando fissò il buco nel muro della sua stanza con le mani sui fianchi e poi scrollò le spalle e lo lasciò così com’era, nascondendolo di nuovo col letto.

E non furono cazzi suoi nemmeno il giorno dopo ancora, quando rimase un paio d’ore alla finestra, di notte, a vedere se c’era movimento, se qualcuno passava, se c’erano occhi rossi a fissarlo.

Non furono cazzi suoi fino a tre giorni dopo, quando si armò di torcia e si preparò a scendere di nuovo nel seminterrato.

Curiosità?

Si disse che era curiosità, una giustificazione buona come un’altra.

Arrivato alla porta bussò, questa volta.

Scosse la testa, stranito dal differente modo con cui stava trattando quel posto ora che sapeva essere la casa di qualcuno, e dall’assurdità di tutta la situazione. “Adam?” chiamò.

Bussò ancora, attese e bussò un’altra volta.

Allora udì una voce flebile, da dietro la porta, “Nigel?” domandò la voce.

Nigel fu tentato di fare il sarcastico, ma senza chiedersi perché lasciò perdere. “Sì, Adam, sono Nigel.”

La porta di ferro si aprì di qualche centimetro; un occhio blu, illuminato a stento dalla luce all’interno dell’appartamento, si affacciò circospetto, puntato verso il basso.

“Ehi…” lo salutò Nigel alzando una mano. La abbassò subito, “Mi chiedevo solo… Come…? Come stai?”

“Oh, bene,” rispose Adam, come se una volta sentita la motivazione per cui Nigel era lì fosse tutto chiaro, e Nigel pensava non lo fosse affatto, poi richiuse la porta.

“No! Adam!” Nigel bussò un’altra volta, “Apri.”

Il ragazzo si affacciò per metà un’altra volta. Rimase con la mano aggrappata alla porta e le labbra premute sul dorso, in attesa.

Nigel tentennò, “Non mi…? Fai… Posso entrare?” terminò con difficoltà.

“Oh, ok,” Adam aprì la porta per farlo passare e quando Nigel fu dentro rimase in piedi immobile facendo vagare lo sguardo in ogni direzione.

“Sono venuto a…” Nigel mosse una mano in un gesto vago, “A vedere come stai. Non è esattamente un luogo sano in cui vivere, questo.”

Chi cazzo era, un assistente sociale? Perché era sceso lì? Non erano cazzi suoi!

“Non lo è?” chiese Adam confuso.

“Fa molto freddo,” ribatté Nigel, “È umido e buio… Come fai a stare qui?”

“Oh,” il ragazzo sobbalzò come avesse compreso finalmente le preoccupazioni di Nigel. “Il mio appartamento è andato a fuoco, non posso più vivere lì dentro perché l’odore è peggio di quello del tuo caffè.”

Nigel sorrise e corrugò la fronte nello stesso momento, certo che quel particolare miscuglio di sensazioni fosse cosa da aspettarsi ad ogni conversazione con questo ragazzo.

“Era tuo uno degli appartamenti?” Nigel indicò in alto e Adam annuì più volte, “Di mio padre,” specificò poi.

“Tuo padre…” ripeté Nigel ricordando le parole di Phil, che un padre e un figlio erano morti nell’incendio.

“Credono che tu sia morto insieme a lui,” dichiarò più a se stesso, senza aspettarsi una conferma dal ragazzo.

Non credeva che la reazione di Adam fosse stata intenzionale. L’avevano dato per morto, nessuno l’aveva cercato, e lui aveva risolto rimanendo a vivere nell’unico posto che conosceva. Il ragazzo doveva avere più di qualche remora ad infilarsi nel mondo là fuori.

Nigel non sapeva quale fosse il problema, ma era evidente che Adam era speciale.

Il ragazzo si spostò dall’entrata e si mise di fronte a Nigel muovendosi da un piede all’altro. Nigel stava per chiedergli che cazzo… Poi comprese che voleva spazio per passare. Nigel si spostò alzando le mani.

“C’era un sacco di spazio,” gli fece notare Nigel, “Hai paura di sfiorarmi?”

Adam si diresse a testa bassa nello stanzino cucina, fu colto da un eccesso di tosse grassa che durò a lungo.

“Ehi,” Nigel lo raggiunse, “Tutto bene?”

Soffocando gli ultimi spasmi il ragazzo annuì. “Ho la tosse,” affermò sicuro.

Nigel inclinò la testa, “Sembra più tu stia per morire soffocato, ma chiamala come vuoi.”

“Vuoi del tè?” domandò Adam mettendogli sotto al naso un mucchietto di sacchettini di tè accartocciati e malandati.

Nigel fissò prima l’offerta del ragazzo, poi il ragazzo stesso. “No, grazie. Non voglio sapere dove li hai presi. Come esci da qui?”

Adam ritirò le bustine nel cassettino di legno di un mobiletto ammuffito. Si fece serio, mordendosi un labbro.

“Per favore non arrabbiarti, non sono più venuto a guardare alla tua finestra,” mormorò Adam.

“No…” Nigel cercò di rassicurarlo. Assurdo. “Voglio solo sapere come fai a sopravvivere, dove vai a prenderti da mangiare…”

“Ho ancora qualche risparmio di mio padre che non è bruciato nell’incendio, lui teneva dei soldi sotto il pavimento della camera da letto,” spiegò Adam, “Tu invece fai nascondere i gioielli rubati in un buco nel muro,” Nigel strinse denti e pugni, trattenne la voglia di ringhiare. “Compro i maccheroni al formaggio e li cucino nel microonde.”

Evitò di chiedergli cosa avrebbe fatto una volta finiti i soldi, evitò anche di chiedergli che razza di vita fosse quella, perché rimanesse nascosto lì sotto, da quanto tempo…

Troppe domande, troppi cazzi che non erano suoi.

Eppure Nigel non riusciva a levarsi di torno.

Si affacciò nell’altra stanzetta. Al contrario dell’ultima volta in cui era stato lì, tutto era spento. Ogni congegno, ogni lucetta. Ricordò il ragazzo dirgli che spiava solo lui, nessun altro. E ora evidentemente teneva fede alla promessa di non farlo più.

“Hai costruito tutto tu?” domandò prendendo in mano il ragno.

“Sono un ingegnere elettronico,” rispose Adam.

“Questi sono…” Nigel fischiò, “Dei cazzo di mostriciattoli brillanti, Adam,” disse compiaciuto. Alzò lo sguardo sul resto. Avrebbe scommesso sul fatto che tutto funzionava, tutto si muoveva, tutto eseguiva esattamente ciò che era stato creato per eseguire.

Si voltò verso Adam e lo trovò con la fronte increspata a boccheggiare confuso. “Mostriciattoli?” chiese il ragazzo.

“Intendo dire che i tuoi aggeggi sono incredibili,” spiegò Nigel, “Sei un genio, come fai a farli muovere?”

Ricordava che parte di quegli oggetti erano stati usati per spiarlo e che all’inizio l’avevano pure terrorizzato. Quello che non gli riusciva più di fare era essere arrabbiato col ragazzo. Ci avrebbe provato e magari avrebbe fatto pure finta di esserlo, giusto per non fargli dimenticare che la ragione stava dalla sua parte, ma ciò che vedeva era un cervello brillante, delle capacità messe in pratica con pochissime risorse.

“Sono tutti comandati a distanza dal computer,” mormorò Adam con sicurezza, “Basta dare loro le coordinate. Come col drone a forma di ape…”

Il ragazzo afferrò l’aggeggio con gli occhi rossi, quello che più volte si era affacciato alla sua finestra. Nigel lo guardò con una smorfia, “Quella la chiami ape? È satana.”

Adam sobbalzò, “No che non lo è!” allungò le braccia mostrando il drone sottosopra. Aveva un ventre nero e giallo a strisce che però Nigel non aveva mai notato al buio. Rise divertito da quanto poco bastava ad Adam per definire ape un mostro con gli occhi rossi che volava. Anche Adam sorrise e a Nigel piacque il momento. Forse anche troppo.

“Quindi a questo davi le coordinate di casa mia?” domandò Nigel sperando che prima o poi quegli occhi blu facessero un giro dalle parti dei suoi. Così, giusto per scambiarsi uno sguardo e magari capire un po’ di più questo ragazzo.

Adam invece perse il sorriso e deglutì preoccupato.

E di nuovo quell’attimo di senso di colpa investì Nigel, come se Adam non avesse nulla di cui scusarsi, come se l’averlo spiato per settimane ormai fosse passato in secondo piano ed era Nigel a doverla smettere di tirare in ballo la cosa. Si affrettò a specificare, “Sono solo curioso, Adam, non arrabbiato.”

Non appena pronunciò le parole Adam si rasserenò e annuì allegro, “Sì, lo portavo con me quando uscivo. Nella lavanderia c’è una galleria che alla fine sbuca sulla strada all’esterno. Poi lo facevo volare fino alla tua finestra.”

Nigel lo ascoltò fornire altre informazioni, tutte quelle che gli venivano richieste.

Non gli riusciva di arrabbiarsi perché non c’era malizia in quel ragazzo; gli stava raccontando cose che si potevano usare contro di lui e lo stava facendo solo perché Nigel gli aveva detto che non era arrabbiato e che non voleva fargli del male. Gli aveva semplicemente creduto.

Avrebbe potuto radergli al suolo quel buco di appartamento, rubargli quanto poco aveva di valore, gli ultimi risparmi del padre, perfino ammazzarlo. Ad Adam non era passato nemmeno per la testa.

E sì che il ragazzo era l’unico a sapere dei suoi loschi traffici con Darko. Se c’era qualcuno a non doversi fidare quello era Adam.

Aveva di fronte una specie di angelo senza pregiudizi e con la capacità di costruire macchine eccezionali.

“Il ragno invece passa da lì,” Nigel indicò il buco nel soffitto non appena lo vide. Gli occhi gli caddero su una mensola su cui faceva bella mostra di sé il cacciavite rosso rubatogli poco tempo prima.

“Oh… Già,” Adam ammise tra l’incerto e il colpevole.

“E quegli stronzi che mi hanno cambiato il letto non mi hanno detto che avevo un cazzo di buco nel muro,” realizzò Nigel parlando rivolto a Adam.

“Tu li avevi trattati molto male, Nigel,” commentò il ragazzo.

Rise per l’ennesima volta alla tranquillità con cui Adam trattava l’argomento. Come se fosse normale tutto quello che era accaduto nel corso di quel mese, come se fosse normale avere dei robot che entravano in casa degli altri. E come se avesse condiviso la vita di Nigel in quel mese, come un amico, ma senza di fatto essere mai stato fisicamente presente.

“Perché casa mia?” gli chiese Nigel all’improvviso, “Perché hai collegato il seminterrato proprio con casa mia?”

Adam si strinse nelle spalle, “Non sono stato io, era già così. Ho mandato il robot perché volevo vedere cosa c’era e ho scoperto che arrivava fino al piano di sopra. Poi ci sei andato ad abitare tu, qualche mese dopo.”

Nigel trovò curiosa la notizia, ma nulla di Adam dava ad intendere che stesse mentendo. Anzi, gli sembrava che Adam non fosse proprio in grado di dire bugie.

 

Cominciò presto a rendersi conto che Adam stava diventando un pensiero costante.

Dal momento in cui era rientrato a casa dopo la seconda visita fattagli, Nigel non era stato capace di passarci sopra.

A parte tutte le domande sui robot utilizzati che gli venivano improvvise e che avrebbe posto al ragazzo se l’avesse avuto vicino, gli ronzavano nelle orecchie una cifra impressionante di raccomandazioni, dal non prendere freddo al mangiare cose più sane. Troppe volte si ritrovò a scuotere la testa mormorando il suo mantra _non sono cazzi miei_ , e altrettante troppe volte si alzò e mise la mano sulla maniglia della porta, pronto ad aprirla e andare da lui, a fare cosa poi non sapeva.

Il ragazzo se la stava cavando, non aveva lamentele, aveva una testa mica male per cose che la maggior parte della gente avrebbe trovato incomprensibili.

Sì, ma era stata fortuna, fino a quel momento.

Quando avesse terminato le risorse? Quando l’avessero trovato? Quando in una delle sue uscite, sicuramente serali, avesse incontrato qualcuno di sbagliato e gli avessero fatto del male?

Era come se Adam, contattandolo e successivamente trasformandolo in persona a conoscenza dei fatti, l’avesse eletto a suo unico conoscente sulla terra. Era come se il ragazzo fosse invisibile a tutti tranne che a lui. Proprio come un fantasma.

Il suo rimuginare lo portò solo a dimenticarsi dell’arrivo del russo. Quando lo sentì al citofono ci mise più di qualche secondo a ricordarsi dell’accordo con quel tizio, che doveva nascondere i soldi di una rapina in banca per qualche settimana.

Lo accompagnò al piano superiore, nell’appartamento in cui lui e Darko avevano creato uno spazio vuoto nella parete di uno stanzino trasformandola in un bel nascondiglio capiente. I soldi erano tanti, e ci sarebbero stati tutti.

“Questo posto è uno schifo,” biascicò il russo in un inglese a malapena comprensibile, “Sembra che l’umidità si stia mangiando le pareti. Tieni d’occhio i miei soldi,” puntò il dito su Nigel.

“Senti, ringrazia che hai un cesso dove nasconderli i tuoi soldi,” ribatté Nigel, “Probabilmente hai cominciato la tua vita in una topaia peggio di questa, di che cazzo ti lamenti?”

“Voglio solo che i miei soldi non diventino merda liquida,” il russo gli passò davanti scendendo le scale. “E comunque perfino nelle topaie russe c’è chi sa occuparsi di ristrutturare e aggiustare.”

Mandò a cagare il lamentoso coglione, però con lui convenne che sì, il classico custode che si occupa di riparazioni era cosa tipica in ogni palazzina e che quello che prima abitava nell’appartamento che adesso era il suo doveva essere scappato per disperazione.

E fu subito folgorato da un’altra idea.

Rientrò in casa sua e si diresse in camera. Spostò il letto e si mise sdraiato a pancia in sotto. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima?

“Adam?” chiamò, ma senza alzare troppo la voce. “Adam mi senti?”

Non successe nulla per qualche minuto, ma Nigel non chiamò di nuovo; gli sembrava di udire rumori in sottofondo, molto in sottofondo e voleva attendere per vedere se la sua teoria aveva senso.

Infatti seguì un ronzio metallico molto tenue, che non avrebbe udito se non fosse stato attento. Si tirò indietro quando il robot ragno fece capolino dal buco nel muro.

“CIAO,” esclamò la voce metallica del ragno e Nigel sobbalzò urlando.

“Cazzo!” si mise a sedere con una mano sul petto. “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.”

“Oh, scusa,” disse Adam dal microfono sul ragno, “Ma se parlo da qua sotto devo urlare per farmi sentire e non mi piace urlare, Nigel.”

“Meno male che non hai mai usato questo giochetto le prime sere, o sarei morto di paura,” disse Nigel.

“Ci ho provato a parlare piano, a chiamarti qualche volta, ma tu ti spaventavi facilmente…” lo accusò Adam come fosse una colpa.

Nigel si trattenne dal mandarlo al diavolo.

Però ricordò in fretta la serata con la rossa che l’aveva mollato lì quando aveva sentito un’altra voce all’interno dell’appartamento.

E le volte che aveva pensato che suo padre lo stesse chiamando dall’aldilà.

“Credo che ci sia un motivo se il mio appartamento e il seminterrato sono collegati,” spiegò Nigel. Non si sentì neanche sciocco a parlare col ragno, anzi si rese conto che forse era la cosa meno strana fatta nel corso degli ultimi giorni. “Penso che siccome questo era l’appartamento del vecchio custode, forse comunicava con tutti i locali di manutenzione sottostanti. L’edificio è così vecchio che probabilmente nel corso degli anni ha subito modifiche, ma qualche collegamento dev’essere rimasto.”

Fissò il grosso ragno dove più o meno sapeva esserci l’occhio della telecamera. “Beh?” domandò al suo virtuale e silenzioso interlocutore.

“Perché me lo dici, Nigel?” chiese infine Adam.

Già, perché?

Perché voleva parlargli, dannazione. Voleva una patetica scusa per chiamarlo.

“Non lo so,” rispose stizzito, “Perché magari ti interessa?”

“Oh,” disse Adam, “No, non molto.”

Il ragno indietreggiò come a sottolineare le ultime affermazioni e scomparve nel cunicolo.

Nigel rimase a bocca socchiusa e palmi rovesciati in aria, incerto se imprecare o mettersi a ridere.

 

 

Perché gli aveva detto di smetterla di spiarlo per poi pentirsene una settimana dopo?

Possibile che quel genietto strambo e dai discutibili passatempi l’avesse preso così in parola e avesse desistito dal farsi gli affari suoi solo perché lui gliel’aveva chiesto?

Ok, non aveva senso.

Nigel si rendeva conto che il suo discorso non aveva alcun senso e che sarebbe dovuto essere contento del fatto che Adam aveva ubbidito subito all’ordine impartito.

Parcheggiò l’auto al solito posto, lungo il marciapiede opposto a quello dell’edificio. Si appoggiò al sedile reclinando la testa, osservando tutti quei particolari esterni della palazzina che gli erano sempre sfuggiti.

Chissà se quel tunnel di cui Adam aveva parlato, quello che usava per uscire qualche volta di sera, era visibile sul retro? O chissà se era un’altra cosa a cui nessuno prestava attenzione perché troppo nascosta, troppo difficile da cogliere?

Se avessero visto Adam entrare e uscire l’avrebbero preso per un ladro. Per assurdo avrebbero dato del ladro a lui e non a tutti i clienti di Nigel che entravano e uscivano, però con la benedizione di Nigel.

Scese dall’auto, recuperò la sua cena dal sedile posteriore, e l’altro sacchetto, quello per cui si era dato dell’idiota per tutto il tragitto del ritorno e quello per cui aveva cominciato a pensare ad Adam, come se avesse bisogno di ulteriori motivi per farlo.

In casa, per abitudine, controllò prima i mobiletti della cucina, immacolati, poi la stampante.

Mossa inutile perché la spina era staccata da giorni.

Che cavolo aveva lasciato a fare il buco in stanza aperto se Adam non se ne approfittava?

Ma la risposta gli arrivò subito e senza essere poi così informato sul ragazzo.

Solo che si vedeva: Adam non ragionava così. Adam non si approfittava.

Quello che aveva fatto all’inizio l’aveva fatto perché non ci aveva visto nulla di male; quando Nigel gli aveva detto di smetterla si era reso conto che era sbagliato e non l’avrebbe più fatto.

Lui che ne sapeva che al rumeno del piano di sopra mancavano le visite inaspettate e le mezze parole del suo fantasma?

Afferrò il secondo sacchetto di acquisti, la solita torcia e si fece tutta la strada fino alla porta di Adam ripetendosi che era un coglione. Ma non si fermò una volta.

Bussò anche da coglione e, quando non ricevette risposta, da coglione tentò la maniglia per vedere se era aperto.

Era aperto e da coglione entrò.

“Adam?” mormorò buttando un’occhiata nella cucina minuscola e nel rettangolo che era il bagno.  

“Ada…?”

Lo intravide nella camera dove teneva tutti i suoi aggeggi, anche perché era l’unico spazio rimasto.

Adam era riverso a terra in una posizione troppo innaturale perché fosse addormentato.

Nigel scoprì di essere anche un coglione che si preoccupava facilmente. Si precipitò da lui con due falcate e tentò subito di rimetterlo in piedi.

“Ehi… Ehi Adam,” lo scosse senza ottenere risposta. Gli toccò la fronte ed era bollente.

In compenso tutto il resto del corpo era gelido.

Gliel’aveva pur detto che quello non era un posto sano in cui vivere.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamentarsi del buco in cui viveva era sport quotidiano per Nigel, non importava che l’avesse scelto di sua volontà, per motivazioni tutt’altro che nobili e redditizie. Se ne lamentava in continuazione.

Ma quando portò Adam praticamente in braccio dal sotterraneo fino a casa sua benedisse il calore che vi trovò rispetto a dove Adam stava trascorrendo la sua giovane esistenza.

Infilò il ragazzo nel suo letto così com’era e aggiunse un’altra coperta per sicurezza.

La differenza di temperatura tra il suo viso e le sue mani era enorme; Adam tremava e delirava allo stesso tempo e Nigel non aveva una sola idea di cosa fare.

“Beviti un bicchiere di whisky e mettiti a letto,” gli rispose Darko quando Nigel lo chiamò e si finse lui il malato. Più che altro nella speranza che se ne stesse lontano da casa sua per un po’, mentre lui si occupava di Adam.

“Che consiglio del cazzo,” disse Nigel con voce roca.

“Ma che vuoi che ti dica, idiota? Non si muore per un’influenza!” Darko gli urlò all’orecchio tanto da fargli staccare il telefono. Buono che non fosse a portata di mano perché l’avrebbe preso a testate.

“Non servi a niente,” lo salutò Nigel ben conscio che l’uomo aveva ragione.

Portare Adam da un buco freddo ad un letto caldo era stata un’ottima idea, ma anche l’unica da mettere in pratica. Ora doveva solo controllare che la febbre cominciasse a scendere.

Constatò che per la prima volta in giorni riuscì a sbrigare ogni suo impegno senza distrazioni. Non pensò ad Adam se non nelle volte in cui andò a sincerarsi di quanto scottava e che stesse ancora dormendo. E respirando, dovette ammettere.

Per il resto il solo averlo lì gli aveva zittito tutte le altre elucubrazioni sui pericoli che poteva correre.

Giunta la sera, osservando Adam dalla porta della camera, era già arrivato alla conclusione che senza particolari motivi, né inviti, si stava prendendo a cuore quel ragazzo che aveva perso il padre proprio come lui.

Nigel sbuffò, “Ah, eccolo il motivo.”

Non era certo che fosse proprio l’unico, ma almeno era uno che lui riteneva serio.

 

Mentre era in cucina a buttare giù qualche pezzo di panino ormai immangiabile, in piedi davanti al lavello perché fosse più rapido buttare i pezzi di insalata ormai moscia, sentì un rumore alle sue spalle.

Pensò subito al ragno, per abitudine, ma si voltò e trovò Adam ad armeggiare con la porta di casa.

“Adam!” esclamò lanciando tutto il panino avanzato nel lavandino. Raggiunse il ragazzo a braccia tese perché gli dava l’idea di reggersi in piedi a stento, ma Adam si appiattì contro la porta.

“Non sono a casa mia, perché non sono a casa mia?” chiese in tono concitato, per quanto la febbre e la raucedine consentirono.

“Stavi male Adam… Stai male,” rispose Nigel, “Ti ho dovuto portare al caldo.”

“Voglio tornare a casa mia,” ripeté Adam.

“Non essere testardo, non puoi stare al freddo.”

“Non sono testardo!” urlò quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, “Non è casa mia! Questa non è casa mia!”

Nigel intuì che fargli notare che nemmeno il seminterrato era casa sua non fosse una buona idea.

“Ascolta, Adam,” cominciò a bassa voce, le braccia tenute larghe ai lati per rassicurare Adam di non volerlo toccare. “Non ti costringo a stare qui, se non vuoi, ma non voglio neanche che la tua febbre si alzi.”

Adam fissò in terra, respirando velocemente. Le labbra tremolarono e quando alzò gli occhi e congiunse le mani al petto a Nigel sembrò un bambino terrorizzato a cui era stato richiesto di prendere una decisione troppo difficile.

“Senti… Se venissi io a casa tua con le coperte? In modo che tu stia al caldo anche senza il riscaldamento?” propose Nigel, pur non essendo convinto lui stesso. C’era una bella differenza di temperatura anche sotto alle coperte in casa di Adam. E in più lui non aveva un letto, ma un giaciglio per terra.

Ma Adam stava già annuendo e si era attaccato alla maniglia come se il suggerimento di Nigel fosse la salvezza sperata.

“Aspetta, fammi…” Nigel andò in camera ad arraffare le prime cose che gli capitarono sotto mano, coperte e cuscino e, intuita la fretta di Adam, che stava quasi scardinando la maniglia, corse ad aprire con il fagotto in mano per lasciarlo uscire.

“Manco fossi un leone in gabbia,” mormorò Nigel seguendolo, “Accidenti, ma perché ti fa tanto schifo casa mia?”

“Non mi fa schifo,” rispose Adam voltando di un quarto il capo, “Sono abituato a casa mia.”

“Bell’abitudine di merda,” commentò Nigel, “Ci si abitua anche ad altre cose nella vita, sai?”

“No.”

“Certo, chiaro,” Nigel camminò svelto per raggiungerlo. Accese la torcia ancora prima di raggiungere il punto non illuminato del cammino. “Se muori poi non venire a piangere da me.”

“Se sono morto come faccio a venire a piangere da te?” la voce di Adam tradiva la sua debolezza; ma la sua determinazione a rispondere a Nigel, quella non era debole affatto.

Nigel lo fissò prima che cominciassero a scendere le scale, gli sparò il fascio di luce sul viso e Adam si schermò con una mano.

“Fai sul serio?” gli chiese Nigel.

“Sul serio?”

“Tu non sei molto bravo ad afferrare il sarcasmo, eh?” Nigel riprese a scendere le scale, “Mettiamola così, se muori diventerai davvero un fantasma. A quel punto non venire a piangere da me. Va bene così?”

Adam aumentò il passo per stargli dietro, in silenzio. Poi sbottò, “Non c’è nessuna prova che si diventi dei fantasmi dopo la morte.”

Nigel allargò le braccia, in realtà un braccio solo, quello che reggeva la torcia, perché l’altro era impegnato da cuscino e coperta. Per un attimo la strada davanti a loro tornò buia e si illuminò la parete. “Non c’è neanche prova del contrario.”

“La prova del contrario è impossibile,” ribatté Adam.

Nigel si voltò, “Tu vuoi avere sempre ragione, eh?”

“No,” Adam scosse la testa. “Ma in questo caso ho ragione.”

Una volta dentro casa di Adam, Nigel spese diversi minuti a preparare qualcosa che assomigliasse ad un letto confortevole. Adam, in piedi alle sue spalle ad osservare, sembrava un grosso avvoltoio curioso.

Nigel notò che aveva già ripreso a tremare.

“Sei un testardo,” disse Nigel proseguendo il suo lavoro nel rendere confortevole almeno un angolo di quella stanza, “Ti sarebbe bastato restare nel mio appartamento per qualche giorno.”

“Non sono un testardo!” Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia, tossì, tremò vistosamente, “Non voglio stare in casa di qualcun altro, voglio stare a casa mia!”

“Sto solo cercando di aiutarti, da amico…”

“Non siamo amici,” ribatté Adam, “Hai detto che non ti conosco.”

“Beh, preferisco che i miei amici entrino in casa mia quando io do loro il permesso di farlo, non quando decidono loro di spiarmi,” gli fece presente Nigel.

Adam abbassò il capo, si imbronciò, “Non voglio venire a casa tua, infatti, voglio stare a casa mia,” ribadì.

“Prego,” Nigel gli indicò il letto.

Adam si infilò sotto alle coperte così com’era, nascondendocisi dentro alla ricerca di un calore che Nigel sperò fosse sufficiente.

Lui stava già ghiacciando e non era neanche ammalato.

Adam si addormentò sereno, per quanto la situazione lo consentiva, mentre Nigel gironzolò nella scarsa metratura e cercò di carpire un po’ di vita del ragazzo.

Tutto era meccanico lì dentro, tutto era un congegno, dalle cose microscopiche a quelle più grandi. Inutile stare lì su ogni singolo pezzo, Nigel non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere nessuno di essi, e inutile chiedersi perché il ragazzo non lavorasse per una grande ditta di elettronica piuttosto che in un settore più redditizio e più serio ancora, tipo quello aerospaziale; dalle poche parole scambiate nelle poche volte in cui si erano visti era palese che Adam non gradiva il mondo esterno.

O forse non lo gradiva da quando suo padre era morto e non aveva più provveduto a tenere quel ragazzo in equilibrio tra la sua particolarità e il fatto che nel mondo ci si doveva stare per forza.

Quanto aveva faticato anche lui a capire come inserirsi quando non aveva avuto più suo padre a guidarlo.

E, beh, non si poteva dire che le sue scelte infine fossero encomiabili.

La coperta si alzava e abbassava col respiro di Adam; l’avrebbe lasciato dormire ancora un po’, il tempo di andare a recuperare qualcosa da mangiare a casa sua e poi l’avrebbe svegliato e costretto a mangiare qualcosa.

Si ricordò allora della busta portata lì solo qualche ora prima con dentro quello che aveva comprato per Adam al take away. Ma era tutta roba che sicuramente Adam non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare in quello stato. Doveva provare con qualcos’altro.

E, cazzo, quel ragazzo avrebbe cominciato a dargli retta. Sarebbe guarito o l’avrebbe preso a testate.

 

Sì, l’impresa del secolo.

Avere a che fare con narcotrafficanti e criminali russi facili all’incazzatura e a sfoderare coltelli era niente a confronto.

“Non voglio il brodo,” si lamentò Adam nell’esatto istante in cui Nigel gli mise la tazza sotto al naso.

“Devi mangiare,” ribatté Nigel mantenendo più autocontrollo possibile.

“Il brodo si beve,” corresse Adam, “E non lo voglio.”

“Il brodo è ciò che si dà agli ammalati,” disse Nigel, “Per guarire. In più non so cucinare altro.”

“Non esiste alcuna prova che il brodo curi l’influenza,” Adam si tirò la coperta contro il petto. A Nigel diede l’impressione di uno che sapeva di tirare la corda. Eppure la tirava lo stesso.

“E allora perché tutti gli stronzi che lo bevono poi guariscono?”

Adam fissò un punto del pavimento in silenzio, poi si leccò le labbra, ciò che preannunciava la battuta di rimando. Nigel era certo che ne avesse una sempre, anche in punto di morte. “Non puoi esserne sicuro,” scosse la testa il ragazzo, “E io non sono uno stronzo,” aggiunse a voce più bassa.

Nigel nascose un sorriso abbassando la testa, ma tanto Adam non lo guardava mai.

“Hai fame, Adam?” domandò Nigel.

“Sì.”

“Cosa mangeresti nel caso che io fossi disposto a preparartelo?” Nigel si tenne sul vago, ma non pensava che gli avrebbe negato nemmeno una richiesta assurda di quelle da _voglie_ durante la gravidanza.

Si premette le tempie tra due dita e ricordò i bei vecchi tempi in cui non si comportava come una mamma chioccia.

“Maccheroni al formaggio,” dichiarò senza dubbio Adam.

Tra tutte le cose che poteva chiedere proprio quella di cui aveva una scorta e che mangiava tutti i giorni?

Nigel scrollò le spalle. “Anche per quelli basta usare il microonde,” disse alzandosi, “E sia.”

Non aveva ceduto così facilmente ad una richiesta nemmeno quando era stata a suo vantaggio.

Il piatto di maccheroni caldi fu consegnato qualche minuto dopo. E nel guardare Adam mangiare con tanto gusto, Nigel si dimenticò di essere appena stato trattato alla stregua di un cameriere. Sbuffò una risatina più affettuosa che divertita: in realtà questo ragazzo non dava ordini, dava solo voce alle cose che desiderava.

E al di là dello stato febbrile e bisognoso, con quegli occhi e quel viso a Nigel riusciva difficile dirgli di no.

Nel corso di quella giornata Nigel si occupò di tutto quello in cui sentiva di essere capace. Aggiustò un paio di tubi che perdevano, mise in sicurezza due prese. Era un miracolo che quel posto funzionasse e si doveva ringraziare la cattiva gestione da parte dell’amministratore e del proprietario se non era ancora emerso il dispendio di energia e acqua che proveniva da là sotto.

Ma anche per quello era solo questione di tempo. Non appena fosse balzato all’occhio anche quel particolare, in mezzo a tutti i disastrosi conti di quella palazzina, ci sarebbero stati controlli.

Il piano di Nigel quando tutto fosse crollato in miseria era di prendersi i suoi soldi, che immaginava sarebbero stati molti nel giro di pochissimo tempo, e andarsene. Ma qual era il piano di Adam?

Adam non aveva un piano.

Guardò l’orologio stupito che fosse piena notte e che lui non si fosse fermato un attimo da quando aveva accompagnato lì Adam.

Sbadigliò sonoramente, controllò il ragazzo sotto alle coperte considerando l’opzione di andare a trascorrere la notte a casa sua. L’idea era più che ragionevole, eppure tergiversò trovandosi altro da fare per casa finché fu praticamente mattina e tanto sarebbe valso stare lì a vedere in che stato si sarebbe svegliato Adam.

 

Nei successivi due giorni, Nigel fece avanti e indietro tra casa sua e seminterrato mentre si assicurava che Adam stesse guarendo. E imparò molto del mondo del ragazzo.

L’abitudine e la ripetizione di certi gesti che si trasformavano in routine erano alla base della sua serenità.

Nigel non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo meglio.

L’influenza e l’essere stato ko per la maggior parte del tempo avevano attutito la necessità di seguire lo schema, ma non appena Adam si era ripreso era stato categorico quanto per i maccheroni al formaggio.

Certe cose si facevano solo in un certo modo, dall’aprire la porta, al riporre un oggetto, dall’orario in cui si poteva mangiare a quello in cui si andava a dormire.

“Devo alzarmi,” disse Adam levandosi le coperte di dosso quella mattina, rispondendo così alla domanda di Nigel su che diavolo pensava di fare.

Nigel rovesciò sul tavolo pieno di congegni i pacchetti di snack dolci e salati presi da casa sua. Adam si affrettò a toglierne una manciata, ma non sapendo dove metterli rimase con le mani a coppa piene di confezioni argentate e il viso corrucciato in disagio.

“Ma che te ne importa? Non sei guarito del tutto, cosa devi fare in piedi?” Nigel cercò di convincerlo a sdraiarsi di nuovo. Intanto allungò le mani per prendere il cibo e liberare le sue e Adam si scostò bruscamente.

“No! Nigel…” gli sfuggì un verso esasperato, “Non mettere queste sul tavolo!”

“Ok, ok, calmo…” mormorò Nigel, “Se mi lasci fare le tolgo.”

Adam camminò svelto fino alla cucina, si sentì il rumore delle cose che aveva in mano che venivano fatte cadere sul tavolino. Nigel prese il resto e lo seguì.

“Adam, non dovresti fare una tragedia per stronzate…”

Adam si voltò verso di lui col viso contratto e le mani che si aprivano e chiudevano a scatti, “Nigel, io sono guarito. Potresti andartene ora?”

Nigel non riuscì nemmeno a controllare la sorpresa, “Cosa?” sbottò.

“Dovresti andare via da casa mia, per favore…” ripeté Adam. Ad ogni parola annuiva come se servisse per esprimerla meglio.

“Questo è il tuo stronzo ringraziamento?” Nigel si leccò le labbra, ne morsicò anche una per evitare di calcare la mano più di così. Stava faticando, aveva una gran voglia di alzare la voce.

“Hai detto che volevi rimanere per aiutarmi visto che stavo male, ma ora non sto più male, puoi andartene?” Adam aveva la faccia di chi non comprendeva come poter essere più chiaro di così.

Nigel gettò con un gesto secco tutti i pacchettini di snack che aveva in mano. Quelli colpirono la parete della stanzetta e si sparpagliarono a terra, probabilmente in frantumi. Nigel chiuse i pugni, da una parte pentendosi del gesto, perché Adam si era messo le mani a schermarsi il viso, nel timore di essere colpito, dall’altra riluttante a rimediare, perché tanto ad essere gentili con questo ragazzo non si otteneva nulla.

“Lo sai cosa, Adam?” gli disse ringhiando, “Tu sei uno stronzo. E piacere di averti conosciuto.”

Adam si tappò le orecchie strizzando gli occhi, mentre Nigel usciva dalla piccola cucina.

Diede una manata alla tendina che schermava l’entrata nella stanzetta e questa si staccò cadendo a terra con tutta l’asta che la reggeva.

“Fanculo,” commentò Nigel senza fermarsi.

Uscì sbattendo la porta a completamento della sfuriata.

Talmente tante erano state le volte in cui aveva percorso quel corridoio scuro che lo fece a memoria, smaltendo parte della rabbia già davanti alla porta di casa sua. Una volta dentro la rabbia era completamente sparita ed erano rimaste tristezza e frustrazione.

Perché l’impulsività non era esattamente la risposta giusta per avere a che fare con Adam, avrebbe dovuto riflettere.

E visto che tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui non richiedeva ringraziamenti né riconoscimenti, perché prendersela tanto se non li aveva ricevuti?

Però ormai era fatta e non sarebbe tornato indietro, né avrebbe cercato di ricontattare Adam.

Per quanto facesse male era piuttosto certo che la connessione che lui sentiva col ragazzo non era affatto ricambiata, neanche di un minimo. Non sapeva cosa avesse spinto Adam ad avvicinarsi a lui settimane prima ma, qualunque cosa fosse, nella testa del ragazzo aveva un significato diverso di quello che avrebbe potuto dargli chiunque altro.

E lui non si sentiva in grado di decifrare se stesso, figurarsi quel ragazzo.

 

 

Aveva sottovalutato con quale prepotenza Adam si era inserito nella sua vita.

Credeva che saperlo in salute e in grado di badare a se stesso lo avrebbe sollevato da ogni obbligo nei suoi confronti, ma evidentemente non era responsabilità quello che continuava a portarlo ad Adam col pensiero.

“Sì può sapere che cos’hai? Con la percentuale dell’ultimo lavoro potresti andare a comprarti una casa a Parigi, sotto la Torre,” Darko glielo urlò in un orecchio dandogli una manata sulla schiena.

“Che cazzo me ne faccio di una casa a Parigi?” rispose Nigel. Finì la bottiglia di birra e la lanciò nel cestino dell’immondizia.

“Come esempio di qualcosa di caro che puoi permetterti,” continuò Darko, “Comprati casa a Tokyo per quello che me ne frega.”

“Uscire da questo buco di merda sarebbe già sufficiente,” disse Nigel.

“Ti stai già arrendendo?”

“Vorrei vedere te che sei abituato all’idromassaggio e ad un letto matrimoniale in una casa che ha un riscaldamento che funziona e finestre che si chiudono senza doverle prendere a testate,” puntualizzò Nigel, “Ma reggerò finché il denaro sarà sufficiente per andarmene e stare tranquillo per un po’,” aggiunse rilassandosi.

Darko si mise a gironzolare per casa. “Lo sai che se si passano parola su questo posto non ti sarà facile lasciare gli affari…”

“Sì che mi sarà facile, li lascerò a te,” disse Nigel ben sapendo che era quello che lo stronzo voleva sentirsi dire. Non era esattamente sicuro che una volta uscito dal gioco l’avrebbero lasciato in pace, viste tutte le informazioni sul luogo che erano in suo possesso.

Un problema a cui non voleva pensare ora.

“Hai un buco nel muro,” disse Darko dalla camera da letto. “Come se non bastasse il resto della merda…”

Cazzo.

Nigel aveva scordato di aver già spostato il letto per occuparsi del buco e aveva anche scordato, per un attimo, che quel buco consentiva ad Adam di sentire ogni cosa che succedeva in casa sua.

“Sì, è ora che lo chiuda,” disse Nigel.

In pochi minuti fece quello che non aveva fatto in settimane. Staccò una delle mensole dello stipetto della cucina, si armò di viti e cacciavite elettrico, attaccò la tavoletta al muro e la avvitò stretta come se la forza messa in ogni singola vite fosse dimostrazione pratica di quanto voleva Adam fuori dalla sua vita e dalla sua casa.

“Ehi,” disse Darko, “Che cazzo… Già fa schifo. Potevi fare un lavoro più accurato.”

“Ho sentito rumori, non vorrei ci fossero topi… O ragni,” disse Nigel.

“Beh, meglio di quando credevi ci fossero i fantasmi,” ribatté Darko.

“Non ne sono sicuro.”

Non era neanche sicuro che quello bastasse a non fare arrivare i rumori di sotto, ma era già soddisfatto di aver messo quella divisione tra lui e lo strambo inquilino del piano di sotto.

E ora di notte avrebbe chiuso per sempre le persiane della finestra in sala e messo delle tende, giusto per essere più sicuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardò prima il biglietto, poi la tazza, poi di nuovo il biglietto.

O era rincoglionito appena sveglio, o c’erano davvero quelle due cose sul suo zerbino.

Raccolse entrambe mentre si dirigeva alla cassetta delle lettere che non controllava da giorni. Arrivato a metà strada però la posta arretrata passò in secondo piano, visto che la frase di Adam sul foglietto

_Nigel, hai lasciato la tua tazza a casa mia._

Lo fece al tempo stesso ridere e incazzare.

Appallottolò la carta e la buttò dentro alla tazza. Si affacciò verso la fila di cassette delle lettere solo per constatare di non aver ricevuto nulla e ritornò all’appartamento.

Quindi il ragazzo sapeva come cercare un contatto anche senza avere i loro appartamenti legati insieme.

Bene.

Forse poteva fare il suo stesso gioco.

Quella sera lasciò il suo bigliettino appena dietro la parete divisoria tra le due parti del corridoio; così se Adam avesse risposto lui avrebbe saputo che si era avventurato fino a lì di sua spontanea volontà, per la seconda volta, senza invito.

La mattina successiva Nigel trovò la risposta al suo _Potevi tenertela_.

Adam ribatté con _Ho già una tazza_.

Nigel scoppiò a ridere con la fronte premuta sulla porta chiusa. Dovevano essere destinati a comunicare tramite stupidi messaggi che sarebbero stati comodi in uno sputo, maledizione.

Il botta e risposta successivo fu _Perché tutti quegli stronzi robot, allora? Non te ne bastava uno?_

A cui seguì _Nigel, i robot hanno tutti funzioni diverse, le tazze no._

Se Adam sperava che gliel’avrebbe data vinta così si sbagliava di grosso.

 

_Se in una tazza ci metti il brodo e nell’altra il tè hanno funzioni diverse._

_Non penso che berrò mai tè e brodo nello stesso momento, Nigel._

_Hai finito di ripetere il mio nome, Adam?_

_Perché?_

 

_Perché non mi sembra che ci siano tante altre persone con cui stai parlando._

 

Tutto il discorso prese quasi una settimana. Fino a che una sera Nigel non si appostò dietro alla porta di casa in attesa di sentire qualsiasi rumore che indicasse il passaggio di Adam.

Non fu semplice cogliere i passi ovattati sul pavimento, sembrava che Adam fosse senza scarpe. Però Nigel fu sicuro della sua presenza dall’altra parte.

Senza alzare troppo la voce si rivolse a lui, “Ehi, Adam, puoi anche entrare se vuoi, io non ti butto fuori di casa,” decise di non tenere per sé il risentimento per quel particolare comportamento di Adam.

“Oh, no grazie,” rispose Adam.

Nigel si attaccò alla porta senza aprirla. Gli sembrava di essere in procinto di aprire una cassaforte di cui non aveva la combinazione, con l’orecchio premuto sul legno freddo. “Adam! Aspetta… Mi spieghi che diavolo succede?”

“Che… Succede?” domandò Adam. La confusione nella sua voce poteva riguardare la domanda stessa? O lui gliela stava ripetendo come fosse una domanda assurda.

Maledizione, questo ragazzo…

“Adam, che succede? Perché continui a cercare di contattarmi anche se non te ne importa nulla di essermi amico?” Nigel cercò di metterla giù il più semplice possibile. Il più semplice possibile però suonava anche tanto patetico. “Non sei mica obbligato a parlarmi.”

“Oh, no!” esclamò Adam, “Tu mi piaci molto, Nigel, mi piace parlare con te.”

Nigel si staccò dalla porta e la guardò come avrebbe guardato Adam, un sopracciglio alzato, la testa incassata nelle spalle e i palmi rivolti al cielo, “Ma che cazzo…?”

Si riattaccò alla porta, “Quindi perché mi stai lontano?”

“Oh… Perché preferisco non dover interagire con le persone fisicamente,” rispose Adam.

“Come…? Cioè, mai? Abbiamo interagito!” ricordò Nigel sbottando in frustrazione.

“Per un po’ va bene, ma per molto tempo di seguito vengo sovraccaricato da troppe sensazioni,” spiegò Adam, “Per quello mandavo da te i miei robot.”

“Sensazioni,” ripeté Nigel in un sussurro. Tornò ad alzare il tono di voce, “D’accordo, quindi… Posso almeno aprire la porta? Non ti chiederò di entrare…”

“Ok.”

Nigel aprì uno spiraglio mettendo a fuoco il viso di Adam, di profilo, gli occhi puntati sul soffitto. Gli scappò un sorriso perché, a dispetto di tutte le imprecazioni che il ragazzo gli aveva strappato nel corso degli ultimi giorni, Nigel lo riteneva ancora una piacevole scoperta. Indubbio che fosse così, visto come stava reagendo alla sua presenza.

“Dunque,” esordì Nigel, “Stavi cercando di farmi capire che ti è difficile condividere lo spazio con qualcun altro per lungo tempo.”

Adam annuì, “Mi dispiace di non averti ringraziato per il tuo aiuto Nigel. A volte non mi rendo conto di tralasciare… Ehm… Parole che si dovrebbero dire. Non lo faccio apposta.”

“Non sarebbe più semplice se mi dicessi prima cosa…?” Nigel appoggiò una spalla al muro, più vicino ad Adam ora, “…come devo comportarmi con te?”

Non avrebbe detto quella frase ad un’altra persona, non si sarebbe mai preoccupato di aggiustare il suo comportamento per andare incontro a nessuno al mondo.

A nessuno al mondo tranne che a questo ragazzo, evidentemente.

Adam scosse la testa, guardò in basso, “Si può essere amici senza stare insieme tutto il giorno? Senza vedersi tutti i giorni?”

A Nigel ritornarono alla mente pezzi delle poesie che il _fantasma_ gli aveva stampato tempo fa, quella sull’amicizia e quella sul bisogno di stare da soli. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarle prima.

Non poté passare sopra al fatto che le parole di Adam l’avevano messo a disagio. Non era ben sicuro di avere chiaro il perché, ma la cosa assurda era che le richieste di Adam erano perfettamente accettabili in qualsiasi amicizia a cui Nigel potesse pensare, passata e futura, ma non lo erano proprio con Adam stesso.

“Quindi quant’è un tempo accettabile per te?” domandò Nigel.

Ed era incredibile, ma gli stava davvero chiedendo degli appuntamenti, alla fin fine.

Stava accettando i limiti imposti dal ragazzo solo per godere della sua compagnia per quel tanto che sarebbe stato disposto a concedere.

E non si sentiva sminuito nel farlo, perché non sentiva provenire da Adam nessun desiderio di dettare leggi e farsi ubbidire. Adam dava solo voce a quelli che erano i suoi desideri e, a quanto pareva, i suoi limiti. Non erano sue colpe, erano necessità.

“Ogni tanto andrebbe bene per te?” rispose Adam sforzando di tirare fuori ogni singola parola.

Nigel rise, “Facciamo così. Invece che correre avanti e indietro a lasciare bigliettini come degli idioti…”

“Tu hai chiuso il buco nel muro,” puntualizzò Adam.

“Sì, lo so,” Nigel alzò una mano, “Ho intenzione di riaprirlo, ma promettimi che non userai solo il ragno per parlare con me, ci vedremo almeno un paio di volte alla settimana.”

“Non per tutto il giorno,” ribatté Adam.

“No, non per tutto il giorno.”

“Allora d’accordo!” Adam sorrise davvero gioioso, come se il patto appena stabilito fosse la più bella cosa accadutagli in molto tempo. “Buona notte, Nigel,” lo salutò con un cenno del capo. Si allontanò lungo il corridoio e poi sparì passando attraverso la parete finta.

Quel ragazzo era la creatura più strana mai conosciuta. E cominciava a piacergli. Molto.

 

Il ragno ricominciò a fargli visita con irruzioni sempre più rapide e impreviste, adesso che non c’era più bisogno di nascondersi.

“Nigel!” sentì urlare dal basso.

“Cazzo, Adam… Non puoi mettere un campanellino al collo di quest’affare, qualcosa che ne annunci l’arrivo?”

“Non ha un collo, è un ragno,” disse la voce di Adam dal microfono.

Nigel sbuffò.

“Nigel… Sei nudo,” dichiarò il ragno.

“Davvero? Strano, visto che sono in bagno…”

“Ti stai facendo la barba, chi sta tutto nudo mentre si fa la barba?”

“Io.”

“Ok.”

Certi botta e risposta con Adam si concludevano in modo ilare; bastava essere sufficientemente logici e lui mollava subito il colpo, quando di norma sarebbe andato avanti a ribattere fino alla morte.

Il ragno si sollevò in modo che Adam inquadrasse Nigel dal basso.

“Dove stavi inquadrando prima?” domandò Nigel asciugandosi il viso.

“Hai un neo sulla natica destra,” rispose Adam come fosse una motivazione di per sé inappuntabile.

Nigel sorpassò il robot con una falcata, raggiunse l’armadio per vestirsi. “La prossima volta ti spogli e puntiamo quell’affare sulle tue, di natiche, tesoro,” disse Nigel nel tragitto.

Il robot si mosse dietro di lui per seguirlo, “Ok,” rispose Adam. Nigel scrollò le spalle e sorrise all’ennesima logica chiusura del discorso. Adam era un portento; assurdità mista a razionalità in ogni aspetto della vita. Non era facile interpretarlo, ma era interessante provarci.

“Devo farti una proposta, Adam, visto che non ci vediamo da un paio di giorni…” iniziò Nigel.

Il robot si abbassò come un cagnolino che si metteva a sedere, le orecchie tese e attente.

“Vorrei accompagnarti io fuori, quando uscirai una di queste sere per andare a fare… Qualunque cosa tu debba fare…” mosse una mano ad indicare che non gli importava molto dove dovesse andare.

“Allora stasera, Nigel,” rispose Adam. “Esco stasera. Esco sempre il giovedì.”

“E giovedì sia.”

 

Si presentò da Adam come fosse un appuntamento, bussando alla sua porta e aspettandolo fuori.

Il ragazzo uscì qualche minuto dopo.

“Non è meglio se usciamo dalla porta principale? Metti che nel tuo tunnel non ci passo?” Nigel buttò lì la spiritosaggine per mascherare la sua scarsa propensione a muoversi magari a quattro zampe in un luogo buio e stretto.

“Il tunnel non è mio. E tu non sei tanto più grande di me, Nigel,” ribatté secco Adam non lasciando spazio ad ulteriori commenti.

Adam lo portò nella stanza che era stata la lavanderia e da lì ad una botola nel pavimento.

“Che cazzo…” Nigel sbirciò nel buco che si aprì nel pavimento, “Ma quelle sono le fogne!”

“Già,” Adam si calò nel buco attaccandosi alla scala a gabbia.

“Ehi, fai attenzione a dove metti i piedi,” Nigel si pentì di non essere stato abbastanza veloce da calarsi per primo, ma quella palazzina continuava a stupirlo. La quantità di passaggi invisibili agli altri e di segreti ormai sepolti da anni di incuria e dimenticanza era incalcolabile.

Quando fu sicuro dell’agibilità della scala seguì Adam e si ritrovò coi piedi su una stretta passatoia di cemento che costeggiava un ruscello poco invitante.

“Che puzza di merda,” si sentì in diritto di osservare Nigel.

Adam nemmeno si voltò quando ribatté, “Sì, ma non ce n’è molta in questa parte della fognatura perché gli abitanti della palazzina sono pochi.”

“Devi spiegare ogni commento che faccio?” borbottò Nigel.

“Oh, scusa, sto zitto.”

Nigel si diede una virtuale strizzata alle palle per punirsi da solo dei modi che utilizzava e che non gli riusciva di moderare.

“Non mi dà mica fastidio,” cercò di rimediare, “Mi chiedevo solo se sei in grado di argomentare su qualunque cosa.”

Adam rallentò e voltò il busto per un quarto, “No, in realtà no. Molte discussioni che tu troveresti semplici per me sarebbero impossibili da affrontare.”

“Oh,” Nigel doveva essersi perso quelle in cui aveva difficoltà, quindi. Sorrise, “Ad esempio?”

Adam riprese la via, dritto davanti a sé, “Tutte quelle che si basano sull’interpretare le emozioni dell’altra persona. Non comprendo molto bene gli stati d’animo.”

Tutto Nigel si aspettava tranne una spiegazione piuttosto ragionevole su certi modi di agire del ragazzo.

“Tipo non capire che se sbatti fuori di casa una persona che si è presa cura di te per giorni quella persona può restarci male?” chiese Nigel.

Vide il profilo di Adam sollevarsi e guardare fisso un punto. Poi il ragazzo aprì la bocca senza parlare per qualche secondo. “Oh,” disse alla fine, “Ho fatto una cosa sbagliata?”

Per questo Nigel non ebbe una risposta pronta.

Sbagliata?

“No, non era sbagliata,” rispose Nigel, “Il modo in cui l’hai fatto è stato… Brusco. Avresti potuto semplicemente dirmi quello che mi hai detto l’altra sera, che non riesci a stare troppo tempo vicino a qualcuno.”

“Credevo che fosse lo stesso per te,” mormorò Adam, “Un’altra cosa che mi succede è pensare che perché sto provando qualcosa io valga lo stesso per l’altra persona.”

“Quindi tu quel giorno mi hai visto andare via e non hai pensato che fossi arrabbiato?”

“Ho capito che eri arrabbiato, ma non sapevo fosse per quello,” rispose Adam.

“Dev’essere un cazzo di casino anche per te non capire perché qualcuno smette di parlarti o non ti vuole più vedere,” commentò Nigel di nuovo sentendo quel senso di colpa latente che aveva cominciato a manifestarsi proprio da quando conosceva Adam. Senza nemmeno sapere quanto Adam fosse diverso aveva già intuito da solo che i suoi comportamenti non erano frutto di malizia e cattiveria. Per quello gli era sempre venuto spontaneo trattenersi dal riprenderlo. Quasi sempre.

“Per questo da quando non c’è più mio padre preferisco stare da solo,”ammise Adam.

“Sai che non potrai stare lì per sempre,” azzardò Nigel.

“Perché?” la domanda giunse così secca e rapida che quasi spaventò Nigel. Negli occhi schivi di Adam lesse puro terrore. “P-perché non posso?”

“Adam…” col tono lo invitò a calmarsi, “Adam… È solo che… Quell’edificio prima o poi andrà a pezzi,” decise di non metterlo di fronte alla possibilità che qualcuno andasse a prenderlo e portarlo via, preferì la causa di forza maggiore.

“Oh,” Adam annuì, “Credo che per quello ci sia ancora tempo, non penso che ci abiterebbero altre persone se stesse per crollare.”

“Già,” Nigel non volle alimentare alcuna paura di Adam così non argomentò oltre. Che i tre appartamenti occupati fossero al limite del legale Adam non aveva bisogno di saperlo. E non aveva bisogno neanche che gli fosse ricordato quanto poco importavano le persone se di mezzo c’erano interessi economici.

Nigel lo sapeva bene.

Emersero in un parco. Nigel girò su se stesso trovando la palazzina alle loro spalle, oltre il parco e oltre la strada. “Abbiamo camminato un bel po’,” commentò con un fischio.

“Ssss,” Adam gli fece segno con l’indice sul naso e poi lo invitò a seguirlo fino ad una panchina. Si sedette, come un ragazzino, con le mani tra le gambe e la testa incassata nelle spalle. E stava sorridendo con una gioia negli occhi che nessuno che abitava in una merda di palazzina, peraltro in un buco pericoloso e dimenticato da tutti, avrebbe mai sfoderato in un momento come quello.

Nigel si sedette e seguì il suo sguardo. A pochi metri da loro, a rincorrersi attorno ad un albero, c’erano due procioni. Forse resi più coraggiosi dalla sera illuminata solo da pochi lampioni sparsi qui e lì, i due animali non si curavano di loro due e svolgevano qualunque fosse la loro attività senza scappare.

Nigel non disse nulla, ma cercò il volto di Adam per vedere di nuovo quel sorriso.

E per un brevissimo momento, una frazione di secondo, Adam incrociò i suoi occhi e sorrise direttamente a lui.

Nigel sospirò non appena Adam tornò a guardare i procioni. E a fior di labbra mormorò un “Cazzo,” come commento non solo a quanto appena visto, ma anche alla sua reazione impossibile da equivocare.

Rimasero seduti in silenzio a lungo. Adam era genuinamente affascinato dalle due bestioline e a poco a poco anche Nigel cominciò a trovare le loro corse avanti e indietro ipnotiche e rilassanti.

Si mossero da lì non appena i due procioni si ritirarono. Adam si alzò come se fosse terminato uno spettacolo al cinema e proseguì lungo il parco. Nigel si affrettò ad andargli dietro.

“È qui che vieni ogni volta che esci?” chiese Nigel, “Prima ti fermi qui?”

“A-ah,” Adam annuì. Si strinse nel giubbotto emettendo una nuvoletta di condensa dalla bocca, le guance rosse e gli occhi umidi. Nigel non si era reso conto di quanto leggero fosse il giubbotto di Adam per una notte come quella.

“Ehi,” Nigel si aprì la cerniera, “Prendi il mio giubbotto è più caldo.”

Se lo levò solo dalle spalle e si chiese che cavolo gli fosse venuto in mente, si gelava.

Ma non voleva che gelasse Adam che era appena stato male, quello era il punto.

“No, ho già il mio giubbotto,” contrariato nell’espressione, Adam si avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo. “Non voglio il tuo.”

“Ma si gela e il tuo è leggero.”

“Non ne ho un altro,” spiegò Adam continuando a camminare a piccoli passi, “E poi se ti togli il tuo avrai freddo tu.”

Di nuovo la logica di Adam. Come gli spiegava che il suo comportamento era da cavaliere in scintillante armatura che proteggeva l’adorabile creatura da poco conosciuta e per la quale molto evidentemente provava grande affetto?

Nigel si morsicò la lingua e si rinfilò il giubbotto. “Ok, ma sbrighiamoci. Sei appena guarito e non voglio che ti ammali di nuovo.”

“Ok,” rispose Adam, “Dove andiamo adesso fa più caldo,” lo informò come per consolarlo.

Dopo un’altra lunga camminata entrarono in un piccolo supermercato di quelli aperti ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, con dietro al bancone il commesso o il proprietario troppo annoiato o stanco per preoccuparsi di chi serviva. Nigel si tirò su il collo del giubbotto per evitare di mostrare il tatuaggio. Accortezza che usò per Adam e che viaggiava di pari passo con il disagio che a stargli troppo vicino l’avrebbe reso fosforescente. Lui non passava mai inosservato, dati i suoi lineamenti e il suo atteggiamento, mentre per il momento era meglio che Adam restasse invisibile.

Si diressero verso il fondo, dove c’erano i frigoriferi. Adam fece la sua spesa, gli adorati maccheroni al formaggio in cima a tutto, e Nigel ne approfittò per fare lo stesso.

L’uscita dal luogo riscaldato fu anche più traumatica della passeggiata nel parco. Dopo qualche passo Nigel non resistette alla tentazione.

“Posso tenerti io la busta della spesa?” domandò ad Adam.

“Perché?” ribatté Adam aggrottando la fronte, il sacchetto stretto al petto.

“Perché io non ho freddo alle mani,” mentì Nigel, “Mentre tu sì. Così puoi infilare le mani in tasca,” logico. Con Adam bisognava essere logici.

“Ok…” infatti il ragazzo gli allungò la spesa e non appena Nigel l’ebbe presa nascose le mani in tasca.

Fecero il viaggio di ritorno camminando fianco a fianco invece che uno dietro l’altro. Non parlarono molto, ma Nigel pensò che il ritorno era stato un miglioramento.

 

 

Il ragno gli girava per casa in diversi momenti della giornata.

Anche se avrebbe preferito avere Adam fisicamente attorno non disdegnava avere comunque qualcuno a cui rivolgersi durante il giorno.

Era una sorta di convivenza anche quella. Adam non se ne rendeva conto, ma avere comunicazione aperta ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro era anche più di quanto offriva la coabitazione stessa. Anzi, parlare era ciò che Nigel pensava avrebbe apprezzato meno in un’eventuale coabitazione, invece con Adam faceva solo quello e la cosa riusciva a divertirlo sempre.

Certo tutto il resto che una coabitazione avrebbe consentito tra loro non solo era materialmente impossibile, ma nemmeno mai preso in considerazione, da Adam. Probabilmente neanche immaginato, da Adam.

“Che ne dici di mangiare qui con me stasera?” chiese Nigel al robot.

“Oh… Oh…” dalla sua postazione Adam dava prova di tutto il suo nervosismo nell’affrontare la risposta, “Io non mangio cose…”

“Puoi portare qui i tuoi maccheroni al formaggio, voglio mangiare con te mica costringerti a mangiare quello che cucino,” spiegò Nigel, “E te ne puoi andare quando vuoi, non mi offendo.”

Bene, doveva avergli dato tutte le possibilità di fuga di cui necessitava.

“O…Ok,” accettò Adam.

“Perché hai alzato i pugni in aria, Nigel?” chiese la voce metallica del ragno.

Merda, ogni tanto si dimenticava dell’occhio della telecamera.

“Così, stavo distendendo i muscoli,” rispose Nigel sghignazzando.

E Adam trascorse i successivi dieci minuti a chiedergli dettagliatamente perché stesse ridendo.

 

A sera Adam si presentò puntuale come un orologio.

Nigel aprì la porta. “Bene, sono contento che la ramanzina su quanto fosse importante stabilire un orario la pensavi veramente,” disse Nigel.

“Certo che la pensavo, non dico mai niente se non lo penso prima.”

“Visto che non ti stava bene il mio _Vieni quando vuoi_ …” ripeté Nigel per l’ennesima volta quel pomeriggio.

“Perché non fornisce alcuna informazione sull’ora in cui vedersi,” Adam rimase fermo sulla porta mentre con gli occhi andava da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento.

Nigel, già sulla cucina, tornò indietro e gli si mise di fronte, “Perché non vuole fornire alcuna informazione,” gli disse, “ _Vieni quando vuoi_ significa che ho piacere di averti qui anche prima dell’orario di cena. E che… Puoi venire quando vuoi.”

Gli occhi e la bocca di Adam suggerirono a Nigel che il concetto fosse del tutto estraneo al ragazzo, “Ma comprendo che il quando vuoi tu non può coincidere col quando voglio io e quindi da ora in poi ti darò orari ben precisi, Adam. Vieni in cucina,” gli fece segno di seguirlo, “Anche se non hai bisogno che ti mostri la casa perché la conosci meglio di me.”

Adam sbuffò una risatina furba.

Mangiarono gomito a gomito, Adam commentando costantemente lo sgradevole odore delle ali di pollo condite di Nigel e il fatto che Nigel si sporcava le dita mangiandole.

“Come dovrei mangiarle? Con coltello e forchetta?” chiese Nigel.

Adam stava preparando un’espressione d’accompagnamento alla sua risposta affermativa, quando squillò il telefono.

Nigel sollevò le mani unte guardandosi attorno.

Adam infilzò due maccheroni al formaggio e prima di metterseli in bocca disse, “Se non avessi mangiato con le mani ora potresti rispondere.”

“Hai sempre ragione tu,” borbottò Nigel pulendosi svelto le mani su uno straccio con cui aveva spolverato il forno cinque minuti prima.

Si alzò da tavola lasciando Adam a storcere il naso.

“Ehi…” rispose a Darko dopo aver imbrattato lo schermo del telefono.

“Che cazzo, pensavo fossi morto… Ti dispiace rispondere ogni tanto?”

“Hai già perso trenta secondi in stronzate,” tagliò corto Nigel, “Che vuoi?”

“Scusami se ti mando uno domani e voglio prima assicurarmi che tu sia in quello schifo di appartamento,” disse Darko.

“Ok, perfetto, domani. Ricevuto,” ribatté Nigel, “C’è altro?”

“Ho mica interrotto qualcosa?”

Nigel guardò Adam che si riempiva la bocca di maccheroni e masticava guardando i mobiletti della cucina su cui usava scrivere messaggi dall’aldilà. Gli venne da sorridere.

“No, nulla, ma la tua voce all’ora di cena mi fa passare la fame,” disse Nigel e chiuse la comunicazione.

“Era il tuo amico?” chiese Adam, “Quello con cui fai cose illegali?”

Nigel rimase a bocca aperta, cercando qualcosa in risposta. Gli uscì un “Uuuhm,” piuttosto incerto.

Adam attendeva la risposta però.

“Non devo preoccuparmi che tu vada in giro a raccontarlo, vero?” decise di domandare a sua volta al ragazzo.

“Io non parlo mai con nessuno, Nigel,” affermò Adam. “Ad ogni modo è statisticamente impossibile che non vi scoprano. Con tutte le persone che stai facendo entrare qui prima o poi qualcuno parlerà di voi.”

“Sì, beh… Che vengano a controllare. Non ci sono prove su di noi, e non ne troveranno.”

“Ma se dovessero parlare con gli altri inquilini e loro avessero visto entrare sconosciuti...”

“Non hanno visto entrare nessuno,” lo interruppe Nigel.

“Ma se avessero visto qualcuno lo direbbero,” ripeté Adam, “Io lo direi.”

“E allora è un bene che tu non possa parlare con un cazzo di nessuno.”

“Oh,” Adam raddrizzò la schiena, “Sei arrabbiato.”

“Non sono arrabbiato.”

“Il tuo tono è cambiato, di solito quando parli con me sei molto… sorridente e trascini le vocali…”

“Trascino le vocali?”

“Sì,” Adam accennò col capo, “Tipo Aaaadam, ciaaaao, heeeei,” cercò di imitarlo modellando la voce come non gli aveva mai sentito fare, “Invece adesso mi hai parlato come parli a Darko.”

Nigel si scoprì impressionato dalla considerazione fatta, che per Adam era una gran cosa. Se era vero che non captava bene i messaggi al di là delle parole e del loro senso, al momento aveva fatto un’attenta valutazione dello stato d’animo di Nigel.

“Ok,” Nigel rise, “Non potrei mai parlarti come parlo a Darko, perché Darko è un coglione mentre tu non lo sei.”

Si alzò da tavola sperando che Adam lasciasse cadere l’argomento.

“Continuerai a fare cose illegali nella palazzina?” ma Adam era pur sempre Adam.

Nigel sospirò e si voltò a rispondergli, “Temo di sì, Adam. Ma non metterò in pericolo né te né gli altri inquilini, credimi.”

“Ok,” ribatté Adam, “Ma mi dispiacerà quando ti arresteranno, perché non potrò più parlarti.”

Nigel andò al frigo; nel breve tragitto si voltò e rivoltò verso Adam un paio di volte. Non aggiunse nulla, ma la frase sentita non passò inosservata.

Dopo cena, e dopo una discussione di cinque minuti iniziata da Adam sul fatto che i piatti si dovevano lavare subito, commento a cui Nigel aveva risposto con un’alzata di spalle e l’invito a buttare nell’immondizia anche i piatti di ceramica, tanto… Adam si era convinto ad andare nel salottino.

Quello che Nigel ogni tanto immaginava, e cioè che Adam gli gironzolasse attorno in forma umana, si stava realizzando proprio in quel momento.

La stessa stanza che aveva visto attraverso la telecamera così tante volte, Adam la stava ora osservando con occhi curiosi. Si soffermò sul laptop accanto alla stampante.

“Quello è uno dei migliori modelli sul mercato, Nigel,” Adam lo indicò.

“Davvero? Non saprei ho preso il più caro. Ogni tanto funziona per avere le cose migliori,” rispose Nigel.

Adam, che non incrociava mai i suoi occhi neanche per sbaglio, stava fissando il pc con tutto l’interesse del mondo.

“Puoi accenderlo e farci quello che vuoi,” lo invitò Nigel con estrema facilità. Ancora una volta si chiese quale assurdo meccanismo nel suo cervello lo facesse agire con questo ragazzo come non avrebbe mai agito con nessun altro.

Non avrebbe fatto toccare le sue cose a nessuno, tantomeno qualcosa che costava una fortuna.

Forse era solo il fatto che sapeva che Adam poteva usare quell’aggeggio mille volte meglio di come lo usava lui.

“Oh, posso?” Adam si accertò voltando di poco la testa, come se con quel gesto potesse cogliere un eventuale ripensamento di Nigel.

“Certo che puoi,” Nigel avvicinò un’altra sedia a quella già davanti allo schermo e ci guadagnò un’intera serata a fare da allievo ad Adam che gli spiegava comandi e segreti del suo computer che lui nemmeno immaginava esistessero.

Adam era anche più bello quando poteva parlare di ciò che amava.

La passione che lo muoveva per certe cose piuttosto che per altre era solo normale.

Solo che doveva essere piacevole fare parte delle passioni di questo ragazzo, ammise Nigel con una smorfia alla sua ormai acclarata idiozia.


	7. Chapter 7

Difficile da credere ma quella mattina era stato lo stesso Adam a mandargli il ragno in perlustrazione per chiedergli se poteva fargli visita, così si era espresso attraverso il microfono, per utilizzare il suo computer.

Nigel non aveva trovato alcun buon motivo per rifiutare. E anche se la ragione per cui Adam era adesso seduto sulla sedia davanti al laptop fosse stata unicamente quell’aggeggio, Nigel sarebbe stato comunque felice di averlo acquistato.

Ma non era solo quello e Nigel lo sentiva.

Da quanto tempo Adam era chiuso in quel seminterrato a far finta, volontariamente o meno, di essere morto come suo padre?

Ecco, non credeva che il ragazzo sarebbe uscito allo scoperto proprio con chiunque.

Si stava fidando.

Di lui.

E stava trascorrendo con lui molto più tempo di quanto all’inizio Adam era stato disposto ad accettare.

Evviva quel cazzo di computer.

“Ehi,” Nigel gli parlò dall’entrata del salottino, “Stavo pensando… Che ne dici di uno di quei termosifoni elettrici? O un termoventilatore… Qualcosa che ti tenga caldo di notte. Dicono alla radio che nelle prossime settimane ci sarà un’ondata di gelo.”

Adam non scollò gli occhi dallo schermo, la punta della lingua premuta contro il labbro superiore, l’espressione attenta. Ebbe un sussulto e tenne le mani sollevate sopra la tastiera, in stasi, “Stavi parlando con me?” chiese dubbioso.

“Mi presti più attenzione quando manovri quel cazzo di ragno,” ribatté Nigel, “Certo che parlo con te, con chi devo parlare? Vorrei che stessi al caldo, che prendessi un termoventilatore o come si chiamano.”

“Oh!” Adam sembrò rallegrarsi di aver compreso, “No, non ho i soldi per quello.”

“Sì, chi se ne frega? Lo pago io,” disse Nigel.

“No,” Adam riprese a pigiare i tasti del computer, “Tu non lavori in modo onesto, se accettassi i tuoi soldi sarei tuo complice.”

“Quindi muori di freddo, perfetto,” Nigel andò in cucina.

Poi ci ripensò e tornò in sala.

“No! Perfetto un cazzo!” esclamò con le mani ai fianchi, “Come cazzo pensi che sia stato pagato il computer che usi, eh? Però quello non ti crea problemi etici ad usarlo! La tua logica fa schifo.”

“Non fa schifo!” il viso di Adam si aggrottò in sdegno, “Il computer è già qui, è tuo! Non l’hai dato a me,” affermò fiero.

“Guarda che faccia,” lo apostrofò Nigel, “Sei tutto fiero perché pensi di aver trovato un espediente per salvarti il culo, invece ho ragione io e tu sei un cazzo di ipocrita.”

“Non sono un cazzo di ipocrita…”

Nigel rise.

E squillò il citofono.

“Dev’essere uno dei tuoi clienti criminali, Nigel,” disse Adam nascondendo male un sorrisetto.

“Stai zitto e continua a fare… Qualunque cosa tu faccia con quell’affare.” Nigel andò a rispondere al citofono con stampato nella retina il sorriso tutto denti di Adam che aveva colto il clima giocoso che si era instaurato durante quella conversazione.

E che con qualunque altra persona Nigel avrebbe trasformato in un litigio senza ritorno, visto il commento sui soldi fatto da Adam; ma non con Adam. Con il candore di quel ragazzo, anche se spietato, non riusciva a prendersela.

“Apri stronzo…” sentì appena tirò su il citofono. Riappese la cornetta.

Merda, non era un cliente che doveva accompagnare in un appartamento, era Darko che voleva entrare.

“Adam! È Darko…” si voltò di scatto e andò in sala. Adam era già teso per il tono udito e Nigel cercò di rilassarsi.

“Ho bisogno che tu ti nasconda in camera,” continuò più calmo mentre il citofono ricominciava a suonare, “Per poco, il tempo di sentire che vuole…”

Adam si alzò, si mosse da un piede all’altro, incerto su dove andare. Nigel gli fece segno senza toccarlo, lo invitò a gesti mentre rialzava la cornetta.

“Ti decidi ad aprire?” urlò Darko e Adam camminò più svelto fino alla camera e ci si chiuse dentro.

Qualche secondo dopo Darko era in casa con la faccia incazzata.

“Ma si può sapere che cazzo vuoi a quest’ora?” domandò Nigel, “E ti permetti anche di alzare la voce. Non ti prendo a testate solo perché ieri ho bevuto tanto da non riuscire neanche a capire quello che dici,” mentì accordando la sua faccia alla bugia appena detta. Socchiuse gli occhi come fosse mezzo rincoglionito.

“Se non ti dispiace vorrei i miei soldi,” disse Darko, “Non me ne frega un cazzo di come stai. Vorrei i miei soldi anche se ti avessero appena sparato nelle palle i nostri amici russi.”

“Chiaro,” disse Nigel, “Mi ero dimenticato,” aprì la porta felice di avere una scusa per allontanare Darko da casa. “Andiamo a prenderli,” aspettò che Darko fosse fuori e poi lo seguì chiudendo la porta.

Il sospiro di sollievo che tirò passò inosservato a Darko.

 

Rientrò qualche minuto più tardi, più leggero di soldi che comunque non erano mai stati tutti suoi.

“Adam?” lo chiamò e il ragazzo socchiuse la porta e sbirciò con un occhio. “Puoi uscire…” lo rassicurò.

Adam lasciò la stanza e la richiuse, con gesti molto lenti e accurati.

Quando si voltò si fermò a pochi passi dalla porta della camera e di fronte a Nigel, “Perché mi hai fatto nascondere?”

Nigel boccheggiò, “Ehm… Non voglio che Darko chieda nulla su di te. Visto gli affari che trattiamo insieme si sentirebbe in diritto di chiedere qualunque cosa ti riguardi e non voglio dirgliela.”

Adam annuì, come avesse compreso, ma nel frattempo chiese, “Perché?”

“Come perché?” Nigel allargò le braccia, “Perché non mi fido di lui.”

“Non ti fidi di lui e gestite insieme qualcosa di così pericoloso.”

Fu un’affermazione, non una domanda. Adam la fece ad occhi bassi, quasi come stesse riflettendo tra sé e sé.

Nigel accusò tutto il peso di quelle parole; prima che Adam le pronunciasse non erano mai state così chiare, però.

“Io so come trattarlo,” spiegò Nigel, “So difendermi e in certe situazioni mi ci metto di mia volontà. Non voglio certo infilare te in qualcosa di pericoloso.”

“Ma volevi comprarmi un termosifone coi soldi sporchi…”

“Adam, non è la stessa cosa,” il tono di voce gli si addolcì involontariamente, come se le continue domande di Adam, che normalmente l’avrebbero mandato al manicomio, non fossero altro che un’ulteriore dimostrazione di quanto il ragazzo dovesse essere protetto da un mondo che conosceva molto poco. “Usare i miei soldi per comprarti qualcosa non fa di te un mio complice, ma parlare di te a Darko fa di te un elemento scomodo ai suoi occhi. Non ti metterei mai in pericolo, Adam, per nessuna ragione al mondo.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sei mio amico,” si limitò a dire Nigel stringendosi nelle spalle. Tentando di buttare sul banale qualcosa che di banale non aveva nulla, “Non siamo amici noi due, adesso?”

Adam sorrise, così dannatamente sincero nella sua contentezza che a Nigel si bloccò il respiro. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma la sola idea che un gesto così bello sarebbe stato preso come un affronto da Adam bastò a farlo desistere. Lo guardò lasciando immutata la distanza tra loro e infilò le mani in tasca.

Gli andava bene anche questo strano rapporto un po’ virtuale un po’ no, per adesso; meglio questo che non vedere più il ragazzo.

 

“Nigel…”

Aprì gli occhi e ritrasse la mano di scatto. Aveva sentito il suo nome, ma ciò che l’aveva svegliato era stato il contatto con qualcosa di freddo.

Strinse gli occhi mettendo a fuoco nell’oscurità. Il led rosso della telecamera al centro della testa del ragno fu l’unica cosa che distinse.

“Adam?” si riscosse solo pronunciando il suo nome. “Adam, tutto bene?”

“Sì, Nigel,” rispose il ragazzo, “Ma potresti venire qui, per favore?”

“Stai male?”

“No, ho detto che sto bene,” ripeté Adam.

“Allora che c’è?”

“Il mio forno a microonde si è rotto e non posso scaldare il latte,” spiegò Adam.

“Forno…? Ma che ore sono? Che stai facendo?” chiese Nigel.

“Sì, forno a microonde, sono le sette del mattino e sto facendo colazione,” rispose Adam punto per punto.

Nigel si passò una mano sugli occhi scosso da una risatina.

“Va bene,” decretò togliendosi la coperta di dosso e scendendo dal letto. “Adesso arrivo.”

 

Si presentò a casa di Adam mezzo addormentato e carico di due buste di plastica piene.

“Cos’hai portato?” chiese Adam aprendo la porta.

“Il mio forno a microonde da usare,” rispose Nigel, “In caso le mie doti di riparazione non siano sufficienti. Mi devi spiegare come fai a costruire prodigi dell’elettronica e non sapere come si aggiusta un forno a microonde.”

“Robot e forni a microonde non funzionano secondo gli stessi principi,” rispose Adam.

“Ovviamente.”

“Ma io non voglio il tuo forno, Nigel, voglio il mio,” aggiunse Adam.

“Non te lo regalo, stai tranquillo, lo usi e poi me lo riporto indietro,” disse Nigel per rassicurare Adam che non avrebbe avuto in regalo un forno comprato con soldi sporchi.

“Non voglio usarlo neanche una volta, voglio il mio. Col mio so esattamente a quale temperatura e per quanti minuti riscaldare ogni liquido, acqua, latte…”

“Coca cola…” scherzò Nigel e Adam aggrottò la fronte.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche secondo, poi Nigel sbuffò, “Lo sai che devi ringraziare quella tua faccina da angioletto e i tuoi occhioni blu, vero?” posò il suo forno a microonde a terra e prese tra le mani quello rotto di Adam. “Ti hanno fatto insistente e testardo perché tanto lo sapevano che l’avresti avuta vinta comunque.”

“Di chi stai parlando?” domandò Adam alle sue spalle.

“Non garantisco di essere in grado di sistemare quest’aggeggio, ok?” disse Nigel, “Se non ci riesco che cosa fai? Lo sciopero della fame?”

“Non ci stai neanche provando,” Adam indicò il forno con entrambe le mani.

“Ma tu guarda… Ti sei appena trasformato da amico in fidanzato esigente e fastidioso. Comincerai anche a rimproverarmi di continuo?” Nigel rise.

“E tu non fare nulla per cui io debba rimproverarti,” ribatté Adam.

Nigel gli lasciò l’ultima parola, deliziato dal fatto che Adam non avesse commentato l’utilizzo del termine fidanzato.

Dopo aver provato un paio di volte ad accendere il forno e dopo aver sentito Adam lamentarsi perché apparentemente Nigel non voleva credergli, Nigel decise di tentare con l’unica cosa che sapeva fare. Cambiò la spina del forno di Adam con quella del suo, collegando i fili, sperando che il problema fosse tutto lì, nel cavo.

“Oh… E come farai ad usare il tuo Nigel?” domandò Adam.

“Non è ancora detto che funzionerà,” rispose Nigel, “Ma se così fosse dovrai invitarmi a pranzo una volta ogni tanto, Adam, altrimenti starò a digiuno per colpa tua.”

“Oh… Ok,” Adam annuì.

Nigel inserì la presa e le sue preghiere di fare bella figura davanti al ragazzo e di essere il salvatore della situazione furono ascoltate. Il forno riprese a funzionare.

D’istinto si voltò a guardare Adam solo per scorgerne il sorriso. Non fu deluso, i denti bianchi del ragazzo erano in pratica l’unica cosa che si distingueva bene del suo viso.

“Ora dobbiamo parlare di un’altra cosa, Adam,” disse Nigel e Adam si fece attento.

“Questo non è il modo in cui un essere umano sta vestito in casa sua.”

Adam indossava almeno tra maglie sotto al giubbotto leggero, visto come teneva larghe le braccia e l’assenza del collo, un berretto da neve calato fino agli occhi e i guanti.

“Ho freddo,” si giustificò Adam.

“Certo che hai freddo! Si gela fuori e qui sotto non è per niente diverso,” disse Nigel, “Per favore devi scaldare questo buco, non puoi vivere così.”

“Stavo per scaldarmi il latte ma…”

“Adam…” il tono di Nigel si abbassò e Adam tacque. Ah, allora c’era un modo per farlo stare zitto.

Nigel si mise di fronte a lui, “Posso?” indicò le sue mani, e allungò una delle sue per fargli capire che voleva toccarlo, “Se non vuoi che ti tocchi basta che tu lo dica…”

Ma Adam gli lasciò la mano guantata senza ritrarsi, così Nigel proseguì.

Piano gli levò il guanto, lento abbastanza da lasciare ad Adam il tempo di andarsene se avesse voluto; quando fu sfilato del tutto ed ebbe la mano di Adam tra le sue, per un attimo il suo cuore accelerò. Quasi gli venne da scuotere la testa alla confusione che la situazione gli stava creando; non era solito a questo tipo di emozioni, così forti, così inspiegabili.

E forse tutto perché questo ragazzo concedeva così poco di sé e ogni volta quel poco sembrava il mondo per lui. Nigel non poteva essere più grato, perfino di avere solo la sua mano da accarezzare.

Si schiarì la gola, “Senti?” gli chiuse la mano nelle sue.

“Hai le mani molto calde,” mormorò Adam.

“No, non sono le mie mani ad essere molto calde, sei tu che sei ghiacciato,” disse Nigel.

Adam non accennava ancora a ritrarsi e Nigel aveva pensato di vedere la sua mano scivolare fuori dalle sue già un minuto prima, invece non stava accadendo. Poteva crearsi una stasi di millenni per quello che importava a Nigel, potevano rimanere così fino al prossimo anno.

Ma probabilmente essere avido non gli avrebbe giovato; si azzardò solo ad una timida carezza col pollice, sul dorso della mano di Adam, prima di lasciarla. E il ragazzo rabbrividì leggermente, strano che fosse in silenzio, strano che non avesse ribattuto a nulla di ciò che Nigel aveva detto.

“Ok,” mormorò poi Adam rimettendosi il guanto, “Forse qui fa troppo freddo, hai ragione Nigel.”

“Senti senti… Mi hai appena dato ragione?” lo prese in giro Nigel, “Molto maturo da parte tua, sono orgoglioso di te.”

 

Nigel non poteva dire di essere completamente soddisfatto di aver convinto Adam ad avere una stufetta elettrica in casa, avrebbe preferito che Adam vivesse in tutt’altro posto, ma per ora non costringerlo a prendere altre decisioni imminenti era l’unico modo che aveva per restargli vicino senza spaventarlo.

Intanto apprezzava il semplice constatare che l’amicizia a distanza tanto desiderata da Adam si era piano piano trasformata in una normale frequentazione. Lungi da Nigel il volerlo puntualizzare, se Adam si era lasciato trascinare dal sentirsi a suo agio in sua compagnia non poteva chiedere altro.

Certo rimanevano molte le occasioni in cui era il ragno a fargli compagnia durante la giornata, ma non era più scontato come prima che non si vedessero per giorni e giorni. Anzi, adesso era spesso Adam che gli chiedeva di vederlo.

“Sei riuscito a fare quello che dicevi, programmare il computer…?” Nigel passò alle spalle di Adam, casualmente accarezzandogli la testa e cercando di ricordare una sola delle parole usate dal ragazzo giorni prima.

Adam voltò la testa in sua direzione e sciorinò una serie di informazioni di cui Nigel colse solo le parole linguaggio e algoritmo, ma Adam sorrideva quindi dedusse che qualcosa doveva essergli riuscito.

Nigel si infilò il giubbotto, si mise alle spalle di Adam e gli parlò all’orecchio. “Che ne dici se esco un attimo e tu mi aspetti qui? Così non devi lasciare il lavoro a metà.”

Adam annuì, “Ok.”

“Non aprire a nessuno, non rispondere al citofono, e fai finta di non esserci, sei capace?” chiese Nigel.

“Certo che sono capace,” disse Adam stizzito.

“Bravo,” non ci pensò neanche su e gli scoccò un bacio sulla tempia. Trattenne il fiato fino alla porta, lo trattenne quando la aprì e poi quando se la richiuse alle spalle. Lo rilasciò solo sul pianerottolo.

Ma se Adam non aveva gradito il saluto riservatogli non era stato abbastanza svelto a lamentarsene. Nigel camminò lungo il corridoio sentendosi ormai al sicuro da possibili rimostranze.

Si insultò un po’ fino al portone d’uscita, ma una volta all’aria aperta sorrise, strizzando gli occhi ad un timido raggio di sole.

 

Solo rientrando a casa si domandò se per caso il bacio dato ad Adam un’ora prima fosse passibile di una ramanzina postuma, cioè una lamentela pensata, ragionata e poi esternata al suo rientro a casa.

Così Nigel aprì la porta circospetto e salutò, “Eccomi di ritorno, ciao Adam.”

“Oh, ciao Nigel,” rispose Adam continuando a guardare e premere tasti sul portatile.

Nigel fece spallucce e dichiarò la questione chiusa per sempre.

Questo fino a qualche tempo dopo, quando Adam si alzò dalla sedia e lo raggiunse in cucina dicendogli che aveva finito e stava andando via.

“Non rimani a cena?” tentò Nigel.

“No, devo andare,” disse Adam. Gli si avvicinò, mai guardandolo negli occhi, e lo baciò su una guancia. Un breve momento, come un uccellino che becchettava una briciola e poi scappava via.

Nigel si definì esterrefatto con estrema facilità, non avrebbe potuto pensare a termine migliore. Infatti non trovò voce per rispondere al saluto di Adam e a dirla tutta proseguì nel suo stupore fino a quando non si addormentò nel letto qualche ora dopo.

 

La sera successiva Adam si presentò alla porta di casa sua reggendo tra le mani una busta stracolma. Di cosa Nigel non ebbe una chiara visione finché Adam non rovesciò il contenuto sul suo pavimento.

“Posso costruirlo qui?” chiese Adam.

Nigel guardò la ferraglia sparsa a terra, Adam, di nuovo la roba a terra…

“Costruirlo?”

“Sì, il robot che controllerò col tuo computer,” spiegò Adam.

“Oh, wow…” ribatté Nigel, “Certo, fai pure.”

Non fece neanche in tempo a dirlo che Adam si mise subito all’opera. Nigel lo osservò per una mezz’ora dal divano, mentre guardava la televisione e finiva una birra.

Aveva una capacità manuale incredibile e una chiara visione di dove doveva andare ogni singolo pezzo; Nigel si chiese come facesse il ragazzo ad avere problemi a comprendere cose ben più elementari di quelle, come le emozioni umane. O come facesse a sembrare sempre rigido e incapace di usare le mani quando in realtà stava assemblando pezzi con un minuscolo cacciavite e, sdraiato a pancia a terra, faceva saldature sui componenti elettronici con una precisione millimetrica.

Quando si sentì di poterlo disturbare gli si avvicinò. “Adam, hai fame?”

Il ragazzo tirò su la testa quasi stupito di aver appena constatato che c’era qualcun altro in casa con lui. Era tenero, così preso dal suo lavoro.

“Oh… Oh…” colto alla sprovvista Adam si agitò, “No, non ho portato…”

Nigel lo tirò fuori da dietro la schiena e gli mostrò il piatto fumante di maccheroni al formaggio reggendolo su una mano, “Vieni a tavola dieci minuti, dai.”

Adam sorrise e annuì. Si tirò su a sedere come avrebbe fatto un bambino, con tre movimenti distinti, facendo leva su braccia e gambe. Si sedette al tavolo in cucina trasmettendo a Nigel un agio con l’ambiente circostante che prima non aveva mai dimostrato. Adam si sentiva al sicuro lì con lui e in quella casa. E per questo Nigel provò assurda tranquillità per il futuro. Qualunque cosa fosse successa ad Adam, se il ragazzo si fidava lui avrebbe potuto aiutarlo senza sentirsi dire di lasciarlo da solo e andarsene.

Erano amici, stavolta con lo stesso significato per entrambi; così Nigel sperava.

Ma forse non era esatto definire il suo sentimento come amicizia. Nigel lasciò casualmente cadere la domanda tra loro.

“Adam… L’altra sera mi hai salutato con un bacio sulla guancia…” raccontò come fosse un aneddoto.

Adam stava masticando con la testa sollevata e leggermente voltata verso di lui, attento.

“Come mai?”

Dio, la domanda era più stupida posta ad alta voce di quanto non fosse stata lì nella sua testa, a rodere come un topo.

“Tu l’hai fatto per primo,” Adam lo espose come fosse una difesa davanti alla corte, “Tu mi hai baciato per primo.”

“Ok,” Nigel alzò una mano, “Volevo solo sapere se andava bene, ecco… Credevo che i baci in saluto fossero fuori discussione.”

“Allora perché mi hai baciato?” domandò Adam.

La domanda era legittima e Nigel si morsicò un labbro. Dirgli che non voleva farlo sarebbe stata una bugia, e anche una risposta pericolosa che Adam avrebbe letto nel modo sbagliato, ma dirgli che l’aveva fatto con cognizione e sperando in un risultato era altrettanto scorretto.

“Perché mi è venuto spontaneo,” rispose Nigel, “Non l’ho fatto prima perché so che non ti piace il contatto fisico, ma l’altra volta è stato… Un gesto impossibile da trattenere. E quindi mi chiedevo perché l’avessi fatto tu, invece.”

“Perché non mi dà fastidio,” Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Non mi dà fastidio quando mi tocchi. Quando mi hai preso per mano l’altro giorno è stato piacevole, tiepido… E hai un buon odore, la tua presenza non mi irrita, sto vicino a te volentieri.”

Riprese a mangiare con tutta tranquillità, come se il discorso appena fatto fosse la più sciocca delle considerazioni. Mentre a Nigel suonò come una fottuta dichiarazione. Almeno per i canoni di Adam era un’ammissione grossa come il mondo.

“Allora… Teniamo i baci sulla guancia come fossero un’aggiunta alla versione aggiornata della nostra amicizia?” propose Nigel.

Adam rifletté sulle parole udite e sorrise con tutti i denti. “Sì!”

Gli piacque il paragone che doveva essergli molto familiare.


	8. Chapter 8

Qualche giorno dopo, com’era ormai diventata consuetudine, Adam bussò alla sua porta al mattino molto presto. Gli orari in cui sgattaiolavano l’uno in casa dell’altro erano piuttosto assurdi per i canoni di chiunque, ma a Nigel non dava fastidio assecondare Adam soprattutto se ciò significava evitare la possibilità di incontrare le poche persone che avevano attorno.

Ma quella mattina Nigel sentì il rumore dei passi per le scale non appena aprì la porta e di scatto, preso da quel solito timore di portare alla luce un segreto che era meglio non rivelare, afferrò per un braccio Adam e lo tirò dentro casa in un abbraccio. Lo scostò con una mano lontano dalla porta e si riaffacciò, sicuro che stavolta il primo grande incontro fosse inevitabile.

Alla fine del corridoio, infatti, vide sbucare una signora che poteva avere più o meno un secolo.

“Buongiorno!” la signora urlò il saluto, Nigel immaginò più per se stessa che per lui.

Nigel sollevò una mano, felice di constatare che la donna sembrava non avere capacità basilari, tipo vedere e sentire.

“E mi chiedo anche come sei scesa dalle scale,” borbottò Nigel andandole incontro per evitare che fosse lei ad avvicinarsi.

“Abiti qui?” domandò la signora.

Nigel gesticolò alle sue spalle senza indicare una porta precisa, tanto la donna non l’aveva vista. “Sì, da poco,” rispose ad alta voce.

“Oh! Ecco perché non ti ho mai visto… Io non esco quasi mai,” gracchiò l’anziana signora appoggiandosi alla parete.

Nigel pensò che anche se la signora fosse uscita tutti i giorni non l’avrebbe visto comunque; era stato così attento fino a quel momento, dannazione. Non voleva rapporti di vicinato, con quello che faceva negli altri appartamenti non era saggio farsi conoscere dagli abitanti.

“Da che piano è scesa?” chiese Nigel fingendo di non sapere.

“Maledetta palazzina senza ascensore,” si lamentò la signora, “È possibile che alla mia età io debba fare due piani di scale? Tu invece… Così giovane e non devi fare neanche una rampa.”

La donna lo guardò a palpebre socchiuse, come se abitare al pian terreno fosse punibile con la pena capitale.

“Vuole che la accompagni fuori?” gli uscì l’offerta esclusivamente per il desiderio di vedere la donna allontanarsi, ma quella sembrò gradire e dimenticare l’affronto di Nigel di vivere al pian terreno.

“Oh, grazie,” disse la signora aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

Nigel cominciò a strisciare i piedi per terra per andare più lentamente possibile; buttò un’occhiata alle sue spalle verso la sua porta e si chiese cosa stesse facendo Adam.

Merda… L’aveva strattonato, spinto e lasciato da solo.

Probabilmente era incazzato, o peggio, magari spaventato.

All’arrivo sul portone d’uscita si accorse che la donna gli stava parlando.

“Come scusi?” le chiese di ripetere.

“Sei sordo anche tu? Ho detto che io sono Margareth, Marge…”

Nigel sbatté gli occhi. Le prese la mano che la donna gli aveva infilato nell’incavo del gomito e la strinse brevemente. “Io sono Nigel, piacere di conoscerla.”

Così dicendo la lasciò sulla porta e ritornò verso casa. Prima che la porta dell’androne si chiudesse sentì Marge borbottare qualcosa sulla generazione di giovani sempre di corsa.

“Adam!” esclamò rientrando in casa, “Scusami, ma dovevo allontanare la vicina…”

Stava parlando da solo, perché di Adam non c’era traccia in giro.

 

Fece passare un po’ di tempo.

Passeggiò per il corridoio davanti alla sua stanza per una mezz’ora, riflettendo su quanto tempo doveva lasciare Adam a sbollire.

Ma se non era rabbia e l’aveva spaventato allora lasciarlo troppo nel suo brodo non andava bene.

Doveva chiedergli come stava o era meglio andare a prenderlo a casa?

Forse un approccio faccia a faccia al momento non era desiderabile.

Andò in camera sua e prese fiato per chiamare Adam attraverso il condotto; poi lo trattenne, notando il ragno che faceva capolino dal buco.

“Adam!” si piegò subito verso il robot, “Mi spiace, non volevo strattonarti come ho fatto, ma temevo che la signora…”

“Oh, sì lo so, avevi paura che qualcuno mi vedesse,” disse Adam dal microfono, “È meglio se nessuno sa che sono qui.”

Nigel annuì compiaciuto, “Già…” e anche stranito, “Quindi… Perché te ne sei andato?”

“Dovevo riflettere su una cosa,” rispose il ragazzo.

Nigel si sedette a terra, il ragno di fronte a lui che si alzava e si abbassava a seconda di dove Adam inquadrava con la telecamera.

Dopo un po’ di movimenti robotici Nigel si azzardò, “E hai… Riflettuto?”

“Sì.”

“Bene,” continuò Nigel, “Mi sa che non andiamo da nessuna parte se non sono più chiaro, eh?” disse parlando più a se stesso. Si rivolse di nuovo al ragno, “Su cosa hai riflettuto, Adam, e quali sono le conclusioni?”

“Ho riflettuto sul fatto che mi piace quando mi tocchi,” rispose Adam, “Anche prima quando mi hai strattonato, normalmente mi avrebbe dato molto fastidio, invece mi sono eccitato. Quindi pensavo che se a te va potremmo fare sesso.”

Il robot lo squadrò di nuovo dall’alto in basso, “Nigel? Perché hai la bocca aperta, ma non parli? Si è bloccata l’immagine?”

“No… Mi sono bloccato io,” si riscosse Nigel, “Non… Non mi aspettavo certo una proposta del genere…”

“Oh, ho sbagliato?” chiese Adam, “Non dovevo farla…”

Nigel cercò di frenare il monologo sul nascere, “No, Adam… Mi chiedevo solo…”

Cosa si chiedeva esattamente? A parte il fatto che dentro stava più o meno scodinzolando… Ma come mettere le cose in modo da non approfittarsi di una situazione che sembrava essere un po’ affrettata da parte di Adam?

“Dunque…” tentò Nigel, “Perché non me l’hai chiesto in faccia e me lo proponi da un microfono?”

“Perché ti ho già detto che spesso tendo a credere che se io provo una cosa allora la provano anche gli altri,” disse Adam, “Cerco di sforzarmi e ricordarmi che non è così, ma per riuscirci devo allontanarmi e riflettere. Non volevo rischiare di chiederti qualcosa di sgradevole. Ti ho chiesto qualcosa di sgradevole?”

“Non è sgradevole,” chiarì subito Nigel.

“Quindi per te va bene?”

Nigel rimase imbambolato a guardare l’occhio del robot, si leccò le labbra, “Non è una cosa che mi è mai capitato di programmare con questo... Anticipo.”

“Oh, vuoi che venga lì adesso?”

Nigel scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa, “Adam… Non fraintendermi, conta su di me al cento percento, però… Mi piacerebbe che prima tu fossi capace di guardarmi negli occhi per più di tre secondi.”

“Per fare sesso con te devo superare un test?” si informò Adam.

“No!” Nigel rise di nuovo, “È che… Insomma, non usi guardare negli occhi le persone con cui fai sesso?”

“Oh, non lo so,” rispose Adam, “Non l’ho mai fatto prima.”

“Non l’hai…” Nigel ripeté, più per convincersene lui stesso, “Ok…”

“Ma penso che mi piacerebbe provare con te, se mi spieghi come si fa,” proseguì Adam in tono neutro, come se stesse parlando di come si usa un computer.

Perfetto. Nonostante le poche parole piatte e sbrigative Nigel si sentì quasi scoppiare. E non era neanche eccitato, non in modo canonico.

“Direi che possiamo senz’altro…” Nigel cercò il termine più appropriato, “Addentrarci nel discorso.”

“Oh, bene!” esclamò entusiasta Adam ritirando il ragno a marcia indietro verso il buco nel muro. “Così è come aggiornare il nostro rapporto un’altra volta.”

Il ragno si dileguò dalla sua vista e Nigel rimase seduto dov’era, sul viso dipinta l’incredulità per come rapidamente Adam era stato in grado di fare ciò che lui non era riuscito ad articolare in settimane di frequentazione.

O non si era azzardato ad articolare, vista la scarsa predisposizione di Adam al contatto fisico.

Già…

 

 

Invitò Adam ad entrare in casa, tentando di non dare a vedere quanto fosse nervoso a questo primo incontro subito dopo il loro discorso a distanza.

Adam gli aveva chiesto di rendere più intimo il loro rapporto solo il giorno prima e Nigel già aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato ben più che compiere l’atto in sé, molto più che sdraiarsi su un materasso e mettersi le mani addosso fino a raggiungere il risultato sperato.

E quella parte emotiva spaventava Nigel, era una parte che con Adam non aveva idea di come affrontare.

Adam fece qualche passo dentro casa e si voltò verso di lui; lo guardò dritto negli occhi per tre secondi e poi abbassò lo sguardo.

“Andava bene così?” chiese Adam.

Nigel chiuse la porta cercando di nascondere un sorriso che poteva essere scambiato per scherno. “Ti sei sforzato,” disse poi rivolto ad Adam, “Quei tre secondi sono stati uno sforzo per te.”

“Sì.”

“Il sesso è molto più intimo di così, Adam,” gli fece notare.

“Non credo,” rispose Adam, “Non c’è un vero bisogno di guardarsi negli occhi per fare sesso.”

“Beh, forse tu non hai bisogno.”

“Oh, tu sì?” domandò Adam.

Nigel non era ancora pronto ad accettare del tutto queste uscite di Adam, se ne rese conto alla punta di fastidio che provò nel sentirgli fare una domanda tanto stupida. La cosa divertente era che no, Nigel in generale non aveva mai badato né al contatto visivo, né a ricordarsi il nome di chi si portava a letto. E il fatto che con Adam fosse un’eventualità da escludere a priori lo infastidì particolarmente. Perché questo ragazzo lo intontiva così?

“Beh… Non è che mi dispiacerebbe, insomma… Trovo i tuoi occhi molto…” Nigel si morsicò un labbro, “Piacevoli.”

Forse lo stupido era lui che cercava proprio in questo rapporto quello che non aveva mai desiderato da persone più…ordinarie di Adam.

La frase appena pronunciata era solo un modo per evitare di dire al ragazzo che se solo agganciava il suo sguardo per un attimo i suoi organi interni smettevano di funzionare.

Queste reazioni da adolescente mancavano nella lista di esperienze di Nigel che infatti le aveva evitate perfino quando era stato davvero un adolescente.

Adam sbatté le palpebre e lo fissò, le sbatté di nuovo già guardando altrove.

Un altro sforzo immane.

“Ma non dovresti trovare altre cose piacevoli in me se dobbiamo fare sesso?” domandò Adam un filino più irritato di prima. Poco, ma Nigel lo avvertì e in quel momento decise di giocare in modo diverso da come il ragazzo si sarebbe aspettato.

“Dobbiamo?” ripeté Nigel. In silenzio rivolse il viso alla porta della sua camera da letto. “A te non importa molto di tutto il resto, vero? È un po’ come se fosse un esperimento, una novità da provare, come il mio computer.”

“Tutto il resto?” chiese Adam.

Nigel scosse la testa, “Niente, non importa. Ascolta, ti ho detto che ci sto ed ero sincero, ma non mi va di farlo come se stessimo organizzando una partita a carte, ok? Quindi tu resta nei paraggi e chi lo sa? Magari prima o poi saremo entrambi dell’umore giusto per… Entrare in confidenza,” terminò Nigel con un cenno del capo.

Adam amava la logica e non leggeva i doppi fini neanche nelle frasi dove c’erano veramente. E Nigel non stava cercando di prendersi gioco di lui, né di offenderlo. Lo osservò aggrottare le sopracciglia e riflettere.

“Io sono dell’umore…giusto,” dichiarò Adam.

“Ma questa è una cosa che si fa in due ed io funziono in modo diverso da te, tesoro,” ribatté Nigel.

Il viso di Adam si distese in totale comprensione. “Oh… Ok. Allora aspetteremo che vada anche a te, giusto.”

In realtà Nigel sperava di insegnargli una piccola lezione su attesa, desiderio e seduzione. Anche se quel breve dialogo gli aveva fatto capire una cosa: desiderava Adam come nient’altro al mondo.

Gli andava. Gli andava eccome.

 

Curiosamente, Adam si fermò a cena quella sera senza che Nigel avesse bisogno di proporglielo. Ad un certo punto chiese solo, “Posso mettere i maccheroni al formaggio nel microonde?” e alla risposta affermativa di Nigel sparì a trafficare con la cena in cucina.

Ma Nigel era rimasto sorpreso più dalla certezza di Adam di trovare maccheroni al formaggio nel freezer; come se ormai facessero parte della dieta di Nigel, il che ovviamente non era vero. Più probabile che Adam sapesse per chi Nigel li acquistava ormai regolarmente, e proprio nello stesso supermercato dove li avevano comprati insieme sere prima.

Seduti più o meno uno a fianco all’altro, iniziarono a mangiare, Adam il suo piatto preferito e Nigel gli avanzi del pranzo.

Adam non usava parlare molto a tavola, a meno che non fosse interpellato, mentre Nigel era affascinato dal vederlo tentare di parlare con la bocca piena. Perché Adam doveva sempre rispondere subito, non aspettava mai di deglutire prima.

Ridacchiò internamente alla sua perfidia e attese che Adam mettesse in bocca una forchettata di maccheroni. “Allora, Adam, parlami un po’ del primo ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato,” gli disse.

Adam si attivò subito, il cibo mezzo masticato che gli impediva di parlare chiaramente, “Non mi sono…” masticò un paio di volte, “Mai innamorato di un ragazzo.” Ingoiò il boccone, “Quando mio padre era ancora vivo lavoravo insieme a lui in una ditta che produceva giocattoli. La segretaria era molto gentile, si chiamava Penny. Diceva che ero carino…”

Nigel si mise comodo sui gomiti e sorrise, “Vero,” confermò, “Quindi ti piaceva Peggy.”

Nigel allungò una mano e tolse una briciola dalla manica della maglia di Adam. Il ragazzo guardò il gesto, sollevò la testa, “Penny,” lo corresse, “No, non particolarmente. Parlavamo. Lei parlava.”

Adam tornò a guardare la mano di Nigel che si era spostata alla sua spalla e stava spolverando anche lì.

Non c’era nulla da pulire, Nigel voleva solo toccarlo. E distrarlo possibilmente. Perché Adam non era abituato a seguire più eventi contemporaneamente ed era adorabile quando ci provava. E concentrarsi su più cose contemporaneamente poteva tornargli utile in un sacco di occasioni.

“Nessun uomo allora,” disse Nigel.

“No.”

“Perché io?” chiese con un tono più stupito del necessario.

“Oh, perché…” Adam strinse le labbra, “Non lo so. Sei interessante e non mi metti a disagio?” offrì come se fosse una dichiarazione che Nigel doveva approvare.

“Detto da te è un gran complimento, suppongo.”

“Oh, lo è!” esclamò Adam sorridendo.

“Ricordo che quando eri un fantasma mi scattavi foto,” disse Nigel.

“Non ero un…”

“Che ci facevi con le foto?” Nigel gli parlò sopra ignorando le sue rimostranze, “Le conservi ancora?”

“Che ci facevo?” domandò Adam confuso.

“Sì… Non le guardavi sospirando?”

“No…” Adam era ancora più confuso.

E adorabile.

“Allora che le scattavi a fare?” chiese Nigel ridendo.

“Le guardavo perché hai una bella struttura ossea,” rispose Adam, “Il tuo viso è molto particolare. E anche il tuo corpo. Devono essere le tue origini… E mi piace il tuo tatuaggio.”

Nigel sollevò una spalla, “Visto? É lo stesso.”

“Ma… Ma non sospiravo. Respiravo normalmente,” si difese Adam.

“Ora puoi guardarmi dal vivo, non è meglio?” Nigel allargò le braccia nonostante Adam fissasse sempre e comunque davanti a sé.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, “Non sempre, se significa che ti devo guardare negli occhi,” ammise, “Le foto sono più semplici.”

Nigel rimase in adorazione del suo viso mentre provava ad immaginare cosa volesse dire per Adam, il ragazzo che si era nascosto a tutti per mesi, che aveva preferito essere morto per tutti piuttosto che affrontare il mondo, il ragazzo che gli parlava attraverso un ragno robotico, cosa volesse dire per questo ragazzo essere lì al suo tavolo, a rispondere a delle domande così personali poste da una persona che lui stesso aveva ammesso non essergli indifferente.

Nel suo mondo, Adam era un cazzo di coraggioso piccolo leone. Stava lottando contro le sue paure per stare lì con lui; che le paure fossero assurde per la maggior parte degli altri esseri umani poco importava, perché Adam non era la maggior parte degli esseri umani.

Nigel si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulla guancia, “Non devi fare nulla che non ti senti di fare. Puoi scattarmi altre foto se vuoi guardarmi meglio,” rise contro la sua pelle e Adam incassò un po’ il collo nelle spalle, anche lui divertito. “Oppure ti prometto che se vuoi guardarmi chiuderò gli occhi o li rovescerò verso il soffitto.”

La risata che emise Adam fu una traduzione melodiosa di quanto lui fosse a suo agio. Meravigliosa da udire. “È una buona idea Nigel,” lo lodò felice.

 

 

 

Qualche sera dopo Nigel era finito su un canale che trasmetteva un incontro di boxe.

Non conosceva i due contendenti, ma quello coi pantaloncini blu dava l’idea di essere una belva assetata di sangue e Nigel lanciò il telecomando dall’altra parte del divano sperando in un ko secco di quelli da film, un montante e giù per terra.

Adam era qualche metro più a destra della televisione a trafficare col suo nuovo gioiellino che aveva le fattezze di un chihuahua senza testa. Nigel passava con disinvoltura da uno spettacolo all’altro, due cose completamente in antitesi e che gli piacevano entrambe.

“Sono uno strano figlio di puttana,” mormorò mentre finiva il terzo round e partiva la pubblicità.

Adam si alzò da terra lasciando tutto dov’era e lo raggiunse sul divano.

“Ho bruciato un microchip,” disse sedendosi con le mani tra le gambe, “Non posso finirlo se non lo sostituisco.”

“Vuoi… Uscire a cercarlo? Comprarlo?” propose Nigel, “Non so neanche dove si trovino, ma posso venire con te se vuoi.”

“Oh no, ormai è tardi, ci penserò domani,” con le mani si tirò indietro fino a sedersi comodo sul divano contro lo schienale. “Cosa stai guardando?”

Nigel lo squadrò piacevolmente sorpreso. L’Adam che conosceva lui difficilmente accettava di lasciare inconcluso un lavoro perché non aveva un pezzo. Gli sembrò quasi che Adam avesse cercato una scusa per sedersi e, sebbene non avesse alcun bisogno di farlo, Nigel trovò la mossa un tenero, goffo approccio che gli si addiceva in tutto e per tutto.

Adam raccolse le gambe rannicchiandosi e appoggiò una guancia sul cuscino dello schienale, rivolgendo il viso a lui.

“Un incontro di boxe,” gli rispose Nigel.

“Sai che il pugilato e in generale gli sport di combattimento provocano danni cerebrali?” chiese Adam con un basso tono di voce.

Nigel strinse le labbra, divertito cercò di capire se quelle per Adam fossero il corrispettivo di frasi di seduzione.

“Sarà per tutte le botte che si prendono in testa,” ribatté Nigel, “Non stento a crederlo.”

“Tu hai mai praticato pugilato?”

Nigel scoppiò a ridere e Adam sollevò la testa dal divano, “Perché… Perché ridi?”

“Perché mi hai appena chiesto se i miei danni cerebrali derivano dall’aver praticato pugilato,” disse Nigel reprimendo l’ennesimo scoppio di risa.

“No! No, non l’ho fatto,” Adam scosse la testa.

“Lo so, Adam…” Nigel si voltò verso di lui e con una leggera pressione della mano sul volto gli fece riappoggiare la testa sul cuscino. Gli occhi grandi erano sinceramente preoccupati per la domanda appena fatta, “Lo so che tu non ragioni così. Per quello stavo ridendo. A parte il fatto che sarebbe comunque stata una bella battuta… Lo so che quello non è il modo in cui tu parli.”

“Però non capisco come ho fatto a dirti che hai danni cerebrali,” mormorò Adam.

Dalla televisione giunse il suono del gong e lo speaker ricominciò a descrivere la lotta sul ring.

“È il modo che la gente ha di sottintendere e fare battute e non essere mai chiara,” spiegò Nigel, “Di leggere in ogni frase tutti i possibili doppi sensi… A me non dispiace che tu non lo faccia e che il tuo pensiero segua una logica.”

“Non ti dispiace?”

“Tu sei molto onesto, Adam,” continuò mettendosi di fronte a lui nella sua stessa posizione. Non cercò il suo sguardo, si fissò prima sulla sua spalla, poi sulla sua fronte. “Quella è una dote che non cambierei con niente al mondo. So che quando mi dici qualcosa lo pensi veramente.”

Adam non ribatté, la bocca gli tremolò in un accenno di sorriso.

Nigel si piegò su di lui, sulla sua guancia in vista, e ci posò un bacio. Rimase sospeso sul punto per constatarne le reazioni e poi lo baciò di nuovo. Strofinò le labbra sulla pelle nel punto più carnoso, si spostò sullo zigomo.

“Non cambierei nulla di te,” gli sussurrò sulla tempia, “Mi piaci così come sei.”

Adam afferrò la sua maglietta all’altezza dello stomaco e la strinse tra le dita. Gemette con un verso flebile e un lieve sospiro.

Che dei baci sulla guancia potessero trasformarsi in uno dei momenti più sexy della sua vita, quello Nigel non l’aveva mai immaginato.

Ma erano lì, davanti alla televisione accesa su due tizi che si stavano massacrando di botte, a coccolarsi, letteralmente, persi in non più di qualche carezza e bacio a fior di pelle.

E a Nigel sarebbe potuto bastare quel minimo contatto per il resto della vita. Perché in quel minimo c’era una sincerità a lui sconosciuta fino a quel momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Da quando aveva cominciato a vedere Adam spesso e da quando Adam aveva così tanto allentato le sue restrizioni in campo di relazioni interpersonali, Nigel si era ritrovato ad uscire sempre meno e a preferire Adam a più o meno tutto quello che c’era fuori nel mondo.

Parcheggiando di fronte al locale dove aveva appuntamento con Darko però scoprì che non era solo la voglia di stare con Adam, era anche apprensione a lasciarlo.

Il che era stupido perché Adam se l’era cavata benissimo da solo, e da solo per davvero, per diverso tempo ed era sopravvissuto.

Ma ora che Adam poteva contare su di lui, l’idea che qualcosa potesse succedere mentre lui era fuori lo disturbava. L’aveva anche lasciato a casa sua con la promessa di tornare presto e stare un po’ seduti sul divano, come Adam usava riferirsi ai loro momenti di baci e carezze degli ultimi tempi.

Una settimana.

Un’intera settimana in cui non aveva pensato a Darko e a quello che era andato a fare lì, gli affari, il _lavoro_.

Non ci pensava perché i soldi li aveva, nel momento in cui fossero terminati cos’avrebbe fatto? La somma messa da parte non era ancora sufficiente a realizzare i suoi piani.

Però, i piani… Quali erano adesso?

Cercò di sgomberare la mente mettendo piede nel locale. Avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento a cosa fare coi soldi, ora doveva solo guadagnarne.

Trovò Darko ad uno dei tavolini, stava ordinando qualcosa alla cameriera. Non appena lo vide fece segno alla donna di portarne due.

“Ehi, buonasera, siediti,” disse Darko.

C’era musica di sottofondo, ma non assordante, il giusto volume per poter parlare e allo stesso tempo non essere sentiti.

“Come mai niente telefono oggi?” chiese Nigel.

“Prima cosa prego, vaffanculo, volevo offrirti da bere,” Darko allargò le braccia, “E seconda cosa sto per proporti l’affare del secolo e farti diventare lo stronzo più ricco sulla faccia della terra, volevo godermi la tua faccia stupita.”

Nigel fece un cenno col capo, un mezzo sorriso, “Sentiamo.”

Mentre Darko parlava Nigel spalancò gli occhi di più ad ogni accenno alla cifra che si prospettava in guadagno. Buttò giù la roba ordinata da Darko in un colpo solo.

“Ma che diavolo hanno intenzione di rubare?” chiese Nigel, “Voglio dire… Dev’essere qualcosa di prezioso se la nostra fetta è quella.”

“Ti darò i dettagli nel corso delle prossime settimane, devi solo metterti a disposizione,” disse Darko.

Nigel rise, “Certo!” batté una mano sul tavolo, “Eccome, puoi giurarci…”

“Te l’avevo detto che valeva la pena guardare la tua faccia mentre ti comunicavo la cifra.”

Brindarono con un altro bicchierino, altre due chiacchiere e poi Nigel guardò l’orologio e dichiarò che doveva andare.

Darko non se ne lamentò e Nigel non dovette inventare scuse assurde per dileguarsi.

 

Rientrò di buon umore e discretamente brillo.

Trovò Adam che passeggiava per il salotto.

“Oh, Nigel!” lo chiamò quando lo vide. Gli sorrise. “Hai fatto molto tardi.”

“Solo un quarto d’ora,” ribatté Nigel.

“Un quarto d’ora…” prima che Adam potesse enunciargli di quanti secondi era costituito un quarto d’ora, Nigel lo abbracciò e lo spinse con gentilezza verso il divano. Il ragazzo perse il filo del discorso in un sobbalzo stupito e cascò col sedere sul cuscino con un _puff_.

Nigel si avvicinò a lui col viso, mirando come al solito alla guancia. L’avrebbe trovata fresca e liscia, perché Adam aveva una vera e propria mania per farsi la barba, in particolare da quando usava il decisamente più attrezzato bagno di Nigel per farsela.

La guancia si allontanò da lui, Adam si sporse in avanti e Nigel finì a baciare lo schienale della poltrona. “Che ti prende?”

“Sento odore di alcol, non mi piace l’alcol,” disse Adam.

Con una smorfia Nigel ammise che si sentiva la merda ordinata da Darko ancora in bocca, non era una sorpresa che l’olfatto finissimo di Adam l’avesse avvertita.

“Posso andare a lavarmi i denti,” Nigel lo accarezzò sulla schiena.

“No,” Adam scosse la testa deciso, “Non andrebbe via, lo sentirei lo stesso. Sei uscito con Darko. Darko ti fa sempre fare cose stupide.”

“Non sono cose stupide, sono cose normali,” si difese Nigel, “Ho bevuto qualcosa mentre parlavo con un amico, le persone normali lo fanno.”

Adam raddrizzò la schiena e solo in quel momento Nigel si rese conto che alle orecchie del ragazzo la frase appena pronunciata poteva essere fraintesa.

“Voglio tornare a casa,” Adam si alzò.

“Adam… Davvero, non hai capito cosa intendevo.”

“Sì, perché sono troppo stupido per capire quello che fate tra persone normali,” disse mentre si dirigeva alla porta.

“Adam…” Nigel gli andò dietro, “Adam non te ne andare, per favore.”

“Darko non mi piace, ogni volta che parli di lui stai per fare qualcosa di pericoloso,” Adam aprì la porta, “Non sono io lo stupido, sei tu.”

Nigel si fermò sulla porta solo per vederlo arrivare fino alla finta parete e sparirvi dietro. Quando fu sicuro che Adam fosse perlomeno nel suo territorio rientrò in casa e chiuse la porta.

Cercare di parlargli adesso sarebbe stato, come al solito, inutile. Adam doveva riflettere da solo quando era turbato. Solo che era difficile lasciarlo stare quando lui si sentiva sia il colpevole di tale turbamento, sia l’unico a poterlo risolvere in qualche modo.

E invece lui se ne andava.

Che Darko non fosse una buona compagnia quello l’avrebbe detto qualunque persona sana di mente. Quindi Adam era più normale di lui e di un sacco di altra gente messa insieme.

Sarebbe stata una notte insonne quasi sicuramente.

Nigel si sdraiò sul suo letto senza svestirsi e con poca grazia.

Le molle cigolarono cullandolo per qualche secondo, chiuse gli occhi schermandoli con un braccio.

“Adam sei lì?” chiese, parlando come se il ragazzo fosse in stanza con lui. Lo immaginò ad ascoltare seduto in un angolino di quella microscopica stanzetta piena di cianfrusaglie.

“Mi manchi tanto,” disse, la qual cosa era vera, ma non necessaria da dire. Pensò che in questo caso farglielo sapere fosse importante. Fargli sapere che, quando certi gesti fatti avevano conseguenze sugli altri, significava che si era vivi e di certo importanti per qualcuno.

“Mi spiace davvero per quello che ho detto,” continuò, “O meglio… Mi spiace per quello che tu hai interpretato e che io avrei dovuto spiegare meglio. La frase era intesa in senso lato,” strinse i pugni alla ricerca di parole che per Adam avessero senso, “È un modo di dire, la gente normale… Avrei potuto usare un altro termine, tipo… Tutta la gente… Non potrei mai dirti che non sei normale come fosse un insulto, essere normali non è una bella cosa, essere nel mucchio non è una bella cosa. Io credo di non essere normale e ti piaccio lo stesso, no?” sospirò zittendosi. Era troppo stanco per calibrare le parole e non voleva peggiorare la situazione. “Buona notte Adam,” disse infine.  

 

Rotolò giù dal letto e andò svelto alla porta in parte zoppicando, perché aveva perso una scarpa nella notte, e con mezzo cervello ancora addormentato.

Ma c’era Adam alla porta e sorrise d’istinto.

“Hai indosso i vestiti di ieri sera,” esordì il ragazzo ancora sulla soglia della porta. “Eri troppo ubriaco per metterti il pigiama? Di solito gli ubriachi…”

“Non ero ubriaco, non lo sono e poi dormo nudo,” rispose in fila Nigel e si spostò per farlo passare. Adam tacque subito e accolse l’invito ad entrare in casa.

“Ma non sei nudo quindi non…” Adam non si spegneva per lungo tempo.

“Ero troppo…triste per stare lì a svestirmi, d’accordo?” ribatté Nigel.

“Oh, eri triste perché io me ne sono andato?”

Nigel gli fece un cenno così da evitare altre patetiche ammissioni.

“Ho frainteso la tua frase e mi sono arrabbiato, ma tu l’hai spiegata e adesso ho capito,” spiegò Adam.

“Ascoltavi ieri sera?” chiese Nigel.

“Certo, ascolto sempre. Ti ascolto sempre.”

 

Come al solito Adam era piegato sul computer mentre le mani battevano sulla tastiera comandi che mano a mano comparivano sullo schermo. Ogni tanto una mano si staccava e passava sul collo e ogni volta a quel gesto Adam emetteva un gemito strozzato.

Nigel gli si mise alle spalle, “Posso?” gli chiese sostituendo alla mano del ragazzo le sue.

Adam annuì.

“Non sono esattamente un grande dispensatore di consigli su un corretto stile di vita, ma da quando ti conosco sembro un fottuto salutista, Adam,” disse mentre cominciava a premere su un gruppo di muscoli irrigiditi.

Adam si lamentò.

“Non mangi sano, non dormi in un letto e stai troppo a questo cavolo di computer, Adam…” Nigel si abbassò al suo orecchio, “Non farmi usare il tono da papà, non mi si addice.”

“Non voglio smettere di mangiare maccheroni al formaggio,” la lamentela di Adam fu inframmezzata da mormorii e versi.

“Non devi smettere, dovresti anche mangiare qualcos’altro,” puntualizzò Nigel, “E dovresti dormire in un letto.”

“Non ho un letto.”

“Io ce l’ho.”

“Ma hai detto che non vuoi dormire con me finché non hai voglia di farlo,” ricordò Adam.

“Dormire insieme non significa fare per forza sesso,” disse Nigel. E si stupì lui stesso della frase pronunciata.

“No?” domandò Adam stupito altrettanto.

“No… E comunque potrei sempre lasciarti il letto e dormire da un’altra parte, oppure comprare un letto in più…”

“Perché?” chiese Adam. Incassò la testa nelle spalle quando Nigel toccò un punto più dolente degli altri, tra collo e spalla.

“Perché voglio che tu stia bene,” attestò l’ovvio perché con Adam era sempre giusto farlo e perché era pur vero dopotutto. “Perché non vai a farti una doccia calda e tieni il collo sotto l’acqua per un po’? Dovrebbe aiutarti.”

Figurarsi se Adam avrebbe accettato il consiglio seduta stante…

Rimase al computer un altro paio d’ore e poi con candore, come fossero trascorsi pochi secondi dalla loro conversazione, chiese a Nigel, “Uso i tuoi asciugamani per asciugarmi?”

E Nigel ci mise un attimo per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Adam uscì dalla doccia che era un tiepido, umido e profumato angelo riccio avvolto dagli asciugamani fino a diventare una palla. Si sedette sul divano lamentando un gran freddo.

“Ora hai freddo?” chiese Nigel, “Vivi al gelo, letteralmente.”

Adam balbettò, “Ma fa più freddo dopo, se stai prima al caldo.”

Nigel camminò fino al divano, ci salì sopra coi piedi e si sedette alle spalle di Adam, sullo schienale.

“Cosa…?” Adam si voltò e uno dei asciugamani gli cadde dalle spalle. Rabbrividì e a Nigel sembrò un cucciolo.

“Non mi spiego,” cominciò Nigel raccogliendo il telo, “Cosa diavolo mi fai ogni volta che ti guardo. Cosa sei uno stregone?”

Gli mise in testa l’asciugamano e gli frizionò i capelli.

“Oh… Sei arrabbiato?” chiese Adam.

“No che non sono arrabbiato,” Nigel sorrise, “Era un modo per dire che hai il potere di…attirare la mia attenzione, qualunque cosa tu faccia. Ti osservo qualunque cosa tu faccia.”

“Come facevo io con il mio robot esploratore?” domandò Adam, “Quando ti scattavo foto?”

“Più o meno…” Nigel gli asciugò la fronte dove la frangia stava sgocciolando. “Dal vivo è meglio.”

“Perché non sono un fantasma?”

“Anche,” gli accordò Nigel con un sorriso, “Ma soprattutto perché sei qui di fronte a me e non un’immagine su uno schermo o un messaggio scritto da qualche parte.”

Gli posò un palmo sulla guancia, “Toccarsi è meglio, no?”

Adam lo guardò dritto negli occhi, anche in quell’occasione per pochi secondi, che però sembrarono minuti. E aveva trovato il momento perfetto per farlo, dopo che lui gli aveva detto quella frase, e mentre erano così vicini e intimi.

“Sei un ragazzo intelligente,” mormorò Nigel scivolando lungo lo schienale. Una volta seduto con Adam tra le gambe se lo tirò contro e lo baciò. Un lungo bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo che si schiusero leggermente al contatto, quasi presagendolo.

La cosa più bella per Nigel non fu quella, ma la tranquillità con cui Adam si fece stringere in un abbraccio, quando solo poco tempo prima non voleva neanche stare in sua prossimità. Era esattamente quello che Nigel desiderava, che Adam non pensasse al sesso come ad un atto fisico da espletare e provare, ma più come una serie di piacevoli momenti da legare insieme.

Nigel gli accarezzò la schiena nuda fino ad incontrare l’asciugamano alla vita. “Fino a qui va bene?” domandò al ragazzo.

Si staccò da lui e lo trovò ad occhi chiusi. Lo vide passarsi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, annuire lento, e non resistette un secondo di più. Tornò a baciarlo e fu lui a carezzargli il labbro con la lingua. Adam aprì la bocca e Nigel fece del suo meglio per evitare di divorarlo, perché a voler essere sinceri dal giorno in cui l’aveva visto per la prima volta l’idea di baciarlo l’aveva sfiorato ripetutamente e negli ultimi tempi era diventato un ritornello costante nella sua testa.

Sentiva da Adam una cedevolezza che era in parte inesperienza, ma anche puro e semplice piacere. Forse anche sorpresa che il contatto potesse essere tanto gradito.

O almeno questi furono i pochi pensieri coerenti che Nigel riuscì a formulare, distratto dai deliziosi tenui sussulti di Adam ogniqualvolta la sua lingua gli sfiorava l’interno della bocca.

Si allontanò di pochi centimetri solo per dirgli qualcosa che però scordò nel momento in cui Adam lo afferrò per il collo e riappoggiò la bocca alla sua. Trascorsero minuti durante i quali Nigel si dedicò ai baci che seguirono come se da essi dipendesse il resto della sua vita. Se avesse potuto leggere nel pensiero di Adam avrebbe fatto esattamente ciò che il ragazzo desiderava da lui; perché la novità nella vita di Nigel Inescu, delinquente di piccolo taglio, irascibile, facile alle risse e solito a cercare sempre il modo meno impegnativo per ottenere qualcosa, era che non stava cercando di avere nulla, intendeva seriamente solo dare.

Se avesse preso, sarebbe stato solo quello che Adam era disposto a donare, che poteva anche essere nulla.

Una mano di Adam gli scivolò tra le gambe, anche se il gesto non diede l’idea di casualità involontaria.

“Sei eccitato anche tu,” gli ansimò il ragazzo sulle labbra.

Nigel lo tirò su di peso e lo adagiò sul divano. Non appena gli si sdraiò sopra Adam voltò la testa da un lato e tese il collo, come stesse cercando spazio per muoversi. Nigel si sollevò sulle braccia.

“Troppo?” gli chiese, “Vuoi tornare a sederti?”

Adam roteò gli occhi per tutta la stanza, poi scosse la testa, “No, puoi… Puoi…”

A Nigel non piacque lo sforzo. Quello non era un campo in cui una persona doveva scendere a patti o sentirsi in obbligo, fosse stato anche un minimo sacrificio.

“Ho un’idea migliore,” gli disse Nigel tirandolo per una mano. Lo fece sedere contro lo schienale e si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe ancora in parte avvolte dall’asciugamano. Infilò le mani sotto al tessuto e lo sollevò mentre accarezzava polpaccio, ginocchio e coscia. “Meglio così?”

Adam annuì sospirando; era sempre un buon segno quando tutto ciò che poteva fare erano gesti. Quando Adam era soverchiato da belle sensazioni taceva, a differenza di quando era soverchiato da quelle spiacevoli.

Nigel scivolò con le mani più sotto, nel punto in cui l’asciugamano si tendeva in un rilievo appena accennato. Toccò Adam e alla piacevole sensazione tattile di qualcosa che era duro per lui si sommò quella impagabile suscitata dall’espressione di Adam. E dalla sua reazione.

Con le mani nascoste dal tessuto accarezzò e accarezzò il ragazzo osservando ogni suo movimento, dal puntare le mani sul divano per sollevare il bacino e andare incontro alla sua mano, al rovesciare la testa indietro e chiudere gli occhi, al mordersi il labbro inferiore.

Mai toccato da nessuno prima. Nigel era estasiato da quella consapevolezza, lo stava accarezzando proprio con l’idea di essere il primo, di suscitare emozioni mai provate prima. Gli dava alla testa vederlo contorcersi e sentirlo gemere in quel modo; stava muovendo lento le mani apposta, più che farlo venire voleva procurargli piacere anche se ciò significava prolungare il momento al massimo sopportabile.

Era un angelo, non aveva parole per definirlo.

Adam strinse gli occhi all’ennesima carezza della mano di Nigel che terminò con una stretta. L’asciugamano si aprì, scivolò di lato. Seguendo sia il respiro del ragazzo che i fremiti del suo corpo Nigel aumentò il ritmo delle carezze e terminò piegandosi su Adam e prendendolo in bocca.

Il ragazzo singhiozzò infilandogli le mani nei capelli. Si piegò col busto su di lui e sussultò un paio di volte, unico segno dell’orgasmo raggiunto. Nigel deglutì. Beh, non proprio l’unico.

Desiderava solo prendere Adam tra le braccia, così languido e sopraffatto dal piacere, e sdraiarlo sul suo letto. Lo avrebbe ricoperto di attenzioni per tutto il…

Adam lo spostò con una mano e si alzò dal divano, nudo com’era. Scomparve lungo il corridoio dove c’era il bagno. Nigel lo seguì, ma quando lo vide rivestirsi rapidamente comprese che era un altro dei momenti in cui Adam sentiva di dover rimanere da solo.

Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e incrociò le braccia al petto. Adam gli passò davanti diretto alla porta.

Il ragazzo rimase con la mano sulla maniglia e il volto basso, “Non è colpa tua Nigel,” gli offrì in giustificazione, “Mi è piaciuto molto quello che abbiamo fatto, ma…”

“Tranquillo, lo so,” rispose Nigel, “Devi riflettere. Avrei preferito tu scegliessi un altro momento per farlo o che ti sentissi in vena di riflettere qui,” aggiunse, “Ma sarò qui quando deciderai di chiamarmi. Ok?”

Adam annuì in silenzio, aprì la porta e se ne andò.

Nigel chiuse gli occhi.

Alla fine si era materializzato esattamente lo scenario per il quale aveva temuto l’intimità con Adam. Il ragazzo era in grado di staccarsi e rimanere da solo dopo un momento del genere, lui faticava.

Stava faticando come mai prima.

Adam era la persona più buona, ingenua e innocente che avesse mai conosciuto, la più amabile. Eppure nessuno aveva mai avuto il potenziale per fargli così tanto male prima d’ora.


	10. Chapter 10

Era già il secondo giorno che Adam non si faceva vedere.

Nigel sapeva che stava bene, avevano parlato attraverso il robot, ma niente che riguardasse quanto accaduto. O almeno lui ci aveva provato, ma Adam aveva abilmente scansato l’argomento.

L’appuntamento con Darko non era cosa del tutto gradita, ma almeno l’avrebbe aiutato a distogliere la sua attenzione da Adam per un po’.

Non aveva capito perché Darko gli avesse chiesto di lasciargli aperto il portone senza aspettarlo nell’appartamento, così si era appostato fuori dalla palazzina, sul marciapiede di fronte, in attesa di vederlo arrivare.

E adesso che lo vedeva cominciava a capire il perché volesse passargli sotto al naso senza mostrarsi.

Il suo _collega_ era accompagnato da due brutte facce che sembravano uscite dalla raccolta di figurine _I Cattivi dei Fumetti_. Il più piccolo dei due sembrava un armadio ed entrambi, appena scesi dall’auto, si guardarono attorno come per accertarsi di non essere stati seguiti. Uno dei due sputò a terra e chiuse la portiera.

Darko, dal posto di guida, armeggiò tra cruscotto e sedile posteriore e poi scese anche lui.

“Nigel…” lo chiamò. “Ti avevo detto…”

Nigel bevve l’ultimo sorso di birra e lasciò la bottiglia sul bordo del marciapiede. La scena che aveva davanti non era gradevole e non solo per i personaggi che ne erano parte, qualcosa non gli tornava.

“Da quando mi dai ordini?” Nigel allargò le braccia raggiungendoli, “Da quando pensi che io li esegua, soprattutto? Perché non avvertirmi che la refurtiva era già qui? Vi avrei semplicemente aperto come al solito.”

Provò a fare il finto tonto, anche se intuiva che _come al solito_ non era applicabile al caso.

“Non serve che ci accompagni, è solo un sopralluogo,” spiegò Darko guardando gli altri due, “Dicci solo quale appartamento usare.”

Nigel aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Che sopralluogo? Per constatarne la sicurezza? Finora che cosa ti è sembrato?”

“È un lavoro diverso dal solito. Dicci quale appartamento e noi… Dobbiamo portare qualcosa da lasciare lì,” disse Darko girando attorno all’auto.

“Quindi la refurtiva è già qui?” Nigel si rivolse agli altri due che si limitarono a guardarlo con espressioni vuote. “Darko!”

Stufo di tutta la segretezza andò da Darko, per metà piegato all’interno del baule dell’auto.

L’uomo ne emerse con nastro adesivo, corde, una grossa borsa.

Nigel si passò la lingua sulle labbra, guardò tutti uno per uno, “Cosa dovete lasciare nell’appartamento?” chiese per l’ultima volta. Ma sapeva che non si trattava di un furto, o di soldi sporchi. Nemmeno di droga, che non avrebbe accettato, ma che non sarebbe stata nemmeno lontanamente grave quanto quello che i tre stavano proponendo.

“Nigel, tranquillo, ho tutto sotto controllo,” Darko sorrise.

“Non questo, Darko,” gli disse Nigel, “Non rientra nelle opzioni, non è mai stata un’opzione. Non mi sporco le mani di sangue.”

“Non dovrai farlo, ci siamo noi per quello,” rispose Darko facendo ridere gli altri due.

“Non ti farò ammazzare nessuno lì dentro,” Nigel indicò la casa, “Né potrai nasconderci un cadavere.”

“Magari non dovremo arrivare a tanto,” Darko gesticolò con le mani piene, dall’interno della borsa rumore metallico di attrezzi vari, “È uno dei nostri clienti e dobbiamo fargli alcune…domande.”

Nigel si mosse rapido e spinse Darko all’indietro. Questo finì contro l’auto con la schiena. “Darko, tortura?” Nigel abbassò la voce e lo guardò negli occhi, sinceramente sperando di appellarsi ad una persona diversa da quella che aveva davanti ora, “Davvero? Da quando…? Da quando sei questo?”

Darko scoprì i denti e poi alzò la mano con la borsa. Nigel si voltò per vedere che con quel gesto Darko aveva appena bloccato sul posto uno dei due uomini dietro, quello grosso, che stava per intervenire.

“Non c’è problema, Nigel,” disse Darko. Sorrise e in quel sorriso Nigel non lesse nulla di amichevole. “Se non sei d’accordo troveremo un altro posto.”

Nigel indietreggiò di un passo. “Non è un altro posto che dovreste trovare. Non dovreste proprio farlo.”

I tre si guardarono tra loro e poi silenziosi e senza rimostranze salirono in auto e se ne andarono.

Nigel rimase a lungo a fissare i fari in lontananza, rimase a lungo a chiedersi se lui non era mai stato quella persona o se aveva appena deciso di non esserlo.

Ne aveva fatte di porcate in vita sua, di alcune si vergognava anche, ma oggi come oggi di più.

Perché?

Nigel voltò il viso verso quell’ala della palazzina ora nascosta, dimenticata e distrutta.

Lì sotto, solitario e pensieroso, stava il motivo principale per cui si era un po’ stufato di vivere in quel modo. In un certo senso, non viveva alla luce del sole più di quanto lo facesse Adam.

 

 

Un altro giorno senza Adam.

Comprendeva che c’era molto su cui riflettere e stare da soli per un ragazzo come lui, date le circostanze, ma Nigel temeva che un allontanamento del genere, senza alcun problema, significava solo che Adam poteva fare a meno di lui quando lui invece si sarebbe tagliato un dito solo per poterlo vedere.

Lo aveva appena lasciato con un mesto “Buona notte,” attraverso il suo ragno meccanico e non si era sentito in grado neanche di guardare il robot andarsene; aveva lasciato la stanza per andare a versarsi un bicchiere di vodka, tanto non ci sarebbe stato Adam a dirgli che puzzava di alcol.

Ma non arrivò alla cucina. La porta di casa si spalancò quasi colpendolo in faccia. Dall’impatto si schermò con un braccio, ma non poté fare nulla contro l’assalto dei due uomini già visti a fianco di Darko.

Il bastardo aveva mandato qualcuno a fare quello che non aveva avuto il coraggio di iniziare la sera prima.

Lo colsero di sorpresa con un paio di pugni che gli mandarono il cervello in corto e lo obbligarono ad appoggiarsi alla parete. Ci scivolò contro e seppe di aver commesso un errore, perché da quella posizione cominciò la serie di calci. Urlò forse un paio di volte.

 

 

Il nero che era calato sui suoi occhi si diramò a fatica. Riguadagnò coscienza solo in parte, ancora vedeva solo chiazze chiare quando cercava di aprire gli occhi, ma sapeva di non essere solo.

Il ricordo della borsa degli attrezzi e del sorriso di Darko gli diedero la spinta finale per destarsi. Ringhiò aprendo gli occhi e si mise a sedere ritrovandosi sul letto.

Ai suoi piedi c’era Adam, seduto ma con le mani davanti al corpo per proteggersi.

Nigel provò a sporgersi per toccarlo, ma una fitta alle costole gli tolse il fiato e si piegò col busto sul letto.

“Non devi muoverti Nigel… Credo tu abbia qualche osso rotto ma non sono un medico dovresti andare all’ospedale quegli uomini ti hanno…”

Nigel gli parlò sopra perché non stava capendo molto e perché dal tono Adam gli sembrava agitato e terrorizzato.

“Adam…Adam…” il ragazzo si zittì respirando a fondo, aveva gli occhi lucidi. “Adam stai bene? Sei arrivato mentre quelli erano ancora qui?”

“N-no…no,” balbettò, si asciugò gli occhi con due dita, “Ti ho sentito quando ti picchiavano. Non sapevo cosa fare e ho usato il robot nuovo. Li ho spaventati.”

Nigel espirò rassicurato che nessuno avesse visto Adam e lieto che il ragazzo fosse intervenuto.

“Mi hai salvato la vita,” disse Nigel sdraiandosi con una smorfia. Si sentiva esausto.

“Non se non ti fai vedere da un dottore, Nigel, potresti avere un…un’emorragia interna, una co-commozione cerebrale,” non aveva balbettato così nemmeno in casa sua, al freddo e con quaranta di febbre.

“Adam ascoltami… Va tutto bene. Devo solo riposarmi un po’. Li hai fermati in tempo, se ci fossero danni gravi lo sentirei. Sto bene.”

Non ne era del tutto certo ma una priorità era rassicurare Adam e l’altra era non avventurarsi da nessuna parte accompagnato da lui. Non avrebbe mai permesso che se la prendessero con lui.

La porta della camera da letto era sbarrata col mobiletto a cassetti in cui Nigel metteva la biancheria.

Il pensiero che Adam fosse tanto spaventato da barricare la porta, seppure così miseramente, ma che non l’avesse lasciato solo gli strinse il cuore e la gola.

“Pensavo ti avessero ucciso…” mormorò Adam guardando a terra, “Non voglio che tu muoia.”

“Mi dispiace, Adam.”

“Chi erano quelle persone?” chiese.

“Brutte persone che devo trovare il modo di levarmi di torno,” rispose Nigel.

“È colpa di quello che fai? Delle cose illegali che fai?”

“Sì, in parte.”

Adam annuì con espressione triste.

Nigel avrebbe voluto dirgli che non aveva più intenzione di fare nulla che potesse mettere in pericolo né la sua libertà né la sua vita, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla ora. Adam aveva visto una delle situazioni peggiori che facevano parte del suo mestiere e se non fosse riuscito a mettere le cose a posto sarebbe successo anche di peggio.

“Posso aiutarti a levarti di torno quelle persone?” domandò Adam. Nigel lo guardò stupito.

“Co…Cosa? Tu vuoi aiutarmi?”

“Sono più intelligente di Darko e di Darko hai detto che non ti fidi,” spiegò Adam, “E poi non voglio che tu muoia.”

Lo ripeté ancora come frase chiave del vasto disegno. Certo Adam aveva perso suo padre ed era rimasto solo. Con tutte le riserve che poteva avere sull’aspetto fisico della loro amicizia non aveva tuttavia intenzione di perdere anche Nigel.

“Non sceglierei mai l’aiuto di Darko al posto del tuo, puoi scommetterci.”

Tralasciò di dirgli che Darko era dietro al pestaggio, per ora.

Adam distese le labbra in un sorriso tirato, ma pur sempre un sorriso.

“Posso abbracciarti?” chiese poi Adam all’improvviso.

Nigel sollevò il capo, quasi sicuro di aver capito male. Si tirò su a sedere ugualmente perché la voglia di credere che la domanda appena sentita fosse reale era troppa.

Allungò le braccia quel tanto che il dolore gli permise di fare e attese che Adam si spostasse, si avvicinasse e si infilasse prima nell’incavo del materasso all’altezza delle sue gambe e infine tra le sue braccia.

Adam lo strinse proprio come un bambino, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla. Nigel gli baciò la testa ringraziando tutti gli dei di quel semplice contatto che però era stato desiderato da Adam, richiesto da lui. Valeva mille volte di più di qualunque altra azione.

“Devo andarmene da questo appartamento, Adam,” disse Nigel mentre gli accarezzava il collo.

Il ragazzo si tese. Sollevò il capo pur rimanendo voltato dall’altra parte. “Ma… Ma come fai ad essere sicuro che non ti trovino se te ne vai? Nigel non voglio che tu vada via…”

“Ssss, Adam,” gli accarezzò una guancia per calmarlo. I suoi occhi si allargarono, la testa annuì un paio di volte come sempre faceva quando si sforzava di non andare oltre e ascoltare. “Non ho mai detto che me ne andrò. Di sicuro non ti lascio qui da solo. Tu vieni con me, ma dopo che ci saremo assicurati di non correre alcun pericolo,” gli passò un dito sulla fronte, “Che ne pensi? Ti va di venire via con me?”

Non apparve sicuro anche se stava annuendo, ma a Nigel fu sufficiente per cominciare.

“Allora innanzitutto raccoglieremo un po’ di cose utili qui attorno e mi trasferirò nella zona della palazzina che nessuno conosce,” continuò Nigel, “Da lì decideremo cosa fare. Voglio che ti occupi del computer, è la prima cosa che dobbiamo portare con noi. Qualcosa mi dice che con quello possiamo fare molto e occupando poco spazio.”

 

 

Adam gli spiegò come aveva spaventato i due uomini col suo nuovo progetto.

Il robot su cui stava lavorando da settimane proiettava immagini olografiche e in quel momento Adam aveva pensato di utilizzare quella di uno scheletro. Al buio, da lontano, aveva funzionato.

Nigel si convinse ancora di più che la situazione di calma non sarebbe durata molto. Una volta che i due avessero detto a Darko ciò che era successo, Darko sarebbe venuto a finire il lavoro anche solo per prendersi gioco della loro stupida paura.

Non era tanto di uno scontro con Darko che aveva paura, o di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia coi due idioti. Non voleva che Adam ci andasse di mezzo in nessun modo e d’altra parte non voleva neanche essere costretto a fare davvero male a qualcuno. Doveva pensare ad una soluzione definitiva, ma che non gli lasciasse ancora più merda sulla coscienza.

Dall’istante in cui l’aveva soccorso, Adam era passato da semplice angelo a suo angelo custode.

Nigel non doveva spostare di troppo lo sguardo per trovare il ragazzo, che gli gravitava intorno e gli chiedeva spesso come si sentiva. E no, non era timore di rimanere da solo, né paura di dover fronteggiare i due uomini cattivi da solo, se fossero tornati. Se si fosse trattato di quello Adam gli avrebbe candidamente detto che tornava a casa sua perché aveva paura.

No, Adam era preoccupato per lui e voleva prendersi cura di lui.

In uno dei suoi tanti risvegli improvvisi nel corso del primo giorno di convalescenza, Nigel trovò Adam seduto su una sedia che dalla cucina aveva portato accanto al letto. Sulle gambe teneva il portatile acceso. Poteva essere la luce dello schermo che si rifletteva sul suo viso, ma a Nigel apparve stanco e affaticato.

“Adam… Devi dormire,” mormorò piano per non risvegliare il dolore alla mascella.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, “Se tornano e non ce ne accorgiamo in tempo ti faranno più male di così.”

“Per ora siamo al sicuro,” disse Nigel cercando di sembrare convincente, “E da domani cambieremo posto. Riposati un po’.”

“Sono abituato a non dormire.”

“Ma non ti ho mai visto così stanco, Adam, sembri sul punto di crollare.”

“Non mi capita sempre, solo quando devo pensare non dormo e in questi giorni ho pensato molto,” disse Adam. Nigel capì subito a cosa si stava riferendo.

“Non…” Nigel sospirò, “Non volevo toglierti il sonno.”

“Ma lo fai,” ribatté Adam distogliendo gli occhi dallo schermo. Alzò il viso verso la parete di fronte, come tendendo l’orecchio ai rumori che lo circondavano, “Se penso a te non dormo, occupi la mia mente quasi quanto congegni, codici e numeri. E anche se faccio più fatica a decifrarti, anzi mi è spesso impossibile, stare sveglio pensando a te è piacevole.”

Come poteva rispondere o commentare delle parole del genere dette da Adam? Nigel non sapeva se aveva termini adatti.

“Mi salvi la vita,” cominciò sussurrando, “Ti prendi cura di me, non vuoi che mi facciano del male e pensi a me durante la notte…” sorrise, “A me basta per sapere che mi vuoi bene.”

“E mi piace il contatto con te,” disse ancora Adam sfregando le dita tra loro, mimando cosa intendeva con il termine, “Sembra che sotto alla mia pelle ci siano dei circuiti elettrici che quando ti avvicini vengono attraversati dalla corrente, come se tu premessi un interruttore. Ha senso?” domandò.

“Sì, eccome se ha senso,” Nigel si stupì di quanto Adam avesse azzeccato il paragone pur non avendo mai avuto reazioni tali da far pensare a _corrente elettrica_. Non scherzava quando diceva che voleva riflettere, che aveva bisogno di pensare. E ci aveva pensato davvero. “Corrente… È una bella sensazione?”

Adam annuì, “Però ne sono sopraffatto. L’altra volta è stato…”

“Cortocircuito,” finì Nigel per lui.

“Già,” concordò Adam, “È sempre così?”

Nigel corrugò la fronte, ridacchiò, “Sul finale? Di solito sì, prima o poi arriva…”

“Non parlo dell’orgasmo,” lo interruppe Adam, “Ho avuto orgasmi, non era quello il primo. Ma non ero mai stato così emozionato. Sei tu ciò che cambia quell’aspetto? Perché lo provavo anche prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo.”

Se Nigel pensava di avere più esperienza in campo di sesso di quanta ne avesse Adam, beh il ragazzo gli aveva appena fatto due appunti che avrebbero dovuto solo farlo stare zitto. Sesso con la persona giusta in aggiunta al sesso senza ricerca spasmodica dell’orgasmo. Premere l’interruttore e far scorrere corrente nel corpo dell’altra persona, un atto non da poco. E Adam gli stava dicendo che lui l’aveva fatto, Adam l’aveva avvertito su se stesso.

Pensare che credeva di dovergli insegnare lui che il sesso non è una cosa da sperimentare tanto per fare o da pianificare a tavolino.

“Direi che insieme siamo un bel congegno,” offrì Nigel come paragone in risposta, “Funzioniamo.”

Adam sorrise.

“Che ne dici di puntare il tuo robot davanti alla porta, così se arriva qualcuno lo spaventi come l’altra volta? E tu vieni a dormire.” Nigel sperò di convincerlo con una proposta che nessuno avrebbe trovato rassicurante, primo fra tutti lui stesso.

“Ok,” rispose invece Adam.

Sistemò il robot e il laptop a portata di mano sul comodino e si sdraiò accanto a Nigel.

“Puoi dormire voltato verso di me?” chiese poi sdraiandosi su un fianco. “Voglio essere sicuro che respiri.”

Nigel si mise faccia a faccia con lui. Chissà, magari nella semi oscurità Adam lo stava anche guardando negli occhi. Gli accarezzò un braccio attraverso la manica della maglia. Il ragazzo infilò una mano sotto alla guancia, “Buona notte Nigel,” mormorò e il suo respiro si fece mano a mano più regolare.

La mente di Nigel invece non gli concesse lo stesso tipo di tregua.

Al di là del dolore sparso per tutto il corpo, che era un problema imminente, c’erano problemi a lungo termine che andavano affrontati con razionalità e lui sentiva di averne poca.

E poco controllo su ciò che, con molta evidenza, gli era sfuggito di mano.

Darko l’aveva scavalcato nel comando prima di tutto cambiando le regole del gioco e successivamente tentando di levarlo di mezzo.

Come erano entrati i due figli di puttana senza prima farsi aprire il cancello da lui?

Più ci pensava e più temeva che quella serata, quella trascorsa al locale con Darko, fosse servita ai tre ad architettare qualcosa alle sue spalle. Non ricordava di aver perso di vista le chiavi, non ricordava se ci fossero stati movimenti sospetti attorno a lui, ma gli era apparso strano fin da subito che Darko non lo contattasse per telefono.

Se solo pensava che avrebbero potuto cercare di entrare in casa sua quella sera, mentre Adam era lì solo ad aspettarlo. Se solo ripensava alla litigata con Adam di quella sera e a quando il ragazzo gli aveva detto che Darko gli faceva fare cose stupide.

Il viso di Adam serenamente addormentato gli fece stringere il lenzuolo in un pugno. Di tutti i momenti trascorsi insieme Adam sceglieva proprio quello per dormire al suo fianco. Doveva fidarsi di lui davvero ciecamente.

Di che altre dimostrazioni aveva bisogno da questo ragazzo? Che sì, forse scappava a riflettere da solo lasciando lui lì a macerarsi nel dubbio e nell’incertezza, ma quando era il momento di stargli accanto e proteggerlo non andava da nessuna parte. Anche se Nigel avrebbe preferito saperlo più al sicuro di così.

Gli posò la mano sul capo, che si mosse sotto alle sue dita. Il viso di Adam si nascose nel cuscino.

Al diavolo qualsiasi dolore, dovevano allontanarsi di lì al più presto possibile. E al resto ci avrebbe pensato strada facendo.

Adam emise un lamento, strofinò la guancia contro il cuscino, la fronte gli si increspò. Non si muoveva molto nel sonno, ma a Nigel quello non sembrava un riposo sereno.

Dio, avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per dare ad Adam la tranquillità che meritava; non tanto perché era un diritto di chiunque, ma più perché era un diritto soprattutto di questo ragazzo. Il resto poteva andare a rotoli.

Avrebbe cercato di fare le cose per bene stavolta, ci avrebbe provato, ma se non ci fosse riuscito le avrebbe fatte bene solo per Adam e tanto bastava.

La testa del ragazzo scattò, i grandi occhi si spalancarono.

“Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” gli chiese Nigel.

“Non… Non mi ricordo,” rispose Adam, “Tu perché non dormi?”

“Stavo pensando.”

“Oh. Anche tu stai sveglio per pensare?” sussurrò il ragazzo.

“Beh, non mi capita spesso,” Nigel rise divertito.

“Sei preoccupato per quegli uomini?” chiese Adam sorvolando abilmente sul tentativo di Nigel di posticipare il momento di inquietudine. Il sussurro, stavolta allarmato, dava ad intendere che un’eventuale conferma di Nigel sarebbe stata motivo di timore in più.

“Stavo pensando che avevi ragione,” cercò di distrarlo Nigel, “Quando dicevi che ciò che facevo prima o poi mi avrebbe messo nei guai.”

“Già,” confermò Adam deciso, anche annuendo.

“E voglio cercare di rimediare.”

“Oh,” Adam esalò un sospiro, “Nigel non voglio che tu vada in prigione.”

“E lasciarti qui da solo in questo buco di merda? Non ci penso proprio,” ribatté Nigel, “No. Se posso voglio portare te via di qui e voglio anche impedire ai miei _colleghi_ di fare più danni di quelli già fatti da me.”

“In che modo?”

Dio, quegli occhi lo guardavano curiosi e interessati. Adam voleva sapere, voleva sentire dalla sua bocca delle idee su cosa fare e come risolvere la situazione. Sentirlo partecipare anche solo nel tono di voce gli stava mettendo una carica addosso che non credeva di avere in quelle condizioni.

“Ancora non lo so precisamente,” rispose Nigel, “Ma prima di tutto dobbiamo andarcene da questo appartamento.”

“Ora?”

“Possiamo riposarci ancora un po’ se sei stanco,” disse Nigel, “Controllerò io che tu sia al sicuro. Ma prima ce ne andiamo e meglio è.”

Adam si passò le dita sugli occhi, Nigel sentì il forte bisogno di stringerlo tra le braccia.

“No, va bene, sono sveglio,” Adam si tirò su a sedere, “Ma tu come farai a camminare?”

“Sono a posto, tranquillo, ho la pelle dura.”

“La pelle non c’entra niente con le costole,” puntualizzò Adam.

Nigel rise. “Ho dure anche quelle,” disse. Il verso inumano che emise per mettersi seduto provocò la successiva espressione poco convinta di Adam che trasformò la sua semplice risata in uno scoppio di risa convulso.

Si portò una mano all’altezza dello stomaco dove gli sembrava di avere appoggiato sopra un ferro da stiro acceso.

“A me sembra che tu stia male,” concluse Adam.


	11. Chapter 11

Nigel telefonò a Phil per comunicargli la sua assenza nei giorni successivi, così da giustificare l’esigenza di spedirgli i soldi dell’affitto anticipati. Almeno un paio di mesi se non di più.

Era l’unico che poteva stargli tra i piedi. Di altra gente che potesse andare a trovarlo non ce n’era.

Impegnò poi Adam col trasloco delle sole cose necessarie.

Quando i bastardi avessero fatto irruzione di nuovo nel suo appartamento, Nigel voleva che sapessero che era scappato, che si era nascosto chissà dove.

Perché il chissà dove in questione era impossibile da intuire.

Avrebbero potuto scovarlo ovunque in città, forse addirittura all’estero. Ma lì, lì dove si era nascosto Adam finora, lì non l’avrebbero mai nemmeno cercato.

Tempo guadagnato per riflettere e cercare una soluzione.

Avevano un ampio spazio in cui muoversi, lui e Adam, in compenso.

In compenso al fatto che quella zona era devastata e invivibile più dello sgabuzzino che Adam usava come appartamento. E non potevano certo vivere in due lì dentro.

Soprattutto lui sospettava di non potersi infilare in casa di Adam e pretendere di convivere in quel buco con lui, non voleva rendergli le cose più difficili di come già erano.

Si assicurò che la finta parete che divideva loro dal resto del palazzo fosse il più possibile credibile e si preparò a fare a meno di molte comodità, molte più di quelle a cui aveva rinunciato nel suo appartamento fatiscente.

“Tu non devi stare qui dentro se non te la senti, Adam,” disse al ragazzo che si guardava attorno come sperduto in quella che un tempo era stata casa sua e di suo padre.

L’incendio ne aveva devastato l’interno, così come aveva devastato l’appartamento dell’altra famiglia, ma almeno quelli erano muri dove poteva trovare riparo.

“Come farai qui?” domandò Adam, “Non c’è niente.”

Già.

Nigel appoggiò una mano sulla parete fredda, camminò sui resti di quello che doveva essere stato un mobile, alzò gli occhi al soffitto nero.

“Solo finché non troveremo il modo di andarcene indisturbati,” mormorò sovrappensiero in risposta.

Un’idea cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente. Solo che era un’idea distruttiva e se avesse sbagliato ci sarebbero andati di mezzo gli altri inquilini.

“Cos’è successo qui Adam?” domandò guardandolo. “Non te l’ho mai chiesto.”

Adam fissò un punto a terra, si strinse nelle spalle. “Non c’ero, non lo so.”

Il ragazzo si era nascosto subito dopo aver perso il padre e non aveva cercato spiegazioni all’accaduto.

Forse informarsi sull’incidente poteva essere un buon punto da cui cominciare.

“Secondo te come facciamo ad allontanare gli altri inquilini dal palazzo?” chiese poi ad Adam passandogli accanto per entrare nella stanza adiacente. In quella i danni erano meno ingenti. Doveva essere una delle camere da letto.

“Chiediamo loro di andarsene?” suggerì Adam seguendolo.

“E ci ascolterebbero? Non credo,” disse Nigel, “Dobbiamo convincerli, meglio se da lontano.”

“Comunichiamo con loro tramite l’alfabeto Morse?” chiese ancora Adam.

“Alfabeto Morse?”

“Quello che usavo con te all’inizio… Quando… Battevo sui muri di casa mia per farmi sentire da te,” spiegò Adam, “E tu non mi hai mai risposto.”

“Tesoro… Perché non so neanche come si scrive Morse.”

“Non si deve scrivere, devi…”

“Adam?”

“Mh?”

“Niente Morse.”

“Ok,” si rassegnò Adam, “Allora vuoi che li spaventi come ho fatto con te?” propose ancora, “Ma tu non sei scappato e adesso viviamo praticamente insieme. Io non voglio che gli altri inquilini vengano a vivere con noi.”

Nigel si appoggiò contro il muro per tenersi le costole malandate mentre a stento conteneva una risata.

“Il periodo più complicato della mia vita,” disse scosso da qualche singhiozzo strozzato, “E non ho mai riso così tanto.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Adam confuso.

“Che se ci sei tu con me le cose migliorano istantaneamente.”

Adam sorrise. Tornò serio. “È una buona cosa?”

Nigel si staccò dalla parete e zoppicò fino da lui per abbracciarlo. “Tu sei una buona cosa,” mormorò sui suoi capelli.

 

Non credeva avrebbe mai rimpianto il suo buco di merda, ma quando scese la sera e il freddo cominciò a farsi sentire Nigel si ricordò del motivo principale per cui non amava sapere che Adam viveva nel seminterrato.

Si distrasse con un po’ di ricerche in rete che però peggiorarono la sensazione di avere pezzi di ghiaccio al posto degli arti. Passeggiò per casa riflettendo sull’unica misera cosa trovata sull’incendio avvenuto nella palazzina: un articolo di poche righe che liquidava la vicenda come un brutto incidente per un non ben precisato guasto elettrico.

Erano morte delle persone e tutto ciò che avevano fatto era stato sigillare una parte di palazzina, coprire tutto e proseguire come se niente fosse.

Si complimentò con la sua natura criminale che aveva scelto il posto giusto per portare avanti i suoi traffici, era come se il palazzo fosse inesistente. D’altro canto se voleva più informazioni di così non le avrebbe trovate.

Proprio perché erano morte delle persone era più comodo parlare di sfortunato incidente che cercare le cause dell’incendio. Probabilmente qualcosa dipendente dalle condizioni della palazzina stessa.

Togliere di mezzo quel rudere sarebbe stato un favore al prossimo, un atto di altruismo.

Avrebbe significato togliere di mezzo qualcosa di pericoloso per la gente che ancora viveva lì, poter staccare Adam dall’orrendo posto in cui si era infilato a vivere e non ultimo togliere da sotto al naso dei suoi amichetti la principale motivazione per cui ce l’avevano tanto con lui.

Certo non poteva demolire una palazzina e sperare che lo lasciassero in pace solo per quello.

Non poteva demolirla con dentro altra gente.

Quindi quel piano era da accantonare.

Scese nel seminterrato imbracciando la solita torcia. Bussò alla porta di Adam, ma quando non ottenne risposta entrò annunciandosi.

Adam gli rispose dalla stanzetta e a Nigel tornarono subito in mente tutti i rumori che era solito sentire di notte da casa sua. Rumori provocati da Adam.

“Forse è il caso che parliamo pianissimo da ora in poi, quando siamo qui. Non so quando ma torneranno a far visita al mio appartamento,” disse Nigel.

“Lo so, lo sto controllando apposta,” Adam indicò lo schermo dove era fissa l’immagine del salottino e di parte della cucina di Nigel.

“Quando…?” chiese Nigel cercando con gli occhi il ragno robot. Lo trovò su una mensola, “Cos’hai installato?”

“Una telecamera fissa, piccola. Il ragno era troppo ingombrante,” spiegò Adam.

Per non dire appariscente. Meno male che Adam sapeva il fatto suo. Quell’occhio era utile come vantaggio sui suoi amici.

Baciò Adam sulla testa e gli accarezzò i capelli, “È un bene che il mio fidanzato sia un genio.”

Adam sorrise fissando lo schermo, “È la seconda volta che dici che sono il tuo fidanzato.”

“Dev’essere vero, allora,” ribatté Nigel.

Nessun altro cenno, silenzio per interi minuti. Il viso di Adam perse il sorriso contratto in concentrazione.

“Ehi,” lo scosse Nigel ad un certo punto, “Quando rifletti così tanto un po’ mi preoccupi. Devo preoccuparmi?”

“Ok,” annuì Adam.

“Ok devo preoccuparmi?”

“Ok dev’essere vero,” affermò Adam sicuro. “Ma non perché l’hai detto due volte, quello non ha alcun senso, Nigel.”

Era tenero.

Non solo il focalizzarsi su un termine così poco utilizzato e nel loro caso piuttosto inutile, ma soprattutto il voler formalizzare il rapporto con questa serietà. Adam non era una persona che diceva nulla tanto per dire, l’impegnarsi in quel senso doveva significare qualcosa di profondo per lui e Nigel era curioso di scoprire cos’era.

Il giovane si voltò e gli posò un lungo, morbido, bacio sulle labbra. Al cervello di Nigel importò poco che fosse l’ennesimo di tanti, perché lo classificò subito come speciale.

“O-Ok…” mormorò imbambolato mentre Adam tornava con gli occhi sullo schermo.

 

 

Non c’era nulla di comodo in quel giaciglio di fortuna che si era fatto.

Tanto sarebbe valso sdraiarsi per terra; le sue costole non erano per niente felici della soluzione trovata sul vecchio materasso mezzo consumato dalle fiamme, ma il freddo lì sopra sembrava meno spietato.

Aveva anche un paio di coperte leggere, se si rilassava forse riusciva a far finta di essere in una stanza d’albergo alle Maldive.

Ridacchiò solo per disperazione, si concentrò invece su Adam e sulla sua bocca. Quello era un pensiero che scaldava molto di più.

Il sogno lo svegliò a notte fonda. Un bel sogno in cui Adam lo stava ancora baciando, come fatto quella sera stessa nel seminterrato e come fatto nella sua mente poco prima di addormentarsi.

Nigel si leccò le labbra.

Non era un sogno.

Sbatté le palpebre e mise a fuoco Adam.

“Ehi…” sussurrò. “Ehi tutto bene?” chiese, ma senza preoccupazione perché Adam non era lì per un problema da risolvere, altrimenti non l’avrebbe baciato.

“Ho freddo, tu non hai freddo?” disse il ragazzo, “Se sto qui vicino a te possiamo scaldarci entrambi.”

Nigel sollevò un braccio in modo che Adam lo considerasse un invito.

Infatti il giovane si adagiò, ma non accanto a lui sul materasso, si infilò tra le sue braccia con estrema delicatezza, stando attento a non toccarlo in punti doloranti.

Non che Nigel stesse facendo tanto caso al dolore.

Era stupito dall’iniziativa dopo il discorso fatto sul sovraccarico di emozioni. Ma era anche vero che Adam gli aveva fatto capire con molta chiarezza di voler stare con lui.

“Hai freddo,” ripeté Nigel, “E sei eccitato,” aggiunse sollevando il ginocchio e toccandolo, “Bel connubio.”

Adam emise un bel verso gutturale. Che forse voleva essere una risatina che si era persa quando Nigel l’aveva accarezzato.

“Puoi toccarmi ancora?” domandò Adam muovendosi contro di lui, “So che fra poco sarà troppa… Troppa corrente nel circuito, ma adesso non è abbastanza. Come…? Come si fa a sapere quando è sufficiente?”

“Non è mai sufficiente,” rispose Nigel.

La voce di Adam spezzettata e affannosa rimandò allo stesso mix tra eccitato e infreddolito. Nigel immerse il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e seguì le oscillazioni del suo corpo. Sapeva che da qualche parte le sue costole dolevano e i segni del pestaggio erano più vivi che mai, eppure laddove Adam combaciava con lui quelli erano i punti del suo corpo che sentiva di più.

“Non voglio andare via,” mormorò Adam. “Non voglio andare via dopo, ma non so se…”

Nigel gli coprì la bocca con la sua, succhiando via rumorosamente il finale di quella frase.

A dispetto del bisogno di concludere sempre i suoi discorsi, Adam ridusse la voce ad un bisbiglio inudibile e qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di dire si trasformò in respiro. Una sua mano scivolò in basso e tastò finché non si poggiò tra le gambe di Nigel.

“Non pensare a cosa succederà dopo, non importa. Pensa ad ora,” suggerì Nigel all’orecchio di Adam.

Adam lo strinse e accarezzò attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, “Non riesco a pensare,” disse.

“Bene,” ribatté Nigel. Lui in compenso non riusciva a stare fermo. Cercò la bocca di Adam solo spostando la testa, con gli occhi chiusi e i capelli davanti che comunque avrebbero coperto la visuale. Adam la teneva socchiusa gemendo allo stesso ritmo dei loro movimenti e ad ognuno di essi Nigel si faceva più impaziente.

Provò a convincersi che avrebbe potuto rallentare e dare più spazio al momento, ma tutto quello che avvertiva era Adam tra le sue braccia e contro il suo corpo, sentiva i suoi lamenti. Adam lo stava scaldando in quel letto gelido e gli stava dando piacere in una situazione in cui il dolore era l’unica cosa che poteva aspettarsi.

Non tentò di modificare nulla dell’abbraccio, lasciò che Adam si perdesse nel momento senza pensare e altrettanto fece lui. Non sapeva di avere disperato bisogno di venire tra le sue braccia finché non si ritrovò scosso dai brividi, ansimante e incurante del dolore stretto a quel ragazzo impossibile e speciale. E proseguì a muoversi, con una mano afferrandolo al fondoschiena e tirandoselo contro, perché potessero condividere quel cortocircuito insieme.

A differenza di quanto accaduto la prima volta, Adam manifestò il suo piacere anche a voce. Fu delizioso sentirlo aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e contrarsi al suono disperato di lamenti impossibili da trattenere.

“Sss,” Nigel lo baciò trasformando momentaneamente il lamento in uno _Mmmmh_.

“Sss,” ripeté Nigel spostando la bocca sul suo collo.

Nei minuti successivi Adam si rilassò e tese nuovamente nell’arco di istanti. Nigel si preparò a vederlo andare via, ma non senza cercare di evitarlo se era possibile.

Tenne la presa su di lui quel tanto che bastava a impedirgli di scivolare subito fuori dal letto, ma non così ferrea da non fargli capire se doveva lasciarlo andare. Adam rimase fermo, infatti, sulle spine ma fermo.

“Scommetti,” gli bisbigliò Nigel nell’orecchio, “Che ti faccio tornare duro nel giro di dieci minuti?”

Nonostante il respiro ancora irregolare Adam rispose subito, “Nigel è altamente improbabile…”

“Altrimenti non avrei detto _scommetti_ , giusto?” Nigel gli baciò una guancia. “Scommetti o no?”

“Cosa scommettiamo?”

“Una cena fuori?” propose Nigel.

Adam ridacchiò, “Non possiamo uscire,” puntualizzò in modo adorabile, tralasciando di notare che la scommessa era stupida; lui e Nigel condividevano cene e pranzi da mesi.

“Un panino sulla panchina mentre guardiamo i procioni è una cena fuori,” disse Nigel.

E seppe di averlo conquistato perché Adam si rilassò di nuovo del tutto e si dimenticò di qualsiasi sovraccarico sperimentato. Il segreto forse era impegnare il suo cervello diversamente mentre il sovraccarico scemava.

Se era necessario Nigel si sarebbe inventato qualcosa di utile ogni volta, allora.

 

 

Stavano mangiando un panino sulla panchina in attesa che i procioni si mostrassero.

Il panino era stato offerto da Nigel, visto che a detta di Adam erano passati più di dieci minuti quella sera.

La scommessa aveva dovuto attendere per essere pagata, perché Nigel non era riuscito a camminare per più di cinque minuti fino a un paio di sere dopo, ma nel frattempo c’erano state altre notti insieme e altri sistemi per far rimanere Adam con lui anche dopo coccole e sovraccarichi vari.

Adam stava masticando con gusto qualcosa che non fosse maccheroni al formaggio e anche quella era una conquista.

“Sono arrivati i tuoi amici,” Nigel indicò ai piedi dell’albero di fronte a loro. Adam inspirò entusiasta.

“Sono sempre insieme,” commentò Nigel vedendo le due bestiole affaccendarsi attorno allo stesso mucchio di foglie.

“Sono gli unici due procioni in questo parco,” disse Adam.

“Non importa,” Nigel si strinse nelle spalle, “Se non ti piace qualcuno non puoi starci insieme neanche se è l’unico sulla faccia della terra.”

Adam rimase immobile, col panino a mezz’aria e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. “Hai ragione,” convenne alla fine annuendo.

Nigel lo adorava, letteralmente, quando dava quell’importanza alle sue risposte. Aveva solo da imparare da tutta quella considerazione verso quello che usciva dalla propria bocca.

“Ma per gli animali è diverso, Nigel,” aggiunse sornione prima di addentare il panino.  

 

Aprì gli occhi prendendo coscienza poco a poco, alle sue spalle Adam gli stava accarezzando il collo con la punta del naso e gli tirava la maglietta.

“Nigel…” Adam doveva averlo chiamato altre volte, ecco perché si era svegliato.

Con movimenti poco fluidi Nigel si voltò sulla schiena, “Tesoro, scusa.”

“Ti sei girato di spalle.”

“Lo so, non lo faccio apposta, mi muovo nel sonno,” Nigel trovò conforto nella nuova posizione, spostò un braccio per permettere ad Adam di rimettersi accanto a lui.

Come sempre gli capitava in queste circostanze, Nigel si elencò una serie di persone che avrebbero pagato con una testata il fatto di svegliarlo di notte perché si era voltato dall’altra parte.

No, Adam non era nell’elenco. Non ci sarebbe finito neanche se l’avesse svegliato così altre dieci volte e per motivi più stupidi.

Questo del volerlo vedere in viso mentre si addormentavano non era neanche stupido.

Adam sollevò la testa e gli depositò un bacetto sul mento, spostandosi di qualche centimetro uno sotto all’orecchio e poi uno sulla guancia.

Nigel conosceva bene ormai il significato dietro quei gesti. Lo conosceva talmente bene che il suo corpo aveva già scordato la fiacchezza del sonno e si stava risvegliando.

“Fallo di nuovo,” sussurrò Adam, “Fammelo ancora,” e stavolta posò le labbra sulle sue.

Nigel emise un verso di apprezzamento ormai completamente vigile.

“Prometto di non alzare troppo la voce,” bisbigliò Adam come se già stesse prestando fede alla sua promessa.

“E che razza di incentivo sarebbe questo?” si lamentò Nigel mimando lo stesso tono di Adam. Si sistemò voltato su un fianco di fronte a lui. Quello che voleva ripetere Adam era stato un fortunato tentativo di qualche ora prima di vedere fino a dove si poteva portare il _sovraccarico_.

Piuttosto lontano, poteva affermare Nigel. E Adam era anche rimasto dopo.

“Voglio che alzi la voce,” disse Nigel mettendogli una mano sulla schiena, “Se non ne puoi fare a meno,” ridacchiò, gli addentò un lobo e Adam mugolò di piacere. “Mi piace cercare di attutire la tua voce con un bacio.”

“Se qualcuno ci sentisse?”

Nigel cominciò ad accarezzarlo per rilassarlo. Sotto alle sue dita la schiena del ragazzo si incurvò e lui scese più in basso infilando la mano nei boxer. Adam emise un suono debole e prolungato.

“Gli unici che non devono sapere dove siamo non credo siano nei paraggi in questo momento,” rispose Nigel, “E gli inquilini del terzo piano,” Nigel rise, “Se anche sentissero penserebbero che sono io, nel mio appartamento, con chiunque.”

Adam puntò una mano sul materasso e sollevò la testa discostandosi.

Comico, coi capelli arruffati e il viso accaldato, lo guardò accigliato nel chiaroscuro offerto dalla lampadina sempre accesa in un angolo della stanzetta. “Non… Non voglio che pensino che tu sei con…chiunque.”

La frase aveva una grande importanza per Adam. Che in quel momento così poco sicuro per loro e piuttosto disagevole, una preoccupazione di Adam fosse che delle persone mai viste prima non fraintendessero chi condivideva il letto con Nigel era molto importante.

Forse addirittura un sintomo della necessità di Adam di ritornare a vivere alla luce del sole, e al suo fianco.

Nigel non indagò oltre, non in quel momento.

“Ok, hai ragione tesoro,” gli baciò l’angolo della bocca, “Hai ragione,” sussurrò ancora, “Dobbiamo fare piano. Sei capace?”

Adam annuì, si sdraiò di nuovo a pancia in sotto e nascose la bocca nel lenzuolo appallottolato a mo’ di cuscino.

Nigel lo accarezzò come fatto prima, con le dita dentro e fuori, senza fretta, lento, in modo che Adam potesse cogliere tutti quegli aspetti piacevoli dell’esperienza che gli avevano fatto desiderare di ripeterla.

Quando Adam fu abbastanza rilassato Nigel si azzardò anche ad aggiungere altri stimoli, diversi. Dalla reazione del ragazzo appurò che l’iniziativa era stata apprezzata.

La preghiera, “Non smettere,” giunse alle orecchie di Nigel sottile, gracchiante, lo scosse da capo a piedi. Adam era tenero quando prendeva l’iniziativa e sensuale quando chiedeva con decisione. Gli fece pensare che se l’avesse preso in quel momento, Adam non avrebbe avuto nulla da obiettare così eccitato e sensibile.

E quel pensiero da solo era inebriante.

Fu un’escalation di gesti rapidi, baci e carezze insieme, movimenti ripetuti e collaudati che accompagnarono Adam all’orgasmo, di nuovo.

Successivamente, quando a Nigel sembrò che Adam fosse agitato e sul punto di scappare, lo tenne lì chiedendogli informazioni sul suo nuovo robot, quello che era in grado di produrre ologrammi.

Ascoltò Adam parlare prima in modo confuso, ancora senza fiato, poi in modo sempre più lucido e specifico, e lo tenne tra le braccia quando alla fine si addormentò.

Dovevano uscire di lì il prima possibile.

Erano stati entrambi fantasmi per troppo tempo, ormai.

Incredibile che forse l’unico modo per abbandonare quel posto fosse rimanere fantasmi a vita.

Almeno agli occhi di qualcuno.


	12. Chapter 12

Accaddero due cose quasi simultaneamente: la povera signora Marge del terzo piano passò a miglior vita e i due amici di Darko si ripresentarono al suo appartamento come previsto già da giorni.

A Nigel i due accadimenti sembrarono un chiaro invito a muoversi.

Il fatto che la vecchia inquilina fosse morta eliminava un problema da sistemare; se c’era da garantire la sicurezza delle persone, meno ce n’erano e meglio avrebbe agito. E non si sentì in colpa a pensare che la vecchia, che costituiva proprio la difficoltà maggiore in vita, da morta gli offriva una grande possibilità da prendere al volo.

Lasciò la lettera per l’altro inquilino del terzo piano nella cassetta. Che lui e la vecchia fossero stati o meno in buoni rapporti non aveva importanza, si sarebbe bevuto la storia del lascito e avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere presente alla lettura del testamento.

“Ma la signora era povera, viveva qui,” obiettò Adam.

“È per quello che nella busta gli ho messo un bel po’ di soldi,” rispose Nigel, “Se ci sono quelli crederà che ce ne siano degli altri. Lo vogliamo solo lontano da qui.”

“Quando tornerà saremo già andati via? Sarà già finito tutto?” chiese Adam.

“Tesoro, se il piano funziona non ci sarà nulla a cui tornare.”

“Oh,” commentò Adam sorpreso.

“Non temere, se la caverà, come te,” rispose Nigel, “Anzi meglio, lontano da qui. E chissà, magari se si alza il giusto polverone, diventerà anche una specie di star da cronaca nera.”

Si lasciò alle spalle un alquanto confuso Adam che stava studiando con attenzione l’ultima frase da lui pronunciata.

Nigel prese il telefono e reinserì la batteria per la prima volta dal giorno in cui si era nascosto lì.

“Ehi Darko…” lo salutò non appena sentì la sua voce.

“Nigel…” ribatté l’uomo più circospetto che sorpreso.

“Avete fatto un giro dalle mie parti qualche sera fa? Visto qualcosa di interessante?”  

Il silenzio all’altro capo suggerì a Nigel che forse il suo essere a conoscenza dei fatti era una sorpresa per Darko.

“Non abbiamo visto te,” ma Darko non tentò nemmeno di fingere o di mostrarsi irritato. Era uno stronzo arrogante e il suo punto debole era proprio quello di pensare, adesso, di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.

Nigel glielo avrebbe lasciato volentieri.

“Non credevo fosse un problema per i tuoi amici, mi hanno riferito che credono agli spiriti,” rispose Nigel sinceramente divertito, “Devo rivedere l’iniziale idea che mi ero fatto di loro. Sono due idioti, che dici?”

“Non saprei, avevo un socio ma è sparito nel nulla. Curioso… Ho dovuto rimediare,” rispose Darko.

“No, non sono sparito nel nulla, te l’assicuro.”

“Meglio così,” ribatté Darko, “Ma nel frattempo l’importante è che tu stia lontano dalla palazzina, sai… Ho dato la mia parola ai ragazzi che una delle stanze è per loro e per il loro… Lavoretto.”

Quel _nel frattempo_ di Darko significava che prima avrebbe sistemato il _lavoretto_ e subito dopo l’ex socio Nigel.

Nigel ridacchiò, “Detto così sembra che i tuoi due uomini debbano chiudersi nell’appartamento a fare pompini… Ad ogni modo,” aggiunse subito perché Darko non prendesse la parola, “La tua parola non vale un cazzo, perché sono io ad abitare in quello stabile e sono io che posso farvi entrare o meno. Avrai notato che ho i miei modi per sapere quando passate da queste parti.”

“Gli stessi modi che avevi il giorno in cui sono venuti a pestarti?” chiese Darko sarcastico.

“Ma allora non sapevo di dovermi difendere, ora lo so,” rispose Nigel. “E la miglior prova che hai del fatto che il tuo metodo non funziona è che… Sono ancora vivo.”

Sentì che dall’altra parte c’era la forte voglia di rispondere “Ancora per poco” ma Darko si trattenne in modo encomiabile. “Non c’è mai stata intenzione di ucciderti, Nigel.”

Che suonò come un diplomatico, _Ti saresti potuto salvare con un paio di ossa rotte e le tue scuse, invece…_

Bene, era un bene, perché non era a minacce che doveva finire quella conversazione.

“Ascolta, Darko, non voglio fare una vita a guardarmi le spalle, non da te soprattutto. Voglio risolvere questa cosa a favore di entrambi se me ne dai l’opportunità,” più coltello dalla parte del manico di così…

Darko inspirò, “Cosa intendi?”

“Che il mio solo interesse è non entrare in ciò che volete fare in quell’appartamento, non voglio una cosa del genere sulla coscienza, ma vi lascio carta bianca se mi dai il tempo di passare a te la palla. L’appartamento è tuo, ti sembra uno scambio accettabile?”

No che non lo era, Darko non aveva alcuna intenzione di vivere lì, né di associare il suo nome ad un posto dove si trafficava illecitamente. Ora che i clienti avevano alzato la posta in gioco con tortura e occultamento di cadaveri, poi, era impensabile che Darko volesse arrivare ad uno scambio del genere.

“D’accordo,” rispose infatti l’uomo, certo di poter attirare Nigel in una trappola. “Allora cosa proponi, dove…possiamo trattare?”

E in quel modo Nigel avrebbe attirato nella trappola lui.

C’era solo da vedere chi dei due avrebbe fregato prima l’altro. Nulla era certo.

“Davanti alla palazzina. Aspettami lì. Non ti chiederò di venire solo, perché non voglio offenderti dandoti del vigliacco,” tanto che Darko avesse prestato fede o meno alla promessa era totalmente indifferente. “Risolveremo lì, sempre che tu non venga con cattive intenzioni.”

“Sei cruciale per la riuscita del lavoro, Nigel, che senso avrebbe eliminarti quando sei il proprietario dell’appartamento?”

La domanda retorica di Darko convinse Nigel in modo completo della ferma intenzione di Darko di farlo fuori. Non si sarebbe mai tenuto un individuo dall’instabile lealtà nei paraggi, pronto a spifferare tutto alla polizia il giorno in cui le cose si fossero fatte troppo calde.

“Sono sempre pronto al dialogo, mi conosci,” aggiunse Darko.

Nigel rise, “Venerdì alle nove, sii puntuale,” e riattaccò.

“Ti conosco eccome,” continuò poi a telefono spento e di nuovo libero da batteria, “E tu sai che ti conosco, quindi mi chiedo cosa ti inventerai.”

Bisognava prevedere le mosse di Darko perché il piano funzionasse davvero. Bisognava avere quella conoscenza del comportamento umano che tanto sfuggiva ad Adam. Nigel credeva di conoscere non tanto Darko, quanto la testa criminale che era un po’ simile per tutti quelli della loro razza.

Se qualcuno si metteva contro il gruppo lo si eliminava. Se un appuntamento aveva l’aria di essere una trappola lo si evitava o si andava accompagnati e armati fino ai denti.

Per la prima volta però Nigel aveva ben poco da preoccuparsi perché lui aveva Adam dalla sua parte e non credeva che anche solo la minima parte delle cose che era in grado di fare il ragazzo potesse passare per la mente di Darko.

“Stai parlando di nuovo da solo, Nigel,” gli fece notare Adam, seduto a terra col computer acceso sulle gambe.

“Mh, no,” rispose Nigel, “In realtà devo parlare con te. Dobbiamo parlare. Ho bisogno di tutto il tuo aiuto venerdì sera. Ti spiegherò cosa devi fare, e tu mi dovrai dire se sei in grado di farlo succedere, ok?”

“E se non fossi in grado?” chiese Adam sgranando gli occhi.

“A dire il vero non mi è neanche passato per la testa che tu non sia in grado, dicevo così tanto per dire,” ribatté Nigel.

Adam corrugò la fronte. Non concepiva le situazioni aleatorie, le azioni il cui esito si basava su fortuna e circostanze del momento. Mentre Nigel aveva vissuto tutta la sua esistenza sull’incerto.

Si andò a sedere accanto a lui con una scivolata, gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, “Ascoltami, Adam, è importante. Andrà tutto bene, ma se così non fosse devi promettermi che scapperai. Ti lascerò tutti i soldi che ho e se per qualche motivo io non dovessi tornare tu devi scappare.”

“Non voglio!” esclamò subito Adam. Nigel si era aspettato la reazione e gli strinse il ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Adam, Adam… Ti ho detto che è importante e devi promettermelo.”

“Il tuo piano non mi piace! Non voglio rimanere da solo! Non voglio!”

“Non ho detto che succederà, ma dobbiamo prendere in considerazione la possibilità, Adam,” disse Nigel, “Quando tuo padre è morto sei rimasto solo, ma te la sei cavata benissimo.”

“Infatti!” gridò Adam, “Poi sei arrivato tu e guarda adesso cos’è successo! È tutta colpa tua!”

Era nervoso e spaventato. E al di là di quello, aveva anche ragione.

“Posso abbracciarti Adam?” tentò Nigel.

“NO!”

“Puoi abbracciarmi tu?” corresse per appellarsi al suo buon cuore.

Nigel rimase scioccato dalla velocità con cui Adam compì il gesto, aggrappandosi a lui incurante del computer sulle sue gambe e delle sue costole malandate. Nigel lo strinse con la stessa intensità.

“Morirai…Nigel…” mormorò Adam. Sembrava un augurio più che un’opzione preoccupante. A Nigel venne comunque da sorridere.

“Proprio adesso che ho te al mio fianco? Non credo,” disse Nigel, “Ma voglio che mi prometti che scapperai anche senza di me, che andrai lontano, dove non si muore di freddo, dove i tuoi robot possono volare e riprendere le città dall’alto, dove i tuoi ragni possono infilarsi in una grotta a portare l’acqua a persone che si sono perse e non riescono più ad uscire e aspettano di essere salvate, dove puoi costruire aggeggi che disinnescano una bomba al posto degli esseri umani.”

Solo in quel momento si rendeva conto di che importanza si potevano rivestire le incredibili macchine di Adam. Solo adesso che dalla loro efficienza dipendeva la sua vita e la loro libertà.

E si fidava ciecamente.

“Chissà cosa saresti in grado di fare se avessi per le mani dei componenti di prima qualità e non cose aggiustate, recuperate o comprate chissà quanti anni fa…”

E sarebbe stato davvero curioso di scoprirlo insieme ad Adam stesso.

Avevano a disposizione solo due giorni.

Sarebbe stato onesto se avesse detto che non era per niente sicuro di riuscire a spiegare ad Adam cosa aveva in mente in quel poco tempo e che era ancora meno sicuro sulla messa in atto di ciò che pensava.

Ma sarebbe stato in errore, come si accorse dopo soli pochi minuti di botta e risposta con Adam.

Il ragazzo storceva il naso ad ogni sua parola, letteralmente, ogni. Aveva da obiettare su ogni parte di quel piano e Nigel poteva benissimo comprendere perché.

Eppure dopo averlo ascoltato, contraddetto e bacchettato, Adam forniva una soluzione pratica all’idea proposta che era anche meglio di quanto suggerito da Nigel.

Essere ormai gli unici esseri umani nella palazzina fornì loro ampio spazio per muoversi ovunque.

 

 

 

Il giorno dell’appuntamento con Darko l’unica richiesta di Adam fu quella di ripetere più e più volte ogni punto di ciò che doveva succedere.

A Nigel sembrò di spezzettare in millesimi di secondo ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere in pochi minuti. Cercava di rassicurare Adam raccontando e raccontando di nuovo dei pochi secondi tra una scena e l’altra, ma la verità era che sarebbe bastata una minima variazione nel comportamento di Darko e tutto sarebbe andato a rotoli.

E successivamente in fiamme.

Ma l’importante era che Adam fosse al sicuro a manovrare le cose da lontano.

E lui… Lui avrebbe corso.

Era bravo a correre, l’aveva fatto un sacco di volte.

Il drone ape posizionato in modo da riprendere il portone d’entrata riprese l’arrivo di Darko. Adam inspirò nervoso.

“È tanto, tanto in anticipo,” disse il ragazzo.

“Te l’avevo detto che aveva qualcosa in mente, ci siamo,” disse Nigel, “Non temere andrà tutto bene.”

Adam annuì più per farsi coraggio che per reale sicurezza in se stesso, Nigel lo baciò tra i capelli e tornò con gli occhi allo schermo. Voleva vedere quando e come Darko sarebbe entrato nella palazzina, perché sapeva che lo stronzo aveva modo di entrare da solo. Altrimenti perché arrivare tanto prima?

Svariati minuti dopo Darko si guardò attorno e poi estrasse una chiave. Aprì la porta ed entrò.

“Una chiave…” Nigel allargò le braccia, “Una fottuta chiave. Chissà da quanto ce l’ha. Chissà da quanto aveva messo in conto di fregarmi.”

“Te l’avevo detto,” mormorò Adam a lui stavolta.

“Sposta il drone alla finestra del mio appartamento e vediamo se entra lì,” disse Nigel.

“Hai detto che entrerà sicuramente lì, perché lo conosci, perché cercherà di tenerti d’occhio quando arrivi e sorprenderti,” si lamentò Adam, “Cosa facciamo se non riusciamo ad avere riprese di lui, come sappiamo dove…?”

“Adam muovi l’ape,” disse Nigel, “E fidati di me,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta.

La telecamera si mosse a scatti e precisa seguendo le coordinate. Poco dopo era posizionata nell’angolo della finestra che dava sul salotto, a spiarci dentro come fatto mille altre volte all’inizio della loro avventura.

Da quella posizione videro la porta di casa sua aprirsi e parte del viso di Darko che si apprestava ad entrare.

“Da ora non abbiamo molto tempo,” Nigel uscì dalla stanzetta per fare la sua parte.

Non alzò la voce anche se il collegamento tra quella stanzetta e casa sua era stato sigillato a regola d’arte e ne era stata collaudata l’insonorizzazione. Non voleva correre il rischio che Darko fosse anche solo spaventato da rumori.

“Ti ricordi tutto, Adam?” chiese al ragazzo, “Appena lo vedi uscire da quell’appartamento sai cosa devi fare.”

“L’altro robot, l’ologramma,” elencò Adam seguendolo, “Poi _boom_ ,” concluse col termine coniato per evitare di utilizzarne di più impressionanti per lui.

“E poi?” chiese Nigel mentre raggiungeva la porta. “La parte fondamentale, Adam.”

“Scappo per le fogne,” disse Adam.

“Bravo,” lo baciò sulle labbra prima di uscire. Si assicurò che la porta rimanesse spalancata. Adam doveva correre via di lì subito dopo il… _boom_.  

Cominciò a percorrere il lungo corridoio che lo separava dal piano superiore dove avrebbe incontrato Darko. E si rese conto che un bacio veloce sulle labbra poteva essere l’ultima cosa di Adam che avrebbe portato con sé al Creatore.

Arrivato alla parete fasulla sbirciò verso la sua porta per controllare le mosse di Darko. Era tanto buio che non si riusciva a distinguere se la porta fosse aperta o chiusa. Ma il buio era una buona cosa, l’avevano creato apposta lì, togliendo ogni lampadina dai lumini da morto appesi ai muri.

Nigel si mosse a memoria. Uscì dal nascondiglio e strisciò contro il muro che portava al suo appartamento.

Si voltò a constatare che il robot non si vedeva da quella distanza. L’oscurità avvolgeva anche quello spazio nella parete che gli avrebbe permesso di sgusciare via e scappare.

Tutto nei prossimi minuti.

Si sarebbe decisa ogni cosa nei prossimi minuti.

Prese un lungo respiro e si urlò _Vai Vai Vai!_

Era adesso o mai più. Aprì la porta di casa certo di trovarsi Darko di fronte.

Ma Darko non c’era.

Salottino, cucina, corridoio. Era facile abbracciare tutto con lo sguardo. Ma c’era la possibilità che Darko si fosse nascosto.

Allora doveva trovarlo.

Col respiro corto e la sensazione di avere una pistola già puntata addosso fece un passo in casa e si bloccò sul posto.

 _No_ , pensò.

No, Darko non si nascondeva. Darko lo invitava in un bar per proporgli un accordo, perché se lui non avesse accettato sarebbe stato già lì pronto coi suoi uomini per picchiarlo o ucciderlo. Darko gli urlava al citofono di uscire perché voleva i suoi soldi. Darko era il tipo che con un’arma in mano si sentiva un dio e non si sarebbe mai nascosto.

Nigel pensò che forse era già troppo tardi, che forse era stato lì a riflettere un po’ troppo. Di fatto non dovevano essere stati che pochi secondi, perché uscì in fretta dall’appartamento e guardò verso il corridoio. Darko era appena sbucato da dietro l’angolo. Al buio non era sicuro che quello fosse un sorriso, ma avrebbe scommesso di sì.

“Credevo avessi detto fuori dalla palazzina,” disse Darko.

Non era una bella situazione, ma Nigel era al settimo cielo. Per non essere entrato in casa, per aver preso la giusta decisione.

Essere dentro in quel momento avrebbe significato togliersi anche quell’unica possibilità di vedere la fine di quel piano.

“Infatti, cosa ci fai qui dentro?” ribatté Nigel.

Darko rise. E Nigel iniziò ad indietreggiare.

“Nigel… Non volevi parlare?” chiese Darko, “Parla.” Nel frattempo fece qualche passo avanti che gli consentì di riguadagnare la distanza da Nigel.

Si sentiva in vantaggio? Sì, certo che si sentiva in vantaggio, Nigel ne era certo.

Darko credeva di averlo messo comunque all’angolo, di averlo incastrato perché quello era un vicolo cieco, un corridoio senza uscita.

Per fortuna che era uscito dall’appartamento, si ripeté Nigel, prima di alzare un braccio e puntare verso Darko due dita unite a mo’ di canna di pistola.

La reazione di Darko fu immediata, così come quella di Nigel che spiccò una corsa dietro nel buio.

Due spari uno dietro l’altro ad altezza d’uomo, che bucarono la finta parete, poi altri due in basso, come se Darko si stesse accanendo dove sapeva esserci il suo corpo accasciato.

Ma Nigel era al di là della finta parete e ben lontano da dove Darko stava mirando. Se Adam era stato svelto, non appena l’aveva visto muoversi aveva proiettato il suo ologramma dal nuovo robot.

E Darko gli aveva sparato e l’aveva ucciso. Non importava quanto irreale sembrasse l’immagine, Darko lo sapeva lì e lì aveva mirato vedendolo sparire subito dopo.

Quasi in simultanea cominciarono le piccole esplosioni.

Una nel suo vecchio appartamento, una dal povero robot, una dall’ape.

I passi di Darko che scappava riecheggiarono lungo il corridoio e solo allora si sentì il rumore determinante, quello che si augurava avrebbe messo fine a tutto.

Non poteva stare lì a sincerarsene, però, Adam doveva già essere in fuga nel condotto fognario e lui doveva sbrigarsi.

Arrivato nel seminterrato si rese conto che non c’era bisogno di controllare; l’incendio era divampato in casa sua, sentiva il crepitio delle fiamme da lì, sentiva calore e il fumo cominciava ad impregnare ogni angolo.

Se c’era una cosa che il vecchio incendio aveva insegnato perfino a lui che non l’aveva vissuto, era che lì dentro le fiamme si propagavano con una rapidità letale.

E doveva sbrigarsi.

Ma prima un’ultima cosa.

Entrò nel buco che era stato il rifugio di Adam e appiccò fuoco a tutto ciò che di incendiabile poteva trovare. Il piano era che la palazzina crollasse, ma se così non fosse stato la presenza di Adam lì dentro andava cancellata.

Infine scappò.

Anche perché rischiava davvero di rimanere incastrato lì sotto e fare la fine del topo.

Non aveva considerato il buio. Idiota.

Conosceva il sotterraneo, ma trovare la porta della lavanderia fu un’impresa. Anche più difficile fu riuscire a trovare a carponi la botola che portava nel sotterraneo e non cascarci dentro.

Scese lungo la scala e una volta sotto controllò l’orologio. Ancora pochissimi minuti di tempo.

Lì la visibilità era discreta grazie alle poche luci al neon lasciate accese da Adam. Presto avrebbe perso anche quelle col progredire dei danni alla centralina elettrica di tutta la palazzina.

Corse lungo il primo marciapiede fino in fondo, svoltò a destra. Di nuovo dritto e poi a sinistra. A metà di quel marciapiede un grosso tubo sopra alla sua testa si staccò e cascò nel corso d’acqua a pochi metri da lui. Nigel si appiattì contro la parete imprecando sommessamente, stremato, incerto sulla strada da prendere, l’aria a disposizione già rarefatta.

Fece in tempo a guardare l’orologio un’ultima volta, poi le luci saltarono.

Nell’oscurità quasi totale, a parte qualche led rosso che spiccava sulle tubature, Nigel ripercorse a memoria l’esatto discorso fatto ad Adam, “Se quindici minuti dopo che tutto è stato messo in moto non mi vedi tornare devi andartene.”

Gliel’aveva fatto giurare, giurare e giurare di nuovo.

E con Adam sarebbe bastata una volta sola.

Di minuti ne erano già passati venticinque e probabilmente ce ne avrebbe messi altrettanti a capire come uscire di lì.

SE fosse uscito.

Andava bene così. Adam era il motivo principale per cui aveva deciso di fare ogni cosa, il motivo principale per cui si era trasformato da poco di buono a giustiziere nel giro di poco. Adam e i suoi occhi grandi e blu.

Adam e la sua incredibile intelligenza.

Adam e il suo essere impossibile, diverso, fuori da quel mondo e dentro un altro tutto suo. Uno di cui Nigel avrebbe fatto volentieri parte.

C’erano buone premesse per mettersi a piangere.

Aveva appena perso l’amore della sua vita, che non sarebbe riuscito a rintracciare da nessuna parte. In realtà un bene, visto che quella era stata un’altra lezione che lui aveva impartito al ragazzo. _Non raccontare nulla di te. Non dire mai il tuo vero nome._

E forse sarebbe rimasto sepolto lì sotto fino alla morte.

Sedersi in un angolo a piangere perché era distrutto, ancora convalescente e quasi sul punto di non riuscire più a respirare sarebbe stato accettabile.

Sì, certo. Se nella sua testa non fosse rimbombata la voce di suo padre con tanto di eco.

“Nigel smettila! Alzati e muoviti!”

Altro che fantasma, la sentì chiara e inconfondibile come il giorno in cui appena caduto dalla bicicletta suo padre gli aveva urlato quelle stesse parole prima ancora che lui si mettesse a piangere.

Allora si era rialzato e aveva ripreso a pedalare. E non era più caduto.

Si rialzò ringraziando suo padre.

Un’altra cosa che aveva imparato era che i fantasmi erano una grande risorsa sia quando si mostravano, sia quando rimanevano un pensiero a cui aggrapparsi.

Proseguì a tentoni, fino a che non trovò una porticina che lo portò in un cunicolo mai visto prima. Fu colto da un breve momento di sconforto per il fatto che il ritardo era oramai insanabile. Ma lo rincuorò ritrovare la luce, fioca, che illuminava tutto il nuovo ambiente a sprazzi, qui e lì, come se il soffitto fosse pieno di buchi.

Era notte quindi quella non poteva essere luce solare. L’unica spiegazione era che fossero i lampioni del parco e che salendo da lì finalmente sarebbe uscito di nuovo allo scoperto.

Non trovò una scala perché la fortuna gli andò incontro. Era ancora meglio di così; il cunicolo sbucava proprio nel parco, doveva essere una delle condutture esterne. Sul finale il passaggio era molto stretto, ma strisciando, poco per volta, riuscì a rotolare fuori all’aperto, sull’erba e le foglie secche del parco.

Tossì, respirò a fondo, tossì ancora. Si mise a sedere e ridacchiò per il solo fatto di essere vivo. E anche per aver fregato Darko. Perché da quel momento in poi per lo stronzo era morto e morto sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Ma Adam, il suo Adam…

Si aggrappò ad un folto cespuglio per tirarsi su. Non capiva dov’era sbucato, così si mosse tra gli alberi guardandosi attorno.

Fu allora che lo sentì.

Il suono di un pianto.

Di chi stava piangendo cercando di non fare rumore e a Nigel si fermò il cuore.

Solo uscendo dal folto della vegetazione si accorse di essere nel punto in cui c’era la panchina, dove loro si sedevano a guardare i procioni.

Scorse Adam in fondo al sentiero, seduto con la testa incassata nelle spalle, scosso da singhiozzi che nessuno avrebbe udito se non fosse stata una notte mortalmente silenziosa.

Poi l’esplosione, che per una frazione di secondo illuminò il cielo. Da dove si trovava, Nigel non poté vedere, ma non aveva dubbi che fosse il suo appartamento che piano piano avrebbe tirato giù l’intera palazzina.

Adam si era tappato le orecchie e rannicchiato ai piedi della panchina e Nigel ringraziò il cielo che avesse deciso di non scappare senza di lui. Ringraziò il cielo di poterlo riabbracciare.

Si mise a correre e lo sguardo di Adam scattò in sua direzione, terrorizzato.

E poi sollevato.

E poi felice.

E mai una volta cambiò direzione mentre Nigel lo raggiungeva, lo fissò tutto il tempo, mentre si alzava lui stesso e gli andava incontro.

Si sentì stringere da Adam con una forza disperata e frenetica. Le mani cercavano appigli anche dove non c’erano, sembrava non avessero abbastanza Nigel da abbracciare. Abbandonata ogni forma di restrizione che aveva sul contatto fisico, per quel momento abbandonati ogni mania di puntualità e precisione, ogni freno.

“Perché non sei scappato? Cosa ci fai ancora qui?” mormorò Nigel aggrappandosi a lui, la voce rotta dall’emozione.

“Ho guardato l’orologio mentre ti aspettavo e non arrivavi…” rispose Adam, “Non arrivavi mai. Lo so che ti avevo promesso di andarmene, ma tu non arrivavi e ad un certo punto non ho più visto l’orologio, non ho più visto niente… Non potevo senza di te, Nigel. Non voglio stare senza di te.”

Nigel lo guardò in volto, constatando per la seconda volta che anche Adam lo stava guardando. Gli accarezzò la fronte e le guance asciugandogli le lacrime, cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare anche con se stesso.

Doveva sembrare davvero un idiota con le lacrime agli occhi e il sorriso stampato in faccia, ma era un idiota troppo felice perché gliene fregasse qualcosa.

Baciò il suo ragazzo sulle labbra e gli passò le mani sulle braccia come a volerlo ridestare, “Adam dove hai messo la roba?”

Adam fece segno dietro di lui, accanto all’albero.

“Saluta i procioni che ce ne andiamo in questo istante,” gli disse Nigel afferrando i due zaini e la sacca di Adam.

“Mi sa che li abbiamo spaventati Nigel, non credo si faranno vedere per un po’.”

“Già, buona idea,” ribatté Nigel. Prese Adam per mano, “L’importante è che siano insieme, giusto?”

Cominciarono a camminare lungo il sentiero e lontano dalla palazzina. Nigel si voltò indietro solo una volta. Ancora le auto di polizia e pompieri non erano sul posto. Forse finalmente avrebbero lasciato sgretolarsi quel rudere.

Il fumo dell’incendio era già alto nel cielo.

E aveva la forma di un grosso ragno nero.


	13. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il brevissimo epilogo a conclusione di questa storia.  
> Come al solito non mi sembra vero.  
> E sì che l’ho iniziata proprio sapendo che sarebbe finita sotto Natale. Il tempo trascorre davvero rapido.
> 
> Quindi, fino a data da destinarsi, lasciamo di nuovo Nigel a Adam alla loro vita. Prima o poi torneranno ma, data la quantità di rarepairs a cui vorrei rivolgere la mia attenzione e data l’ispirazione sempre accesa per Hannibal e Will, credo che per un po’ i nostri Spacedogs staranno tranquilli.
> 
> Ora cerco di organizzare il mio cervello, cosa di una difficoltà estrema, e poi decido la prossima storia da postare.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto fino a qui, a chi ha lasciato kudos e a chi ha commentato con entusiasmo.  
> E un buon Natale a tutti.  
> Len

Nigel dovette tapparsi la bocca per non urlare ad Adam di venire subito lì.

Si trattenne con tutte le sue forze e piano estrasse dalla tasca il cellulare. In quei mesi Adam aveva trovato il tempo di insegnargli il Morse e, ragazzi, se era utile in certe occasioni.

A dire il vero Adam l’aveva più costretto ad impararlo, praticamente gliel’aveva infilato a forza nella testa; qualche strascico delle loro passate avventure ancora si faceva sentire. Forse si sarebbe fatto sentire sempre.

Perché Darko era ancora vivo e loro lo sapevano. Certo lui non sapeva di loro, ma questo non bastava ad Adam ad essere certo che Darko non sarebbe mai tornato a chiudere i conti con Nigel. La paura quella sera era stata tanta. Ci sarebbe voluto più tempo.

L’applicazione sul cellulare per il Morse era silenziosa, funzionava con le vibrazioni. E funzionò a meraviglia.

Adam comparve pochi secondi dopo, camminando lento e circospetto. Si sedette accanto a lui sulla panchina.

Nigel gli sorrise ed indicò ai piedi dell’albero di fronte.

“Anche qui!” esclamò il ragazzo eccitato, ma senza alzare la voce, adocchiando l’orsetto lavatore.

“E possiamo sederci qui a guardarlo tutte le volte che vogliamo,” disse Nigel che cercava di sottolineare il più possibile ad Adam che erano al sicuro, che c’erano zero possibilità che Darko si prendesse la briga di iniziare una caccia all’uomo.

Per quello che ne sapeva lui morto, per giunta.

Adam si appoggiò allo schienale e guardò il cielo. Il suo drone passò sopra alle loro teste emettendo il brusio di un enorme insetto. Entrambi salutarono gli uomini dall’altra parte dell’aggeggio che lo stavano testando per decidere se andava bene o meno.

“Ti chiederanno di costruirne altri, vedrai,” mormorò Nigel toccandolo ad una spalla col gomito.

“Mi piace il loro laboratorio, ci sono pezzi lì dentro che non avevo mai visto e avevo sempre cercato di riprodurre da solo,” rispose Adam guardando verso il fondo della valle, al di là della staccionata.

“Non credevo che le riserve naturali utilizzassero questi cosi tanto spesso.”

“Non sono _cosi_ , Nigel,” la lamentela di Adam arrivò precisa e puntuale come sempre. “E certi animali si possono studiare solo da lontano.”

Nigel sbuffò una risatina pensando che forse anche Darko era un animale che si poteva studiare da lontano, ci avrebbe pensato.

“Perché ridi?”

“Perché noi non abbiamo bisogno di un drone,” ribatté pronto Nigel indicando il procione.

La bestiola li guardò, chiamata in causa, ma non dovette avvertire minaccia, perché proseguì nei suoi affari.

“Mi piace qui, Nigel,” disse Adam, “Mi piace più che stare nascosto nel seminterrato.”

Nigel rise, “Davvero?”

“Sì,” Adam rispose con sicurezza, non cogliendo il sarcasmo di Nigel, “Però mi piace il modo in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Se tu non fossi stato un criminale ed io non avessi deciso di vivere là sotto non ci saremmo mai incontrati…”

Per quanto fosse ilare, quello era il discorso più vicino al destino che Adam potesse mai fargli. Gli si avvicinò per posare la bocca sulla sua guancia fresca. Adam si voltò e ricambiò con un bacio sulle labbra.

“Quando racconti la nostra storia tralascia la parte in cui io sono un criminale,” disse Nigel.

“Allora dovrò tralasciarne una grossa parte, Nigel.”

“Hai appena fatto una battuta, Adam?” Nigel rise e lo baciò di nuovo.

E anche Adam stava ridendo, il che rese il bacio ancora più bello.


End file.
